Kidnapped by an Angel
by Inlovex
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by the dark and dangerous Edward Cullen. No ones captured his heart like she has. With Bella's love from the past coming to haunt her, confusing her love with Edward. Will she keep him? Or will he just let her go?
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

**Chapter One - ****Kidnapped**

**BPOV**

I didn't know where I was. All I knew is that I was in pain. Immense pain. I was barely conscious, yet I wasn't alone. There were voices all around me. Mummers really. There was something about them that was threatening. The pain became worse. Seeping from my head to my entire body, I could smell blood. It made me feel sick. I couldn't breathe out of the nausea. Oblivion was falling over me and I welcomed it. I let myself drift away.

**EPOV**

_Ughhh! Humans were inconceivable. _I was pacing up and down my room. Waiting. I needed warm blood. I needed soft flesh that I could ooze my teeth into and relieve my thirst. However, it never came. _Stupid, stupid, stupid humans. Couldn't they deliver a decent meal on time? _If they weren't careful, I would be imposed to feast on them and break my promise to those wretched werewolves.

Suddenly I smelt it. Blood. It was the most potent blood I had ever smelt. I could feel it wafting towards me. I inhaled deeply, it took the patience and self-control of the entire human population, no, the strongest gravitational pull to stop myself bounding out the door and feasting upon the weak human's neck. Luckily, I have gained enough perspective in my 108 year life to understand _Patience is a virtue_.

Oh God. Never have I endured such extreme mental torture such as this. The smell was unexplainable. Explicit. _You will have it in a few moments. The weak human. All yours. The Angel, rarely heard from, in my head said. _All mine? Mine. I could imagine the warm trickle of compelling blood trickling down my throat. The Devil in my head said, _Go get it. It's yours for the taking. Why wait? _All my carefully laden down boundaries of self-control, all my endurance, diminished. I leaped in a solid graceful movement out of the room.

**BPOV**

I could feel myself moving. Someone was carrying me. I was too exhausted to care. I was going to die anyway. I had become the victim. Yet, I thought about my parents and my friends. NO, NO, NO, NO. They were going to suffer pain and loss because of me. I couldn't die. Suddenly, through all the pain in full motion around my body, I felt a hint of resolve. I would not let my family suffer for my death because I was NOT going to die.

I heard a growl. Hang on a second, a growl? I flickered my eyes open and standing over me was the most perfect, indescribable God-like creature leaning over me. My breathe, what little I had left of it anyway, caught in my throat. I was over whelmed at his scent. Incredible.

He held my gaze for a while with his gorgeous red eyes. RED EYES? But of course it was apparent to me that this was no human. How could one human be so flawless?

**EPOV**

I couldn't touch her. The Angel wrapped in the guard's arms. She was untouchable. Beautiful. As soon as I bounded out of the room, exhilarated by her scent, I stopped. There she was. Covered in blood. Hell, how the Gods loved to torture me. I held my breath and I felt something. My dead heart was beating.

"Take her to a room and get her cleaned up," I said through clenched teeth. The guard holding her scuttled off petrified yet relieved. My throat willed me to go and devour the stunning creature. However, my brain and heart wouldn't allow it.

Almost flying through the air with speed, I ran to the nearest human guard and satisfied my thirst on him. When I had finished, I chucked the lifeless body full force out of the open window. Of course, I broke my pact. I could say that this young man was in love with the girl and offered himself instead of her. The smirk was wiped off my face. I was in internal pain. I was in love.

**BPOV**

I awoke gasping and trembling. I had the worst dream. A dream that I had been kidnapped and taken to an underground base, where they had beaten me up. At this thought my cuts and bruises hurt. Ugh!!!!!!!! It wasn't a dream. But, where was I now? I was in a huge beautiful room. The windows were stain glass and the walls were made out of grey stone. In the corner burnt a fireplace, still flickering feebly. Everything was medieval except my bed. It was huge and white, yet around it were equipment that one would find at a hospital. I looked into m hand to see an IV stuck into it. I groaned. I. Hate. Needles.

Looking down I saw I was changed into a white dress. It went up to my knees. The top was spaghetti straps. It was simple and casual. I loathed it. Where were my jeans and tees? Getting off the side of my bed, I gentle removed the IV. I winced at it cut through my skin. Ignoring the pricking sting in my right hand, I found my sandals. At least these were mine.

I edged towards the door. I was groggy and felt like I had slept for a long time. I fell over nothing in my unsteadiness. That was so me. Finally I straightened up and took the door handle. Twisting it in my around it I opened it wide. OH MY GOD!

"Jake?" I said.

"Bells?" Shock was evident on his face. There was also anger. No that was putting it lightly. He was furious.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." He said so low I didn't even think I heard right. Jacob never swore like this. He pulled me into a hug. So tight that I cried out in pain. I was confused beyond belief right now. I open my door to look at the corridor and find my best friend from middle-school Jacob Black. Once again I was overwhelmed and I burst out into tears. Jake stroked my hair, comforting me. I breathed in his musky scent. That just made me cry harder.

"Shhhh Bells, honey. I swear no one will hurt you. I promise you." He murmured in my ears. Once I was sure I was emotionally stable before I pulled away. Jake had grown so tall and muscular. I could have sworn he was double the height I remember him.

"Jake? What the hell is going on? Why am I here? Why are you here? And why the hell am I wearing a dress?" This made Jake chuckle, but then he stopped and looked at me carefully for a while.

"Bella, I don't think I can tell you. You will find out. But for you to find out like this. Let's just say its good im here."He looked apologetic. I took a deep breath, trying to control my anger.

"Jake I am going to ask you one more time. What the hell is going on?"

"Please Bella. I can't tell you but I am sure he will."

"He? Who the hell is he?" I said asked, irritation evident in my voice. Suddenly Jacob looked over my head and whispered, "Him."

I turned my head and saw him coming towards me. Down the corridor. The unbelievably handsome God.


	2. Chapter 2 When We Met

**Chapter Two-When we met**

**EPOV**

Her whole body froze at the sight of me. I could see the Dog standing next to her. He was mentally swearing at me. I blocked him out. All I could see was the most beautiful Angel. Her long waist length hair was mahogany and silky. Her face pale, flawless. Her lips, full and pink, contrasting to her skin. Her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes were ones that were deep and open. Her beautiful body was encased in a white dress that was modest, yet showing off her alluring figure. God I really love Alice sometimes.

The Angel in front of me met my eyes. I felt her heart rate seize up and her breathing increased tempo. Was she afraid of me? I couldn't' tell. I accepted that I could not hear her thoughts hours ago. This frightened me. She was without a doubt the most fascinating creature I had ever seen.

**BPOV**

Four feet. A mere four feet separated him from me. It was the first time I was seeing him whilst relatively conscious. His magnificent face composed yet a detected a hint of curiosity. His hair was thick bronze and silky. His body, pale white. Perfection radiated off every inch of him. My heart starting thumping. Loud. Loud and clear. The look of curiosity became even more pronounced. Finally, I saw him shudder gently and take a deep breath.

"My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. You are?" His velvet voice asked. It was the voice of a hundred Angels singing a harmony. I found my voice but I didn't have to. Jake already took over.

"Her name's Isabella Swan." He muttered, barely looking at Edward. I felt a thrill in the pit of my stomach as I thought his name.

"It's Bella." I corrected Jacob. Edward disregarded Jake, still looking at me.

"Bella." He said mostly to himself. Edward's hand came up and touched my face gently. I flinched. Those graceful long fingers were as cold as ice. Jacob growled next to me. Again with the growling?

"You can go now mongrel," Edward said, barely taking his red eyes off me. I was transfixed, only did I come to my senses when Jacob started to walk away.

"Jake," My hand reached out for him, touching his boiling shoulder. "Don't go." As spellbound as I was, I was terrified of Edward. He wasn't human. Jacob turned his eyes soft, and said, "No worries Bells. You are going be fine." He pressed his lips to my forehead and turned to Edward, glaring at him with utmost hate. Edward returned the look. Abruptly Edward muttered fast "We'll talk later, Black."

I watched as Jacob walked fast down the corridor. Now I was going to find out what was going on. Then I was going to spear the person that put me into this bloody dress.

**EPOV**

After the Dog had left there was a moment of silence. She looked at me with terror in her eyes. I wanted to tell her that there was no reason to be afraid. I would die before I so much as shouted at her. Bella said nothing. Bella. Isabella. Meaning beautiful, which indeed she was.

"I won't hurt you Bella." She looked at me sceptically and then looked at her arm. It was covered in bandages where she had been hurt. Anger washed through me. Strong and distinctive. I would take great pleasure in murdering anyone that hurt her.

"Bella?" I asked again, this time it was a question. I reached out and touched her face again. She took a step back. Without thinking continued forward, pressing her up against the wall. Bella's breathing was coming out in gasps. Shit. I advanced backwards, with my hands up, like a convict surrendering. She relaxed a little.

"What are you? She breathed, her scent travelling into my mouth. I thought I could control myself. But I obviously misjudged. She smelt miraculous. Astounding, phenomenal. My fists clenched and walked away quickly. I couldn't handle it. Not yet.

**BPOV**

Through my pure awe I felt outrage. He had just walked away? Why the fuck wasn't anyone answering any of my questions. I followed him, unable to keep up with his long strides. I was going to get my answers and I was going to get them now. I grabbed his hands, shivering at the temperature contrast between him and Jake.

Whirling around, he took my face in his hands.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" I yelled. He seemed in pain, but other than that he was composed.

"What do you mean?" His alluring, silky voice spoke. His eyes were locked with mine and my head was trapped in his clutches. But he was gentle.

"I MEAN WHY DID YOU JUST WALK AWAY? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE. YOU'RE NOT HUMAN ARE YOU?" I ranted, his eyes danced along my face, quite unsure of what to make of me. Then he let go and smiled.

"Come with me and we can talk." He said and without hesitation, he lifted me and ran, never taking his eyes off mine. No he didn't run. He flitted. Within milliseconds we had moved down the corridor and down another corridor and down some stairs, up some stairs and down another corridor. The surrounding was just a blur.

He gently put me down in a room with a sofa. I shut my eyes tight shut, hoping that this was just a nightmare. I felt a wave of nausea travel over me. I groaned.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"No I am bloody well not ok." I heard myself mumble. He chuckled and I looked up and glared at him, my frustration over riding my sickness.

"How did you do that?" I gasped. He gave me a crooked smile and my heart thudded triple time.

"All my kind can do that," he shrugged. I groaned again and stood up from the sofa I was sitting on and started pacing around the room. The room was huge and square type. The walls were white with modern art around it. The carpet was thick cream. At the opposite side of the room was a huge window, where the rain patted down gently, all I could see was thick forest. That's funny, I thought we were underground.

He watched me pace, amusement etched on every section on his perfect face. Then I fell. I slipped over my own two feet. I braced myself for a hard landing but it never came, instead a pair of strong arms pulled me back up around my waist.

"Careful Bella," he murmured in my ear. I couldn't be careful. It was like asking trying to move a mountain with one hand.

"I can't. I was cursed with no equilibrium." Edward looked at me and released my waist. Then thinking again he picked me up and put me on the sofa. I could have sworn I heard him mutter "Just to be on the safe side."

"Just out of curiosity, who gave you those cuts and bruises?" He asked me. My eyes narrowed

"Your stupid guards almost killed me when they tried to capture me," I said softly and looked away. He looked so angry that if looks could kill...

"Isabella, if you'll excuse me I have some business I need to attend to."

"It's Bella," I muttered. He nodded and without another word he disappeared out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 What The Hell Is Going On?

**Chapter Three-**** What the Hell is going on?**

**EPO****V**

She was in constant need of protection. Such a delicate creature and I was the most dangerous thing that could have happened to her. I already had almost killed her. When I asked my guards to bring my prey. God, those guards were going to get it. I gave strict orders. Bring me my food alive, how dare they beat up Bella. I picked up my cell phone and punched the numbers in record time.

"Hey Bro, how's it going with the girl? Having fun?" I grimaced, never again was I going to tell my brother anything.

"Emmett shut the hell up and tell me which guards were on duty two days ago."

"Whoa man, no need to get so touchy, you're getting temperamental just hanging around the girl and the werewolf."

"Emmett..." I warned.

"Chillax Bro, Mike and Tyler were on duty. Mike was the one that bought Bella to you."

"Thanks."

"No worries, oh and Rosalie told me to tell you that she hates you." I chuckled at this.

"Tell her I hate her too. Bye Emmett." I put the phone down. Emmett always calms me down; sometimes he does a better job than Jasper. I dialed a number on my phone again. It rang twice before a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Newton, get your butt here now," I hissed menacingly and hung up.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on my office door. _Shit, shit, shit, what the hell. I was sleeping and I get a call from this bloody Cullen._

"Yes, Sir, you called."

"I didn't disturb anything Newton?"

"Not at all, Sir," Mike said, looking afraid.

"Are you sure, because I mean if you have other priorities you can go. Like if you have to sleep."I said, hatred seeping through the tone in my voice. _Shit man, this Cullen is a freak as it is and he's like some kind of lie detector. Awkward. _

"No Sir."

"Fine then I'll get to the point Newton. You know what I am and what I can do. Why the fuck do you beat up my prey before you give it to me." _What the hell I don't beat any of his human prey up. Oh except that one girl but-_

"But what Newton?" Mike looked at me amazed.

"Sir you don't understand. I didn't want to but usually when I hunt for you I do it with someone, except that time was on my own and she's pretty strong so I had no choice."

"Newton, get out of my sight." I growled. He took one look at my face and scarpered. Ok maybe it wasn't his fault but no one touches Bella.

**BPOV**

I was still sitting in the room which Edward took me to but I must have fallen asleep because when I awoke I was back into the room with the bed. I jumped up and ran to the door and pulled it wide open. Sure enough there was Jake, facing away from me. However he must have heard me behind him but he still didn't turn.

"Jacob?" I said cautiously. At the sound of his name he slowly turned around.

"Bella." He acknowledged in a flat voice. I put my hand on his arm and he shrugged it off.

"Jake what's wrong?" His eyes were sad.

"So Bella now you know everything and you decided to stay."

"Jake I don't-"

"Save it Bells." He said. I was extremely confused.

"Jacob Black I have no idea what is going on here. So stop having a go at me. Edward avoided telling me." Jake's features twisted into fury.

"THE BASTARD DIDN'T TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON HERE. THAT'S SERIOUSLY SICK."

"Then you tell me Jake," I pleaded. "Just tell me because right now I'm scared. I suddenly get taken away, beaten up; meet you and then a stranger who is most definitely NOT human. "

"I can't tell you the whole story. You should hear it from him."

"Jake you have a choice now. You can either tell me or piss of 'cause right now I am not in the mood. Jacob looked left and then right and then pushed me back into the room.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but not all of it. I don't have the right to till you the whole story."I just nodded and motioned for him to carry on.

"It all started when you left me…"


	4. Chapter 4 Stories and Secrets

**Heya guys. I tried putting authors notes but I am not sure if they worked. Seeing as this is my first fan-fic Im still workng this website out. I would like to thank my two first reviewers which reviewed less than an hour after I had posted the first few chapters. I posted it, went down to watch 24 (the most amazing program) and when I came up REVIEWS. I would also like to thank my other reviewers. ******** Love you guys. (this is why I am sitting here on a Tuesday morning posting this.) Hmm this is a long authors note. Im gonna go now enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: I Own None of the characters (I have no idea if you have to do this but ho hum other people seem to.)**

**Chapter Four – Stories and Secrets**

**BPOV**

"It all started when you left me after we went to the movies that night. You were going to boarding school the next day. Do you remember I didn't feel well and when I went home it got worse?" I just nodded, remembering the day.

"Then I started shaking and my dad knew what to do. He got that boy Sam that lived in the Reservation. And there were also voices in my head. I was so scared Bella. I didn't know what was going on or why. Bella I turned into a wolf."

I think my heart almost stopped beating, my breathing certainly did. I stared transfixed at Jacob, then I starting laughing hysterically.

"Jake (laughter) seriously (laughter) tell me what (laughter) happened."

"Bella shut up!" I stopped abruptly, Jake looked scary serious. He stood up and started taking layers of his clothes off. It took me a second to process what he was doing.

"UGH JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? " I shouted, shielding my eyes.

"I am answering your question. Look at me Bella" I peeked through my fingers and saw Jake standing in his boxers. I turned around, refusing to look at him. The next second I heard a crack, a shudder and a growl. In that order. Slowly I turned around and saw a deep brown wolf. My breath got caught in my throat.

"Jake… is that you?" I whispered. Jacob trotted over to me and licked my face. I groaned in disgust and then started to laugh. I had to accept that there were some weird things going on. It was unbelievable. But the thing I was afraid of was listening to the rest.

**EPOV**

I had just fed. There was no possible way I should lose my control. I could spend as much time as I wanted with the Angel without slipping up. I walked to her room slowly, well slow for us anyway. I could hear her voice. Her sweet musical voice and I could hear his thoughts to. _Finally Bella knows. I hope the bloodsucker doesn't know I showed her. Shit I can smell him. _I slowed down, walking at human pace, giving the Mongrel time to change back.

**BPOV**

Me and Jake were just messing about, him in wolf form when suddenly he stopped and growled.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked. He picked up his paw and motioned for me to turn around. I obliged and heard that familiar crack and shudder. When I turned back around he was just fastening his top button.

"Bella I got to go. I am needed elsewhere." He said. My face fell and he hugged me. "Don't worry Bells; Edward is going to tell you the rest. Promise." Jake said reassuringly. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Edward, faultlessness apparent on his perfect face. Jake walked past him, saying something that I couldn't quite catch. Edward nodded, irritated. Jake turned once more, giving me a small smile and then bounding at full pelt down the corridor.

It was me. Alone. With Edward. Crap. I seemed to do stupid things around him. God knows what I could do next.

"Bella. Excuse me for being so rude and leaving you a while ago. So where were we?" The angelic voice almost sang. I couldn't breathe, let alone answer him.

"Erm, you were erm, telling me what you were." To be quite honest I couldn't remember. My mind seemed to go blank.

"That's right." He said quietly, shutting the door and moving towards me. My legs froze in place. He came closer and closer, deliberately slow. I finally found my legs and slowly inched backwards are the same pace but the wall stopped me. He was a centimeter away from me now. I turned away, trying to escape. His hands were either side of me. I was trapped. Surprisingly, it felt right. No doubt I was a bit more than merely attracted to him.

"Bella, I won't hurt you," he whispered. I trusted him. "What do you think I am Bella? You know I am not human. But I look like one."

"You don't look like one, you're a hundred times more beautiful than any human I have ever seen." Shit did I just say that out loud. Edward chuckled. His face was millimeters from mine. Our eyes were locked. His vibrant red ones to my brown ones.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like you before."

"Then I will tell you will tell you. I, Edward Cullen, am a vampire."

**To be honest it's not that big a cliffy coz u will only be in suspense for like a few hours before I post the nest one. ******** Read and Review pleaseeee x**


	5. Chapter 5 Revealed

**Some things get revealed in this chapter. In the next one it all comes out. You guys should know, I neglected my science revision to write this story, and I got my science results back yesterday and I did really bad :S Well actually I just didn't get the mark I hoped for. Oh well. Enjoyyyyy and keep reviewing. X**

**Chapter Five- Revealed**

**EPOV**

I told her. Straight out and to the point. I wasn't sure what she thought. To me she was a mental mute to me. I couldn't hear her. Bella's face was frozen and full of worry lines. I lifted my finger and smoothed out her face. This time she didn't draw back. I decided on pushing my luck further. I gently coiled my arms around her waist and pull her so close that our lips were almost touching. Her scent hit the back of my throat. It was more controllable now, but still my bloodlust was at a constant edge. Her lips parted and she breathed out one word.

"Vampire."

I nodded slowly and gently I kissed her lips. Immediately my throat seared and a strong tingling sensation fused through my veins. She seemed as deeply stunned. When she smiled I was positive with all my heart and however much of my soul I had left, that I loved her.

**BPOV**

I think I loved him. I was in love with a Vampire. A Vampire? To be honest, it hadn't actually registered in my head yet. As he kissed me, my legs turned to jelly and it all turned black.

**EPOV**

After I had pulled away from our kiss I looked at her. She was radiant. The funny thing was that I was making her weak at the knees and I had to support her. Suddenly she looked stricken and had passed out. _Bella, what am I going to do with you love?_ I thought. I lifted her up and gently lay her on the bed. I then picked up my cell.

"Hello?"

"Erm, Dad. It's Edward. I need your help. Bella just fainted."

"Okay Son, I'll be there in a minute." Carlisle said.

As promised, Carlisle walked into the bedroom door with his doctor's kit in hand.

"What happened, Edward?" My Dad asked.

"I don't know. One minute she was in my arms and the next I was supporting her." Carlisle nodded once and started walking towards Bella. I tried to stay out of his head as much as possible because I respect his secret and privacy. Exactly three minutes and twenty-two seconds later, after my Dad had finished examining her.

"She's fine. She just hasn't eaten in a whole Edward. Remember she is still human. "He added softly. I was so stupid. I remembered she hadn't eaten for a few days, surviving on the drip by her bed. I saw Carlisle take a out and needle and pierce her arm.

"It's a food supplement," he reassured looking at my expression. I relaxed. Suddenly Carlisle's thoughts entered my head. He nodded. Usually when he signals me, I listen to him.

_Edward you need to tell her more. Telling her you are a Vampire isn't enough. She doesn't seem to understand what we are, otherwise she would be running away out of fear. You have to show her Edward. Show her how you eat, what you eat. _

At the last one my head snapped up and I looked at Carlisle in pure amazement. Surely, if she knew what I could do she would leave me.

_Edward she'll find out one day and it will destroy her. You have no right to keep her here against her will and then keep her in the dark. You mother and I want you to be happy, but you have to do the right thing. If she wants to go, let her go. _

I nodded again. I knew what I had to do. Carlisle made his way towards the door.

"Feed her a lot more frequently Edward. Also tell her _why_ she is here." My Father said, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said. When Bella awoke, the whole truth as coming out to her. But will she decide to stay here anyway?

**Okkkkk…that's all I have written so far. I will try my best to update ASAP. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Certainties and Doubts

**Heya guys…its holidays here in England but no it does not mean beaches and barbeques, it means revision fro end of year tests. Yay (not). So here is the sixth chapter. And I have to say im disappointed I got on 12 reviews (I love those guys who did ********) Are you getting bored of my story already? Anyway, enjoyyy x**

**Chapter Six-Certainties and Doubts**

**EPOV**

She awoke a little while later, groaning for some reason. She seemed thoroughly put out about something. Then her eyes met mine and she broke out into smile. My dead heart almost burst from the sparkle of her beauty. It ached to have her find out what I really am. What I really do.

I flew to her side in an instant and touched her face.

"Bella…do you want something to eat?" I asked. I had to be a lot more cautious and aware. She was a human, after all. She nodded gratefully.

"Of course Bella. Anything you want." And I meant it. Heck I would fly to the moon and back just to keep her content.

**BPOV**

When I awoke I felt like my head was disconnected from my body. I was starving. Perfect. My head throbbed slightly and I groaned. Everything that had happened came rushing into my head. My eyes searched around for an instant, finding him standing by the door. I stopped breathing momentarily before gain composure. He was stunning.

He came to my side and touched my face. My stomach was doing triple flips. Was it possible that someone so faultless, so unique could want me. Me!

Edward asked me if I wanted to eat anything. I nodded. In one fluid movement he took out his phone and pressed some buttons. When the person on the other side picked up I could hear Edward mumbling swiftly into it. I was quite disorientated and nothing seemed real to me at the moment. Vampire? I knew there had to be something more to what he had told me and to be honesty I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Bella," Edward said, interrupting my thoughts, "Come with me." I stood up and toppled back down onto the bed. Edward stared at me for a moment and then chuckled softly. I felt my cheeks go warm.

"I'm erm…quite incoherent at the best of times," I explained, getting to my feet again, this time able to keep a dignified amount of balance.

"Is that so?" The amusement was evident in his tone.

"Well excuse me for not being so bloody perfect like you," I huffed. He looked stricken.

"I am far from perfect Bella. At least in comparison to such a creature such as yourself." Edward almost snapped.

I was confused, to say the least. Did he not know how amazingly spectacular he was? Did he also know that saying I was perfect was a complete over statement? I looked away from his penetrating gaze. There was silence. It wasn't awkward, it was…contemplating. Then in a small voice I said;

"Why did you bring me here?"

More silence. It seemed to me that he didn't know himself. Then completely inappropriately my stomach growled.

"Let's go," he said, his manner was brisk. I walked to the door and opened it. Grabbing my hand Edward led me through corridor after corridor. My heart thudded at his touch it a bolt of electricity shot through me, momentarily paralyzing me. Edward had experienced the same effect. Yet, he ignored it and carried on pulling me along. It wasn't all underground as I thought it was before. In fact, most of it was above.

Finally, he opened a door and stepped inside, tugging me along with him. The door closed behind us. I stood shocked. The room was beautiful, the gold carpet was thick and soft, and that gave an effect of walking on grass. The walls were a blinding white. In the centre stood a large wooden table with intricate designs spiraling down the legs of the chair and table legs.

He motioned for me to find a seat and sit down. I complied and took one right in front of me. Why risk walking and tripping over something else. Rapidly, he dashed out of the room and was back in again. It seemed like a blur to me. In his hand he held a plate of steaming pasta in a tomato sauce. He placed it in front of me and simply said, "Eat."

Cautiously, and aware of his gaze, I picked up the fork, digging it into the pasta and popped it into my mouth. It was amazing. After a few mouthfuls I swallowed and spoke.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" What a stupid question, surely Vampires didn't live off the same diet. Hang on a second, what did they eat? I felt a chill sweep up my back and I shuddered. I hadn't even considered this. He seemed to notice my shock. He placed his freezing hand on mine. My breath caught in my throat.

"No Bella, I don't eat the same food as you do," his eyes were lowered and he looked almost…apologetic. But I wasn't afraid. Confused, yes. Curious, absolutely. Yet I was in no such way afraid. I think I was attracted to his too much to be bothered.

"What do you eat?"

He looked straight at me then. His eyes incisive. The redness giving off a mystical glow.

"I'll tell you…in a while. Be patient." His voice was smooth and hypnotic. I hissed in anticipation. Furious with his evasion of the question I stood up, making to walk straight out the room. I couldn't control my anger. I was frustrated and intolerant at the moment. Why did he talk in riddles? Was he physically incapable to giving me a straight answer?

Grabbing my wrist, he made a gentle movement, causing me no pain. However, the next thing I realized was that I was sitting back down in my seat.

"Bella you are making this more difficult than it actually should be. I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell you this and as it is im already exceeding my own patience limit." His voice was low and rough. I was stunned. In the short time I had known him I had never heard him speak like this before. He was pleading with me. Almost begging for understanding.

At that precise moment I was one hundred percent sure that I was in love with him. I was surer than anything else in the world. I would give anything for him, give anything to him. No doubt this was meant to be. Love. I mused with this is my head. I was in love with no uncertainty. Seeing as we had already kissed, I could guess that the feelings I had for Edward were mutual.

I snapped out of my reverie. Edward was staring at me with wonder. I marveled his beauty. Without realizing it, my face had moved closer to his, we were millimeters apart. Without hesitation he pressed his lips to mine again. I felt my head spin. I willed myself not to faint again. When he pulled away, he smiled.

But there was a constant nagging at the back of my head. I needed reasons and I needed them now.

**EPOV**

After I had kissed her again, I smiled. She felt the same pull of me that I felt to her. She had gotten a little angry with me for not explaining so much to her. She felt in the dark. I didn't want her confused ad hurt so I was going to tell her now. Hopefully, she would stay with me, no matter what.

"Bella, I'm going to tell you all about me. But in case I have no chance to tell you afterwards hear me out."

She nodded, looking sincere. I continued. "I am in love with you. I have been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I promise I will never in no way hurt you, no matter what I am about to tell you." Bella tilted her head and looked at me. She looked composed to an extent. I didn't know if it was a mask or not, all I hoped for is that it didn't break. I took an unnecessary deep breath and began.

**Review ******** x **


	7. Chapter 7 Self conflictions and Control

**Here you go guys. This is my longest chapter by far. I hope you guys love it as much as I do ******** All the secrets come pouring out here yay ******** Please review and let me know what you think…**

**Love you guys who reviewed…THANKS ******

**Chapter Seven-Self –Conflictions and Control**

**BPOV**

"I am in love with you. I have been in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I promise I will never in no way hurt you, no matter what I am about to tell you." My hard started thudding triple time at this. I couldn't say anything, though God knew I wanted to. I simply tilted my head, Edward took this as my consent, taking a deep breath, he began.

"I was born in Chicago 1901. Seventeen years later my mother and I caught the Spanish influenza. My father had died almost a month before and my mother caught it from nursing him to his last moments. My mother died before. I didn't know when or where. She wasn't anywhere close to me in the hospital. I could feel myself drifting away, dying."

I shuddered at this. I didn't want to see him dying. Hearing about him getting hurt was causing me internal pain. He noticed my falter but still continued in a strong voice, his resolve as strong as ever.

"I was preparing for my last moments when I felt immense pain. I had no idea what was happening. For almost three days I lived in anguish, blinded by the agony. It was beyond any pain known to humans. Then I awoke to Carlisle, my biological father now for all intents and purposes. He told me my mother wanted this. I was changed into this. Carlisle's wife, Esme, whom he changed a little while after me, became my mother. I loved them both as if they were my parents. Till this day, the respect that I hold for them is unwavering.

Then came Rosalie. God how I hated the bitch. Of course, I grew to love her but her arrogance, which so matched mine, clashed with every ounce of my being. Her vanity irritated me. Too shallow to even understand herself. Regardless, I loved her like a sister. She proved not to be as selfish as I thought. She saved her love, Emmett, from a bear. Emmett was like a brother to me and I welcomed him, especially as he was turning to be good for Rosalie. Lastly, Alice and Jasper joined us. Alice couldn't remember much about her past. She has a gift which just caused her to bump into Jasper. It was love at first sight for them. Jasper had been involved with a bit of an…issue. He had little control over his bloodlust. But he wasn't the weakest link. I was."

He paused to see my reaction but I didn't understand. Bloodlust? What was that?

"Edward…you drink blood." It was more of a statement than a question. He nodded slowly, his perfect lips pressed together in one straight line. As much as my instinct was telling me not the press the matter, I couldn't ignore the dread that was building up in my stomach. I _had_ to know.

"You drink the blood of animals?" My voice was barely a whisper. I think some part of me was repulsed; another part was filled with trust and love. He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. Before I could breathe a sigh of relief he said softly:

"It's a lot worse than that." Suddenly it all became clear; my exhale became caught in my throat.

"Human blood," I just about managed to choke out. I grabbed the ends of the table, gripping it so hard that my fingers screamed in protest. Edward's elegant fingers tugged mine gently and released them. I flinched back in incredulity. Reclining my chair as far as possible from him, I cringed when I remembered his lips against mine. I had liked it. No, more than that. I had _loved _it. He was a monster.

I willed myself to gaze up at him and give him the dirtiest look imaginable, but it never came. His eyes were full of hurt and regret. His posture was stone-like and his face twisted in anguish. I hated myself for causing him inexplicable pain. I despised myself from backing away from him. I loved him. Now I knew I loved him the first time I saw him. I had to say something.

"I'm-"

Then it dawned on me what he was saying. No more was I in shock. This angel in front of me had killed people. Humans, who, with no doubt, were innocent. He had tried to kill me. He could have my life, it already belonged to him but…other's lives were far too much for me to bare.

He stared at me expectantly; waiting for me to carry on speaking, hope was exposed fully in his eyes. It broke my heart to break his. I hadn't even told him yet that I loved him. My feelings were confused and it scared me. Suddenly a phrase sprung into my mind. _What the heart wants, but the mind can't have_. God I knew how that felt. I needed time alone. Time to think. I stood up, Edward stood with me.

"Bella, my love," he said breathed tenderly, his hypnotic eyes penetrating me. I forgot how to breathe for a second. He called me his love, if I wanted I could fly. Snapping out of it I turned away and ran as fast as I could to the door. I wasn't fast enough. Edward reached it before me, blocking my escape route. His hands gently wound around my waist. I was frozen with shock. He was so fast, so graceful, so perfect. How could a creature so implausible be so monstrous?

His grasp requested me for understanding. He wasn't forcing me. Barely thinking, I tugged away from his cold yet temperate hold. Letting me go, his arms landed limply to his sides.

"Bella, love, please I have more to say. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. Don't be afraid. Please, I beg you, let me explain." I refused to look at him, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist his charm.

"Edward…I'm not scared of you. To be honest I never have, I only been more curious about you. But now I'm not sure I want to know anymore." I said, a little harsher than I intended. He looked at me as if I had slapped him. God I loved him. I just wanted to shout it out to the world. But he wasn't human. That was not what had bothered me. It was that he killed us. But hurting him was hurting me. _Oh for God's sake._ I was about to succumb to him.

"Okay. Fine. I will let you explain the rest. Please try and understand that it will be hard for me. Please be patient."

As soon as I had said the last word a glorious crooked smile broke through his pained mask. It lit up the whole room. My hard thudded audibly and I groaned and my incapability of being subtle.

This just stretched Edward's smile further. He was indescribably and startlingly immaculate. Once again he grabbed my waist and picked me up bridal style. I squeezed my eyes tight shut and pressed my face into his marble chest, fully aware of what was coming. Just as I thought we were suddenly moving at inhuman speed. I could feel the air rip past us as we broke through it.

Suddenly he stopped. The wind whishing past my ears stopped. I still felt dizzy and a little sick. I felt a natural breeze brush past me. Opening my eyes I found we were surrounded by trees.

"Bella, I am going to fully explain to you what I do and how I do it. I promise no secrets. After I have told you, if you decide to leave then I will let you, no questions asked." The pain broke through his voice on the last sentence.

I was still in his arms. In all honesty, I felt at ease there. I didn't want to move. He smelled amazing and his touch was making me tingle all over.

"Bella?" He asked when I didn't respond. I still didn't comply. He slowly and carefully lifted his arms so my eyes were level with his. I was completely immersed in the sea of red. Then he chuckled, one of my favorite sounds.

"Bella you wanted me to explain this to you and now I am. Please answer me," he whispered, his cool breath blowing into my mouth. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Just five more minutes," I mumbled. I just wanted to lie there all day, in his arms. Boy did I need to sort myself out. I couldn't get my feelings right. One minute I wanted to run away from him and the next I didn't. I heard him laugh again, this time it was more throaty and low. Also, all his news was making me exhausted.

He waited for me, holding me close to his chest. I lay there, with my eyes closed, breathing in and out. I just wanted to be content. To be held. Only by him. After a few minutes I was ready. I opened my eyes and found he was staring at me curiously and adoringly. I sat up in his arms and he put me down lightly.

Gazing around the forest, I found that we were in a clearing. Turning around could see nothing but trees, trees and more trees. We must be quite away from the place where he was keeping me.

It was cold outside; I could tell it was close to night. The sun was already moving toward the west but it was still high in the sky. I shivered involuntarily at the temperature. What with my thin dress on, it was stupid to be outside wearing it. I spun back around to Edward, who was in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his six pack and smooth marble stomach. Oh. My. God.

"Erm…Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, almost breathless with awe. He didn't answer me. Instead, he shrugged off the shirt, displaying his toned arm muscles. In one swift movement he flung the shirt around me, slotting my arms through the long sleeve. Before I had chance to protest, he had already done up the buttons. The shirt fell past the dress, so it looked like I was wearing only that. Immediately I started talking.

"What are you doing? You'll freeze. It's really cold out and you-" I got cut off by his skeptic look.

"Bella," he said, placing his hand on my cheek, "Do you think it really affects me?" I shrugged, feeling my cheeks turn pink. Edward Cullen was standing there topless in front of me. Without thinking, I ran my hand over his chest. Then it dawned on me what I was doing and I quickly snapped my hand back, turning completely red. I refused to meet his gaze.

"Bella…" he breathed, his lips edging towards mine. All embarrassment forgotten, I stood on my toes and tried to press my lips against his. But he wouldn't allow it. Slotting a hand over my lips he whispered:

"I believe I have something to show and tell you Bella. Please don't distract me."

"Sorry," I muttered. Abruptly, he pulled away, taking a step back and motioning for me to sit. I did, feeling the forest ground beneath me. I looked up expectantly and so he began.

"Ok now I am going to tell you my purpose for bringing you here. Well, to be honest, it wasn't even intentional. Remember how I said I was the weakest link? Well it was for my own good that I was here. You see, no matter how hard I tried, I could not control my thirst for humans. Even when I was completely filled up with animal blood, I wasn't satisfied. My family, they drink blood from animals, that wasn't enough for me. So I went on a hunt for humans. I was incontrollable. Unstoppable. So my father, Carlisle, went to a place in Italy, home of the Volturi. The Volturi is the longest existing family of our kind. They were considered as royalty among us. They respected Carlisle and his ways. When Carlisle asked for help, they were only too keen to assist.

They kept me here, away from the rest of the world. Except, I am not prisoner here Bella. On the contrary, I am the one that is in control. I work here, for the Volturi. They took up this project a whole ago and they decided it would suit best if I worked on it. This way, I work around humans and my thirst for them becomes tolerable.

I am forced to feed on animals, time after time. It has been the most excruciating pain, knowing that there are humans right next to me, almost tormenting me. But I succeeded Bella! I can finally endure it.

However, the Volturi needed me to be watched during all this training. They fixed an alliance with Werewolves. They watched me like hawks and I couldn't even attack them. They were almost as strong as me. And besides, I didn't want to eat them. They _disgusted _me. Their smell was unbearable.

Then one day, I snapped. Totally snapped and fed on one of the human guards I was supposed to be working with. The stupid mutts contacted the Volturi immediately. They bought a deal to the table. To help control my bloodlust again I was allowed to devour one human a month. That was all. However, there was a condition. I was not allowed to touch the innocent guards. The humans they sent to me were convicts of the worst kind, criminals, terrorists and rapists. They were people who no one would miss, the ones that were already facing the death toll.

Then they bought me you Bella. Just as I thought I was getting to grips with myself again, you came along. And I fell for you the first time I met you. I couldn't feed on you, despite my thirst. So instead I feasted on one of the guards. Jacob Black is going to give me hell for that. The Dog," he finished, growling after his last sentence.

And it was ok with me. Understanding swept through me. I didn't care anymore that fed on humans. I didn't care he was possibly the most dangerous creatures alive. He was all I wanted. I was undeniably in love with him. God above knew that nothing could change that.

**Hope you liked it…please review x**


	8. Chapter 8 Acceptance

**Chapter Eight-Acceptance **

**EPOV**

After I had finished the story in the forest I looked at her. Waiting for her to say something, anything. I almost lost her back in the house. I thought she was going to run away from me then, but she complied with my request and listened on.

One thing that confused me about her, I could never know what she was feeling. Of course because of the fact that I couldn't read her mind, but her face. It disguised any emotion at her own will. I didn't know how she felt about me and I wanted to.

When I brought her outside, she didn't move. First I thought it was from nausea. I immediately got worried. However, she opened her eyes and smiled at me, then closing them she asked for five minutes to rest. I have a feeling it had a bit more to do than with exhaustion and I was glad.

So here I was. Still waiting, staring into my Angel's face suddenly she broke into a smile that made the sun look dim.

"The "Dog" you happen to be referring to, is my best friend," she said, amusement evident in her voice. I breathed out a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to leave me. Did that mean she had accepted me, or was she still in a daze?

She stood up, brushed some leaves of my shirt that she was wearing and walked up to me. I could feel her heart beating double time. My hand went out and rested on her cheek. Then she said those four words. I thought I was going to die of happiness.

"I love you, Edward." She breathed into my mouth, causing my throat to sear. I froze, trying to gain composure. I couldn't. She caught me completely off guard. Backing away, I saw her face fall. I wanted to comfort her, tell her I loved her back. But if I opened my mouth God knows what could happen. I stood three metres away from her, her eye full of hurt and fear.

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I didn't have time to regain myself." I was hoping with the entire world that it would not have to come to this. I would literally have to show her now what I could do. She needed to know how powerful I was, how she was the equivalent to an ant compared to me. She stared at me in wonder.

"I need to show you more, love. This is the hardest part, but it has to be done. I want to stay with you forever and you need to know absolutely everything. Except, Bella, it will not be pleasant."

**BPOV**

"I need to show you more, love. This is the hardest part, but it has to be done. I want to stay with you forever and you need to know absolutely everything. Except, Bella, it will not be pleasant."

My breathing started to mount again. This was too much for me. Then something clicked. He wanted me forever! He wanted ME! I felt elated. It was an inexpressible emotion. Before I knew what I was doing, I said it.

"You can show me whatever you want."

He nodded grimly, distress engraved on every perfect contour of his face.

"Bella, watch this carefully." And without another word, he was behind me. Wow he was fast. Then in the next millisecond he was running around the clearing. I couldn't even see his blur. All I felt was the wind whip past me. He was a lot quicker than I thought. Then he stopped next to a tree, not even out of breath. His lifted his arm in a slow deliberate movement and pushed the tree delicately with one finger. There was a huge groan and the tree fell to its side.

I stood there. Shocked. Thunderstruck. Overcome. Just to prove his point again, Edward sprang to another huge tree. With ease, he lifted the tree up, the roots breaking from the ground. I was physically unable to move. My heart was pounding in my ears and my mouth was dry.

Before I could register what was going on, Edward ran to me, lifted me into his arms and kissed my hard on the lips. He was gentle but urgent.

When he let me down swiftly and cautiously, I stumbled backwards, unable to breathe. I felt my back hit a tree and a slid down, crouching against it. I hadn't ever been one to take new things on well. Till this point, I thought I had been doing considerably well. I guess not.

"Edward!" I gasped. I was terrified. But not of him. Never of him. It was what he had just done. I knew he had power beyond anything I have ever witnessed; however this was exceeding the limit.

He didn't move. Neither towards me or away from me. Edward just remained frozen in place, like he was scared to touch or even breathe on me. Gradually, my breathing came to its normal pace, though my pulse was still raging through my body. Shock finally expired and I began to feel what was happening around me.

There was a noise, erupting from somewhere. It was so full of pain and anguish, it made me frightened and even concerned. It took me a instant to understand that the heart-wrenching weeps were coming from mine. I looked at Edward, his eyes were full of regret and sorrow. I hated myself for doing that to him.

"It's…its ok. Please. Just give me a second. Just…need some…time to… I'm sorry."

And he came then, wrapping his arms around me tightly, stroking my open hair. I fitted into his body line perfectly.

"Don't apologize, my love, it was a bit much, I understand. Are you all right?" His voice was smooth and comforting. I inhaled his amazing scent in an attempt to calm down. Nodding, I held him closer and tighter to me. I didn't give a damn that he was a vampire with super powers. I loved him with everything I had. His body was cold, especially without his shirt, but it didn't bother me in the slightest.

"Bella, can I ask you something? How do you know the Do- I mean Jacob Black?" His cool breath tickled my ear.

"He used to be my…friend."

"Were you close to him?"

"I was at one point. Then we broke apart, just after starting high school." I mumbled, my face turning red as I remembered our argument, the last time we spoke.

"If you don't mind me asking, how?" I didn't mind telling him. I minded telling Charlie, I minded telling my other friends, but not Edward. I pulled away and turned around. Looking at his face would only make this worse.

"Well…you see, Jacob and I…


	9. Chapter 9 Jake and I

**Wow, chapter nine in just over a week. Aren't you guys lucky. I am extremely put off because I have just realized that the smiley faces I put are changing into question marks when I post them such as ******** now I bet that will come up as a question mark. So if you see one of them just remember that is me smiling at you ********such as now. Anyway, this is not my best chapter but hey. Thank you to those amazing people who reviewed…you know who you are ******

**I posted three chapters in two days and I think I am amazing for doing that, but for the rest of the week I may not because I got revise for y wonderful EXAMS. Oh the thrills. Wow this is a looooong author's note. Im gonna stop now and let you read.**

**By the way SM owns all the characters and I just own my plot…Enjoy XXX**

**Chapter Nine- Jake and I**

**EPOV**

"Well…you see, Jacob and I were more than just bests friends. We loved each other. At first, I thought it was brother sister love. They were the feelings I had for him anyway. However, the feelings he returned for me were more intense."

I felt my fingers clench but she didn't see me.

"God, I should have known Edward. The way he looked at me, the way he talked to me, as if I was the answer to his prayers."

I couldn't see her face but she heard her voice projected disgust.

"But he never told me. All those years and nothing. Then one month after starting high-school, he snuck into my room and woke me up. I was shocked and almost had a heart attack with fright. He told that… he couldn't bear it. That I was so close yet so far. I was confused, what kind of person wakes someone up at two o'clock in the morning to say that? I thought it made no sense until he told me that he loved me."

I growled unintentionally. She spun around looking startled, her sea-deep eyes wide and her rose lips slightly parted.

"Sorry," I muttered. She nodded and continued, this time facing me.

"From that day it was awkward between us. I mean, Jake was still Jake but he started to change as well, becoming obnoxious. After one year, he disappeared without a word. No one from school knew where he went. I went to his house to talk to his dad Billy Black. There I found Jacob. He looked at me once and said,

"Get the hell out of here Bella. Do us all a favor and forget me." The torment was clear on her face; her small hands were balled into fists. She couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Angrily wiping them away she announced:

"So I did. I forgot him, got on with my life. I never saw him again and I never thought I would. I didn't know why he left but he did. He was my safe harbor, my sunlight, my oxygen. It's not like that anymore. I began to hate him, when he left so I would feel anger instead of hurt. All I want to know was why. Why did he do and say things like that? WHY?" Her attempt at tranquility was broken. Her sobs coming in rasps. I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Jacob. Bloody. Black. **(A/N: Just so you guys know, im not a Jacob hater, it just happens to work for my story)**

I lifted up Bella and kissed her forehead. He hurt my angel and he had to pay. I was going to make him. Jacob Black, one word for you. Run.

**BPOV**

I broke. Totally broke. I was sure I could do this without grieving. Obviously not. Edward took me into his arms once again. He soothed me, drawing circles on my back. My tears stained his chest, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Come on, my love. Let's go back inside. It's been a stressful day for you to say the least. You need to rest." He whispered. I nodded and pulled away from him. After all his super speed, I wanted to walk. However, Edward kept his arm tightly around my waist, as he patiently walked by my side. It was a long way back, longer than I thought actually.

As we approached a big white, mansion like house something clicked.

"We were in a house the whole time?" Edward looked thoroughly confused and amused at the same time.

"Yes, love, what did you think?" I shrugged, I thought it was like in movies where I was taken to an underground cave and tortured to death. Ok Bella, stop watching the horror channel.

"You work in here?" I asked and he nodded.

We walked inside. My eyes were dropping with fatigue and Edward was almost dragging me along with care. Then we stopped abruptly and I heard a low rumble from Edward chest. What the-?

"Move Dog, Bella needs to sleep." My eyes flew open and there standing in front of us was Jacob. My cheeks bypassed pink and turned red as I realized Edward was shirtless and I was the one who happened to be wearing his shirt.

Jacob looked beyond furious.

"What did you do to her, Leech?" He hissed menacingly.

"Get out hell out of my way or I will fucking make you." I was shocked. In the short time I had known Edward I have never heard him, or anyone else for that matter speak with such malice. Jacob still didn't move. Glaring at Edward with utmost hate, Edward returned the mutual gesture. OH FOR GOD'S SAKE.

"Jake, get out of the way. I am absolutely exhausted and the last thing I need is this. Piss off." I managed to mumble. After talking to Edward about Jacob, all my hurt feelings bubbled up and the last thing I wanted to do was hang around to listen to his shit.

"Bella, why are you wearing _his _top?" Hang on a second, WHAT?

"Leave her alone, Black, it not what you think."

"Bella, DAMN IT, TELL ME WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS STENCHING CLOTHES?" Oh. Then I burst out laughing as I finally saw what Jake was getting at.

"Jake, you're such a prat sometimes. Nothing happened. We went outside and it was cold so Edward gave me his shirt." I managed whilst gasping for air. I pulled the shirt up a little to reveal my dress. But why was I laughing like a hyena on drugs?

Both of them were silent for a second. Shocked.

"Oh." That was all Jake said. Edward looked menacingly at Jacob.

"Yes I know Mongrel. We will talk _later._ It is neither the time, place," then he glanced at me, "Or company for that matter." Jacob stepped aside and glared at Edward. _If looks could kill,_ I thought.

"Come on love, your delirious." And with that he lifted me up and ran at inhuman speed before gently placing me down on a soft bed. I was almost out and the last thing I remember was Edward whispering to me.

"Sleep well my love." And with a kiss to my forehead he left me in the clutches of a dreamy slumber.

**Please Review x**


	10. Chapter 10 Civilized Discussions

**Ok I know I said no updates for a week well… I can't help myself. Plus this Spanish revision is driving me crazyyyyy. So here is the next chapter. In case some of you didn't notice, I changed the rating to T because I have a little bit of a feeling that the Jacob and Edward conflict will get a tad uglier and we don't want little nine year olds picking up bad language. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW: D…and thanks to those who did, you're amazing Enjoy…x**

**Chapter 10 Civilized Discussions **

**EPOV**

I was taking my Angel back. She was exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open. She resisted me when I was about to lift her. She obviously had a lot of dignity and independence, which I admired. As we reached the entrance of the house I heard him. No actually, I _smelt _him first, and then heard him.

_If he hurt Bella or even touched Bella I will personally make sure he burns. She is attracted to him, I noticed. This is all going to end for her in heartbreak. _

I wanted to laugh. Me, break her heart? Never. It's not like he didn't do it. The hypocritical Pup.

_Ugh gross, I can smell him. And Bella. My best friend Bella. He had her and there is nothing I could do to save her. Actually, seeing as she now probably knows the truth she'll probably want to stay as far from him as possible. Maybe if you get her out she'll be yours. Beautiful Bella, mine. _

I stopped abruptly. She will never be his, never. Then he came into sight, taking in Bella and my arm wrapped around her tighter. _Why is she letting his touch her like that. Surely, he told her._

I growled in consent. He would know what I meant. Unfortunately, I startled Bella. She looked from me to Jacob in alarm.

"Move Dog, Bella needs to sleep." I said, Jacob's vast body totally blocked the corridor. There is no way I could get past with Bella. Just then I realized Bella had gone very…pink. The colour was beautiful and I resisted the urge to stroke her cheek. Was she embarrassed about being with me.

"What did you do to her, Leech?" He growled, his even disgusting Dog breath blowing into me. **(A/N: Ok Jacob does not have bad breath, just to Vampires, obviously) **Then I realized Bella was wearing my shirt. Oh, that was why she was pink.

Just then I heard, no saw, Jacob's mental images of what he thought I was doing to her. It was nauseating. As if I would ever do such things to Bella without her consent. Or ever, for that matter, it was far too risky. **(A/N: He means sex you guys)**

"Get out hell out of my way or I will fucking make you." I was in no frame of mind for all this crap. Bella looked at me in awe. Oh shit, I realized I'd never actually said something with this much…malice, in front of her before. Then she looked directly at the Mongrel.

"Jake, get out of the way. I am absolutely exhausted and the last thing I need is this. Piss off." It is a good thing Vampires and Werewolves have good hearing or Bella's words might have been unintelligible.

"Bella, why are you wearing _his _top?" Stupid, stupid, stupid Dog.

"Leave her alone, Black, it not what you think." _Who are you trying to kid bloodsucker? Yeah I know you can hear me. For God's sake, what did you do to her?_ I decided to let Bella take over, the question was meant for her and not me.

_B_ella, DAMN IT, TELL ME WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS STENCHING CLOTHES?" My Angel cringed away from him, holding me tighter. Then she burst out hysterically laughing. It was a beautiful sound but right now I was more concerned with why she was laughing.

"Jake, you're such a prat sometimes. Nothing happened. We went outside and it was cold so Edward gave me his shirt." She pulled up my shirt and showed her dress to Jacob and carried on laughing. I was immediately even more disturbed and alarmed. Jacob was too because his mind went blank and he was staring at her as if he couldn't even comprehend her laughing at something that wasn't funny. It dawned on me that she was rambling because of her drowsiness.

"Oh." That was all Jake said. _You and me, Leech. We need to talk NOW._

"Yes I know Mongrel. We will talk _later._ It is neither the time, place," and my eyes flickered towards Bella, she was in no way to get involved in this, she was too fragile, too delicate, and too perfect. "Or company for that matter." Jacob stepped aside and glared at me. I blocked out his ramble of insults that came tumbling towards me and turned to Bella.

"Come on love, your delirious." I took her at inhuman speed to her room and placed her down on the bed, before kissing her forehead. She was a Goddess in human form. I certainly didn't deserve her.

I smelt him out after I had left, he was waiting for me, in my office, sitting in the corner, as if he was too disgusted anything that was in my possession. After reading his mind I knew I was right.

"So you told her everything then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes I did," I replied calmly. _Liar_, he thought.

"I beg your pardon, Dog?"

"If you told her _everything_ then why would she still be here? Surely she would be scared shitless of you." If I had any blood, it would be boiling right now.

"Why would she be scared _shitless_ of _me_?" I emphasized. Jacob's response was one that I was expecting._ Because you're a blood-sucking crazed vamp._

"That maybe so, Jacob, but im not the stupid half-breed morphing Werewolf here, am I?" Jacob winced at my venomous words (no pun intended).

"Stop being so bloody proud Vamp. Tell me exactly what you told Bella."

"I don't owe any explanation, especially to _you,_" I said, advancing towards him. He stood up, a fair bit taller than me, but I was stronger. However I had to be careful otherwise I would be facing the trail of the Volturi.

"You do. She's my best friend-" I cut him off here.

"_Was _your best friend. But you hurt her."

"She has forgiven me," he hissed and I saw he was remembering the hug and comfort he had given her earlier.

"Well, obviously by her dismissive tone earlier, I think not. Oh, by the way. Would you like to tell me why you left her all those years back."

He looked shocked at this. _She told him? Why would she- CRAP she loves him. _At this, he remembered me holding here when we came back in. He remembered me calling her love. I almost felt his heart break, but instead of guilt I felt pity and satisfaction. He was looking at the floor when he gave his answer.

"Because that was the time I changed into a Werewolf. It was too dangerous for me to be around anyone. Billy, my dad, and I moved away to La Push, where he originally came from and I lived there from then on. And its, _your _fault I changed into a werewolf. Your whole family turned and up and the legends began to repeat themselves." Jacob spat. Great now I would have to sanitize the room.

"Jacob, this isn't about you. It's about Bella. She can stay here, with me, if she wants. Or she can leave. I am not holding her prisoner so you have absolutely no right to make Bella's choices for her. ."

"ARE YOU NOT GETTING THIS BLOODSUCKER? SHE HAS A FAMILY. HER DAD WILL BE KILLING HIMSELF WITH WORRY AT THE MOMENT. SHES BLINDED BY YOU SO SHE WON'T SEE IT." He yelled at me. We were practically nose to nose now. God he smelled.

"JACOB YOU KNOW HOW OUR PROTOCOL WORKS. WE TAKE THE CONVICTS AND WE LEAVE BEHIND BELIEVABLE STORIES TO MASK THEIR DISSAPPEARANCE. AS STUPID AS NEWTON IS, HE PROBABLY COVERED BELLA'S DISSAPPEARENCE."

"FOR GOD'S SAKE I WAS THE ONE THAT MADE UP HALF THAT BLOODY PROTOCOL. YOU DON'T NEED TO FLIPPING REMIND ME OF IT. NOW LET _ME _REMIND_ YOU_ OF ANOTHER PART OUR PROTOCOL. WHILE ACTING TO MASK THEIR DISSAPPEARENCE, WE PROCLAIM THEM DEAD. HER DAD PROABLY THINKS SHE IS LYING IN SOME GUTTER SOMEWHERE."

"BLACK, SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOURSELF. NO ACTUALLY, LISTEN TO ME. I AM IN LOVE WITH ISABELLA SWAN AND I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE HER HAPPY AND MAKE HER FAMILY HAPPY. I WILL SORT THIS MESS OUT ON MY OWN. BY MY _OWN _ ACCORD. I DON'T NEED YOU FLIPPING BREATHING DOWN MY BACK LIKE A DRAGON. YOU WORK FOR _ME_, SO YOU WILL OBEY ME."

"I DON'T WORK FOR YOU LEECH. I WORK WITH YOU. NOW I AM FUCKING REGRETTING IT AFTER AGREEING WITH SAM. IF YOU REALLY LOVED HER, YOU WOULD LET HER GO. LET HER FORGET YOU. LET HER LIVE A NORMAL LIFE WITHOUT FRIGGING VAMPS ON HER BACK."

"AS IF WEREWOLVES ARE ANY BETTER, MONGREL."

"AT LEAST I WON'T KILL HER-" I grabbed the scruff of his neck and pushed him up against the wall in one easy arm movement.

"Take that back," I hissed in a deadly voice. I would never ever touch Bella. I would die before I killed her.

"Make me," Jacob smirked. He had got to me and he knew it, and was flipping proud of himself by the thoughts that were coming out of his head. I couldn't help it. My mouth opened, revealing my row of pointed venomous teeth.

"Hmmmm, Black, if my venom turns humans into vampires, I wonder what it would turn Puppies into." I was thoroughly enjoying this. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. _My smile became even more pronounced at his thoughts.

I was leaning in threateningly as Jacob tried to struggle.

"The Volturi would never let you get away with this, we had an accord, which you are about to break."

I didn't have any intention of even touching Jacob with my teeth. Mostly because of the Volturi, but also because the taste would be indescribably repulsive.

I let go, stepping back and inhaling to calm myself. I had been holding my breath in an effort to prevent the Dog's stench from reaching me. Then I smelt it. The most amazing scent. It was hers. Bella's. My eyes quickly flashed towards the door and Jacob's did the same. There she stood.

Her eyes were wide, framed by her thick long lashes. Her mouth was slightly apart and her hair was messed up from sleeping. She looked stunning. Words couldn't even describe the love and adoration I felt for her…

But, why was her heart racing one hundred miles per hour. Why was her breathing erratic? Why was she looking at me as if I was a …monster?

Shit, how much had she heard. And why in Christ's name did I not hear her coming. _If I could hear her thoughts at all_. Damn, had Jacob distracted me so much that I didn't even hear her feet. I was a flipping Vampire, for Christ's sake.

I could hear Jacob, though. _Oh my God. How much did she hear? Shit, I could hear people from miles away. Stupid vampire distracting me. _The feeling's mutual, I wanted to hiss at him.

She was frozen at the door, her hands balled up into tiny fists. I smoothly walked towards her, trying to flaunt this out. My hand reached hers and I lifted them up to my lips and kissed them softly. She stared at me in shock and disbelief. Damn, I wish I could hear her.

"Bella, sweetheart, you awoke? Do you want to go back to bed? You didn't sleep for long." _No way, she won't buy his bluff. Stupid vampire. _I gritted my teeth, fighting the urge to kick him.

I looked back at Bella. She was trembling with fright. I touched her cheek.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"I-saw…"

**OOOOOOOOOOOO CLIFFIEEEEEEE….SORRY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALSO IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I THINK THE INEVITABLE IS COMNIG CLOSER…YES YOU THOUGHT IT…WRITERS BLOCK TUN TUN TUN…YH SO REVIEW LOL X **


	11. Chapter 11 Nightmares Begin

**Ok I officially love you guys. Your reviews have made me reallyyyyyyyy happy (which I need because guess what I have been doing all holidays? REVISING) And also trying to persuade my parents for my fourteenth birthday party which is one month and 22 days. Thank you my regular reviewers too. Basically just all you guys I LOVE YOU: D I especially want to thank ****I-heart-twilight-forever ****for her story idea. THANK YOU…I'm gonna use it a bit later in the story. So anyway here's chapter 11…Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter Eleven- Nightmares Begin **

**BPOV**

_I was standing in a dark room. It was huge a circular. On one side of the room was a pool of clean cool glistening water. On the other side was a pool full of mud. Then I heard a voice,_

"_Bella…Bella…Bella…" It was creeping up on me. I ran away from the voice but it came closer and closer_

"_Bella…Bella…Bella. Then I fell into the pool of water and it went blank._

I awoke panting, my hands fisted into the sheets and my chest pounding. Oh. It was just a dream. Regardless of this, it still frightened me. The voice was so…so familiar. _Shut up, Bella, stop being so damn paranoid. _I got out of the bed, my hands shaking. I needed someone. Anyone. No. I needed Edward.

I walked across the room and out of the door. I had no idea where he was but it was better than sticking inside the room all alone. I could, her voices, loud ones. Almost shouting. Ok, scrap that, they _were_ shouting. I could hear Edwards smooth voice and Jake's low, rough one.

I didn't know where I was going; I was just following the voices. They were getting louder and more urgent. Then I approached a door. It was slightly ajar. Peeking in I saw Edward pushing Jacob up against the wall. Jacob looked like he was choking. I wanted to do something, say something, but nothing came out.

"Hmmmm, Black, if my venom turns humans into vampires, I wonder what it would turn Puppies into." My mouth went dry and my body was paralyzed.

"The Volturi would never let you get away with this, we had an accord, which you are about to break."

Crap. Finally, Edward let go. I let out my breath in relief. I had no idea I had been holding it before. Edward's head snapped into my direction, his eyes hard and threatening. When he saw me, his features softened. I felt a pain in my hands. It took me a minute to realize that I was squeezing my hands so tightly into fists that my knuckles had turned pure white. Edward swiftly walked over to me and took my hands. I wanted to pull away, I couldn't. My body was still in astonishment.

He pressed my hands to his lips. I didn't even register his cold touch. His eyes were locked with mine. I was unable to pull away. I was mesmerized.

"Bella, sweetheart, you awoke? Do you want to go back to bed? You didn't sleep for long." He was unbelievable. He was trying to fake it out. He did it so smoothly straight at me. God knows what else he was capable of. At this thought my dream became clear. It was a defined moment of clarity. My triumph was over ridded by what the dream _actually _meant. I began to shake.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" decided not to say it out loud.

"I-saw…" I was about to say I saw when he just did to Jacob but there could be more. There could be more to the side of the story than I what I had heard. Jacob maybe provoked Edward. I remember when Jake and I were best friends. Half the stuff he came out with made me want to kill him.

"…a bad dream," I finished weakly. I was immediately, yet gently, crushed into Edward's chest. But I knew he was relieved. He obviously thought didn't see anything.

"Come on. I'll take you back to your room. Don't worry, love." I started to panic. I had to do something.

"Wait," I muttered. He let me go. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the room were Jake was. Jake looked very confused. I took a deep breath. I knew this wouldn't help but I could try, couldn't I?

"Will you guys please erm...stop fighting. It's really erm…scary?" I said it like a question. Jacob and Edward looked at each other once and burst out laughing.

**EPOV**

"Will you guys please erm...stop fighting. It's really erm…scary?" She said it like a question. _Why, that's one hell of a girl you got there, Edward. _I cringed at the pain Jacob inflicted upon saying those words but we couldn't help laughing. It was more of a skeptic laugh; we knew it was never going to happen. Bella picked up on this and said angrily.

"Night Jacob." And then she stalked past me. I followed her, all humor gone. I couldn't stand her being irritated with me. In one swipe, I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I murmured in her ear. I heard her stop breathing. I loved the effect I had on her. It was not to different to the one she had on me.

"To bed," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that so?" I smirked.

"Yes, it is so," she muttered sarcastically. I turned her around so she was facing me and pushed her up against the wall, softly of course.

"Well, in that case, I am afraid it is my duty to inform you that you are going the wrong way." I was so close to her that her cheeks coloured. If you fitted a heart monitor to her at the point, the readings would be going crazy. I didn't want her to have a heart attack (and the speed her heart was pumping, I wouldn't be surprised) so I took her hand and led her back to her room.

Once we were inside I closed the light and we were engulfed in darkness. At once Bella's breathing became struggled. I picked her up and put her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. I rested my hand on her warm cheek for a moment and turned to walk away.

Somehow, her hand found mine in the darkness. She managed to grab onto one of my fingers desperately.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Please don't go, Edward." I knelt by her bedside.

"Edward…I'm scared," she said in a small voice. Scared of what? Who would dare threaten her while I was here?

"Of what, love?"

"My dream. It frightened me. Please Edward, stay." I couldn't deny her anything. But I was surprised about seeing her needy side after I had witnessed her independent one. Her dream must have been terrifying.

"Alright, Angel." I grabbed her hand and stroked soothing circles around it. I stayed on my knees all night by her bedside. I wouldn't go into her bed. Not yet. **(A:N/ Ok here guys he is NOT talking about sex) **

Just as she was drifting off she muttered, almost incoherently:

"Edward, if your guards bring you convicts then why am I here?"

"I don't know love, but I'll find out."

**LOL NOT REALLY A CLIFFIE HERE BUT ANYWAY YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO…(FOR THOSE WHO DON'T ITS TO REVIEW)X**


	12. Chapter 12 Morning

**Heya guys, been hectic today, English exam urggggggggggg! I almost fell asleep. Plus on top of that its been boiling here in England, and I swear that never ever happens lol: D Thank you to those amazing people who have reviewed, once again I'm saying this, I love you. So here's Chapter 12 and here comes a mystery character (ok, not really a mystery, we all know who she is) Enjoy and Review x**

**Chapter Twelve- Morning**

**BPOV**

The sun was streaming through the small windows, which only displayed the forest and nothing more. I groaned, it was too early to be this bright. I forced my eyes open and there I was met with the most beautiful sight.

Edward was there, by my bedside. His eyes were closed, his hands still in mine. Every inch of his face, from the straight nose, to the thick bronze hair, was devastatingly, inhumanly perfect. Then I looked at his skin and gaped. It was glowing, as if his skin surface was embedded with tiny diamonds. His chest was smooth and in every contour of it there was yet more glistening gem-like sparkles. It was without a doubt the most fascinating thing I had laid my eyes upon. He was like a stone statue, perfectly still.

I reached out and touched his face, his eyes flickered open, startling me.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

Edward looked at me with a mixture of amusement and love.

"Disturb me from what exactly?"

"From sleep," I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion. He let out a long sigh and chuckled without humor.

"I wish that was the case. I don't sleep." I gasped.

"Ever? Don't you get tired?" I asked in pure awe.

"Never," he whispered sadly, his glowing red eyes set upon mine.

"Not even in your coffin?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I waited for his reaction, praying that I had not in some way offended him. He stared at me for a long moment before pursing his lips tightly and beginning to shake. It took me a moment to process the fact that he was dismally trying to not burst out into hysterics. I sat there, admiring the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and how his laugh itself was low and throaty.

"Bella, surely you didn't think- Why on earth- Whatever possessed you to-" He said through his laughter. Then gently he stopped and lifted up my chin with his forefinger.

"For the first time in my vampire life, someone has made me speechless. I never ever thought any vampire would see that day." I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Then he said:

"But I liked it. Im curious Bella, what other Vampire legends you believe in, perhaps I can shed some light onto them." My cheeks grew warm.

"Disappearing in the sunlight?" Edward looked skeptically at the sun that came in a torrent through the window onto his beautiful skin.

"Well I guess that answers that," I laughed. "What about coming out to feed when there is a full moon out?"

"Ah, I think you have somewhat confused me with our Werewolf 'Friends'. But no, we feed when we please." There was a silence after that. The words 'Feed when we please' had me thinking unwanted thoughts. Edward seemed to be looking at me carefully, attempting to detect my thoughts or reaction. Thank God he wasn't a mind reader. **(A: N/ Oh the irony of her words makes me laugh. No if some of you are wondering, I didn't forget about Edward telling Bella that he reads minds-except hers of course- im just waiting for the opportune moment :D)**

I decided to break the silence that had been imposed because of his words.

"What about capes?" This caused Edward to break out into a crooked smile which dazzled me for more than a moment.

"Oh these humans need to get it right. Do I look like a Count Dracula to you?"

"No, you're much too devastatingly stunning," I muttered without thinking. His smile broadened.

"Give me another one," he said. Well someone was obviously enjoying picking holes in human theories.

"Erm…Fangs. No, forget that one, you obviously don't have…" I trailed off as he opened his mouth wide and lifting his head slightly. Amidst the row of perfect white teeth were four dagger-like ones. My gulp was audible even to me.

Edward closed his mouth and brought them down on mine softly. My heart was thudding in my ears. My head immediately began to spin, whether it was from the lack of oxygen or a reaction to Edward, it didn't matter. It was the most amazing feeling in the world.

When he pulled away I realized something. Although he was the one to usually instigate the kiss, he was always the first to pull away. By looking at my face he knew he had to explain.

"Don't undermine my self-control Bella." I asked no questions to that. Sitting up, I stretched and my stomach growled involuntarily.

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

"A bit," I admitted. He was in the middle of lifting me up when he muttered something of an insult. I was confused. Did he just say that to me? Looking at my alarmed face he said quickly:

"Not to you, sweetheart. Never to you. Its-"

Before he could finish the door burst open and standing there was one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was short, spiky and black. Her pale face, which so matched Edward's, held perfect lips and big golden eyes. She was quite small and looked immensely breakable.

She ran up to Edward, who swiftly put me down, and gave him a big hug. She hardly made it up to his shoulder. She then turned to me, beaming, and embraced me into tight clutches. What-? Who-? I couldn't breathe, she was almost suffocating me.

"Alice." Edward said pointedly.

She pulled away quickly and looked from me to Edward. I could have sworn I saw his eyes roll.

"Whoops, sorry about that. Heya, im Alice, Edward's sister. I've heard so much about you. You and I are going to be great friends" I was almost disorientated with her enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Bella, I know, we've already met. Well I met you really, but you were half-dead so that didn't really count."

"Alice," Edward warned. Alice ignored him and looked at me with a critical eye.

"Where's the dress I put on you Bella?" I gasped. I didn't know what I was more embarrassed about; her putting me in a _dress_ or her seeing me without clothes.

"You...put me in this…" I accused.

"Bella, what are you talking about, you're not even wearing it," Alice laughed. I pulled down the first few buttons of Edward's shirt, showing the straps of the dress.

"Oh, yes I am." I muttered. She laughed a tinkling laugh. I noticed her wearing designer clothes that I couldn't even name. Despite her obvious passion for clothes, I liked her.

"Edward, get out. I need to put her into clean and decent clothes." Edward groaned at this.

"Actually Alice, she was just going to breakfast."

"No that can wait. Out now, Edward." He looked positively irritated. He came and kissed my cheek (out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice glow with happiness) and said:

"I'll have breakfast ready for you, love." And with that he took off towards the door.

**EPOV**

I was just about to leave the room so Bella could get dressed when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_Let me spend a little time with her pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee, Edward. _I nodded my head just a little, knowing she'd understand.

"God Alice, your such an annoying little Pixie," I chuckled.

_That's why you love me._

"Alice, are you sure your head can fit through the door."

_Sh'up Edward. Just go and make her breakfast. _And with that I flew down the corridor, leaving Alice with my love.

**NO CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME…WELL ATLEAST I DIDN'T THINK SO. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE I BEG YOU…OF COURSE I GOT IDEAS BUT AFTER THAT MY STORY GOES BLANK SO GIMME IDEAS FAST. ONCE AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND ESPECAILLY I-LOVE-TWILIGHT –FOREVER…I SHALL USE YOUR IDEA BECAUSE I ALREADY MADE A PLAN ABOUT HOW TO. AS MUCH AS I WOULD LOVE TO CONTINUOUSLY TALK I GOTTA GO AND REVISE. REVIEW X **


	13. Chapter 13 Mindreaders and Bruises

**I am really, really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't posted as fast as I usually do. Like I said before, I have exams and I have been revising like mad. But to make up for it, this is three times the size of my usual chapter. **

**Oh and I own nothing. Also after you finished reading, at the bottom there is another author's note. Please read that… Enjoy x**

**Chapter Thirteen- Mind Readers and Bruises**

**BPOV**

After Edward and Alice had shared a slightly odd conversation, Alice was left alone with me, still glowing.

"So Bella, what do you want to do first?"

"Eat breakfast…"

She laughed at this, obviously I had confused myself.

"No, I mean, hair, make- up, clothes,"

I looked at her horrified. I have never ever, ever, ever in my life seen any who brought up make-up and hair at the most inappropriate times.

"No thanks…I just need to get dressed."

"You'll end up with the hair and make-up anyway, I know it," she insisted stubbornly. What the hell did that mean? I just looked at her skeptically as if to say 'try me'. She returned me a look that said, 'I'm a vampire, therefore much stronger than you and I will do whatever I have to do to get that make up on your face'. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yay, I knew I would win," she squealed. She grabbed my hand, pulled me up off the bed and dragged me to the door.

"Alice? Where are we going?" I said, disorientated by the way she was pulling me at vampire speed, but never once jostling me.

"You have to take a shower first. I'm taking you to Edward's bathroom."

We arrived at a door and she opened it, walking at human speed while I tried to calm myself from the rush that was spreading through my head. Once my head had cleared I looked around at Edward's room. It was huge; the windows were full length and wide, so they almost looked like a glass wall; the view was forest but the still rising sun made it look alive; the carpet was thick and gold. On one side of the room there was a huge stereo and sound system and next to it was the biggest collection of music I had ever seen in my life. On the other side was a grand piano with the cover still up and a piece of music lying on it. The middle of the room occupied once single leather sofa.

"No bed," I smirked. Alice laughed.

"I guess not but I don't really think Edward needs a bed as much as me and Jasper do." Did she just…that's a tad awkward.

"Erm thanks for that, Alice, I really appreciate it." I said uncertainly. She just giggled. Ugh gross. I noticed a suitcase propped up by the sofa.

"That's for you," Alice said following my gaze. "The first thing I did when I came here was drop this off and set out a bath for you. I made it boiling and hopefully by the time you arrived it would be the perfect temperature. I just knew it, so I had to get my timing correctly." Alice announced smugly. Ok well that didn't make any sense in my head but who was I to deny the pixie?

She motioned me to follow her to the other side of the room. There was a door which was slightly ajar. She opened it and led me through to a huge bathroom. I gaped. The colour scheme was blue and silver, which co-ordinate perfectly. There was a toilet on the far side. In one side there was a shower cubicle large enough for anyone to lie down both ways.

In the middle of the room stood a huge Jacuzzi bathtub, which was brimming with steaming water and amazing smelling bath soaps. And lastly, my eyes were drawn to the huge mirror and counter.

"I made him fit that in just last month. I told him someone special was about to come into his life and he needed a bigger mirror." Uhuh, as much as I liked Alice and her constant bounce, some of the things she said didn't make any sense.

"Well towels are over there, shampoos in the shower and you're welcome to use a dressing gown. I'll be right outside if you need me," she said, hugging me lightly and whispering in my ear, "I'm so glad he found someone like you Bella. He has been denied happiness for a long time and he deserves some love. I know how much he cares and adores you Bella and you are going to be together forever. Believe me, im never wrong." I didn't doubt the earnestly in her voice. I thanked her quietly and she left.

Slipping out of Edward's shirt and Alice's dress, I eased myself into the bath and felt all my muscles relax. I had been so through so much in the last forty-eight hours; it felt nice to let all my troubles drift away slowly. I marveled the fact that I was in love with a vampire. I measured the fact that as much as I had believed that nothing greater than humans had excised, I was wrong. It was incredible.

After twenty minutes or so, I got out the bath and carefully, making sure didn't spill any water on the floor and slip, I walked towards the shower and got in, feeling the water come out powerfully down my back and smooth out my hair. After I had shampooed and conditioned, I got out and grabbed a towel, drying my body, just as I was turning around to get another towel for my hair, I caught sight of my body in the mirror.

Reaching across my stomach and over my thigh was a big black bruise. I gasped in shock. I don't remember getting that. I poked it experimentally and felt the dull but present pain. I gasped again and closed my eyes against the throb. I heard a knock from the door.

"Bella, are you ok, sweetheart." It was my angel. He was back. I found my voice. I was just in disbelief that I had such an ugly bruise on my body and I didn't know how it got there.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Love, can I come in?"

I shook my head, then realizing he couldn't see me. But before I could deny his request I heard Alice cut in.

"For God Sake Edward, she's not even dressed. Let me go and see what it is." I heard the door open and close slightly, realizing that Alice was standing right next to me, I covered the towel around me, my cheeks turning red. She raised her eyebrows and handed me pair of underwear and a bra. I hastily put them on, snapping out of my reverie.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked. I pulled faced her directly, exposing the large dark mark on my abdomen. Her eyes widened and she looked straight up at me.

"Bella… after they cleaned you up, I thought it was alright. You had lost a lot of blood from your arms and a cut to your head. I saw them after they had healed, completely normal. But I didn't see this. God no." She sounded horrified.

"Alice, I thought you changed me. You must have seen this." She shook her head. I heard Edward growl from outside but we both ignored it.

"Bella, to be honest, I didn't look at your body once, not wanting to cause you embarrassment when you found out," she admitted and my respect for her increased in that single moment.

"Alice. Please?" I heard Edward say, his voice was caped with anxiety. Alice paused for a moment.

"Damn it Alice. Let me come in now or so help me I will drag you out of here. Alice stopped again, her face furious.

"Over my dead body, Alice."

**EPOV**

I saw it in Alice's mind. My angel hurt. Her beautiful body, flawed. My emotions reached a new limit, one that has never been ventured by me before. It was three hundred times magnified then hate and anger combined. The black mark across her navel kept flashing in my brain. I needed to see her. To hold her. To tell her I would kill whoever touched her. Like Alice would even permit that.

I stood, pacing outside my en suite. I could hear Alice. "Bella… after they cleaned you up, I thought it was alright. You had lost a lot of blood from your arms and a cut to your head. I saw them after they had healed, completely normal. But I didn't see this. God no." I could feel pain soaking into her tone.

"Alice, I thought you changed me. You must have seen this."

I could see Bella's face. It was anxious and scared. Her brow was puckered and she was shivering with the cold. I growled. For God's sake Alice, get some clothes on her.

"Bella, to be honest, I didn't look at your body once, not wanting to cause you embarrassment when you found out,"

"Alice. Please?" I asked her. I needed to see Bella. She replied back through her thoughts. _Edward, wait. _ My fury took a toll then.

"Damn it Alice. Let me come in now or so help me I will drag you out of here." I hissed. My Love was hurt and she was sitting here pissing around with me. _Edward, get this in your head. She's scared. We all know how you tend to over react and the last thing we need is to increase her apprehension. Just wait a few more minutes._

"Over my dead body, Alice." Stupid annoying pixie sister. I was all ready to go barging in there and take Bella in my arms. Place my cold hand on her stomach to make the pain go away. When Bella said:

"Alice how do you both do that," her voice was light yet I detected curiosity.

"Do what?" Alice said absent mindedly and I could imagine her running her hands through her spiky hair.

"You don't say anything and then he responds. It's…odd." Alice yelled at me then. _I thought you told her everything Edward. God, do I really have to do everything around here?_

"Alice don't you dare," I said through my clenched teeth.

"Oh, Edward can read minds, didn't you know Bella?" Alice said. I repeat, stupid annoying pixie sister.

_Sorry about that, foot and mouth disease. _

"I know Alice, I know." I said nonchalantly. Someone needs to stick some superglue on her mouth.

Then I remembered what she had just said and I tensed, waiting for Bella's reaction. I heard an almost inaudible gasp.

"You mean Edward…my thoughts…?"

"Nope," Alice said cheerily. "He can read everyone's mind, except for yours." She said, hoping that it would make her feel better.

Why? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked worriedly. I almost snorted. I could read minds and she thought that there was something wrong with her?

"Yeah, yeah, it gets pretty annoying after a while so you should consider yourself extremely lucky." Alice said coolly. Ok that was enough.

"Alice, get her out here now." I whispered. _Fine, fine. But it may take longer than you think. _Ugh damn Alice and her perfectionist ways. Bella was already beyond the valley of perfect.

"Fine Alice, make it quick," I grumbled, dying to see Bella. I lay on my sofa and closed my eyes. I wasn't exhausted, in fact that was quite impossible, I was just mentally weary.

**BPOV**

"Just a second Bella," Alice said, slipping out of the bathroom.

"No dresses," I called out to her. Literally before I finished the sentence she was back with a…_dress! _

"Alice, please no." I begged.

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Bella, you'll look amazing in this. You already do but that isn't my point."

"Alice," I grumbled.

Alice crossed her arms and said defiantly:

"I'm going to win Bella."

"Fine," I groaned, exasperated.

"Yay!!!!" She cheered, tossing me the thin, silk blue dress.

Ok, regardless of my total dislike for clothes, the dress was actually quite nice. Despite the colour, it was quite casual and modest. It came just above my knees.

Once I had put it on, Alice straightened my hair. Well this could not get any more fun (cue sarcasm). Then Alice told me to close my eyes. I could feel her putting a small amount of make up to my face. When I opened my eyes, my first sentiment was, WOW!

"Bella, you look stunning as usual," Alice said, sounding pretty damn pleased with her handiwork.

"Thanks Alice, can I see Edward now please?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you guys to it."

"You're leaving?" I asked, my face falling.

"Yes, Bella, I only came for a bit, anyway. Jasper wants to go hunting. I'll see you later Bella," she said, giving me a tight hug and kissing my cheek. Then she flew out, saying bye to Edward as she left.

The next thing I knew, Edward was gently crushing me to his chest. He placed his freezing hand to my stomach tenderly. I shuddered lightly. I couldn't think straight, me being so close to him. I could almost taste his amazing scent.

"Those were some of the most painful moments of my life, Bella." He murmured into my ear. I rested my head against his torso. It was so comfortable there, despite his rock hard surface.

"Can I please…see?" Edward asked. He sounded uncertain; something I thought would never be possible. I nodded, pulling away. Carefully, I pulled up the dress, exposing my legs, underwear and beaten stomach. The bruise was below my underwear as well. I should have felt embarrassed, but I just overflowing with tension.

The expression that was on his face was absolutely terrifying. His eyes had somehow melted into a hard fury, where his features were twisted into inexpressible anguish.

"Bella…" He managed to whisper, "My guards did that to you?" Now he mentioned it, when I was captured I do vaguely remember being maybe kicked in the stomach.

"I think so…"

"God…I knew that stupid Newton hurt you Bella, but I never imagined-" He broke off, never taking his eyes away from my stomach **(A: N/ He is not being pervy here, just thought I'd point that out)**

"I am so sorry… you have no idea how much pain I'm in. I am never ever going to let anything harm you Bella. I promise that to you now." Edward then kissed my forehead.

Then in one fluid movement he pulled my dress down, his manner becoming brisk.

"Breakfast time for the human."

He picked me up and took me into the beautiful room with the intricate table. Food was already there. I sat down and ate, silent for a few minutes.

"Edward…?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you really, you know, read minds?"

"Yes," Edward answered, looking anywhere but me. My cheeks immediately flamed, some of the things I thought about him were embarrassing. He's probably been in hysterics listening to my thought. Yay.

"But not yours Bella." I almost sighed out loud with relief. So Alice's explanation was confirmed. Although I did trust her, it would just put me at peace of mind if I heard it from the source himself. I decided not to press it, he was obviously very uncomfortable with the topic and if he didn't want to tell me in the first place, there may be some reason behind it.

"Can I ask you something else? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I don't wish to pry."

"Ask me anything, Bella."He said softly.

"Well the way Alice talks, the way she uses the wrong tense in her words. Is that a mistake or something else?"

He sighed and looked at me wearily. Then his eyes flickered to my almost untouched food.

"Eat."

I picked up my toast and continued chewing.

"Bella, I am almost tempted to say that she uses her words in the wrong context, but then I would have to be lying to you, which I don't want to do." I quickly cut in.

"Edward, if you don't want to tell me then it's not compulsory. I was just a bit confused because she seems to know everything as if they had already happened…if that makes sense."

He sighed again.

"Yes Bella, it makes perfect sense. Ok, Alice can see into the future." I coughed over my toast and almost started choking. Ok, I was fine about the whole mind reading thing, even calmer than they probably thought, however the future thing was too much. Edward grabbed the glass of water and took my head in his hands. Pouring the water down my throat, I could feel my chest relax.

"Sorry," I said weakly, ". Alice sees the future? I bet she saw me coming." I muttered the last sentence.

"In fact she did," Edward said, carefully laying the glass back down on the table.

"She did?" I asked, a little taken a back.

"Well not you particularly, she saw someone coming that was going to affect my life drastically, I can only assume it meant you. But her visions are subjective, depending solely on people's choices. When their path changes, so does their future. The thing that was coming disappeared and came back a few times. You must have dithered about doing something that was going to bring you to me."

His beautiful lips worked in synchronization. I could never get over how incredible he was.

"Uhuh, "I muttered, lost in his pool of blood red eyes.

"Bella, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything, "I found myself saying. He chuckled and brought his lips to mine. Fireworks exploded within me and my heart was beating that familiar rhythm that it would beat when I was intoxicated by Edward.

After he pulled away, I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry, just wanted to get that out of the way." He said smiling.

"You were saying?" I asked, still flushed from the kiss.

"I want you to tell me all about yourself."

**Let me know what you guys think…please review! Also I have my almost full plan of the story. Next you are going hear Bella's life etc. Them something will happen…something you guys will never expect (cue the tun tun tunnnn) so yeah, basically review and read on. Love you reviewers x**


	14. Chapter 14 Thinking of Jacob Still Hurts

**Hi guys! Hope you all liked the previous chapter. Here is the next one. Right now I am exhausted because I went to a friend's sleepover and watched a horror movie. Now im scared silly. But regardless of this I am still up and writing this for you. So enjoy. **

**Oh and I own nothing xx**

**Chapter Fourteen- Thinking of Jacob Still Hurts**

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan and I live in Fork, Washington. My mother, Renee, and her husband Phil live in Phoenix; my parents divorced when I was really young; however I stayed with my mother until three years ago.

"Phil, her new husband, was a minor league baseball player. His job took him all around the States. My mother stayed with me at the time but I knew it was painful for her to be away from him so I did them both a favor and told them I would live with my dad, Charlie. Of course my mother told me to stay but I wasn't going to have her unhappy on my account. So I left. Forks was horrid, it was always so cold and wet." Edward cut in at this point.

"You don't like the cold?" He asked, amused. I knew he was referring to his skin. I rolled my eyes and continued.

"It was different there, with a small population it was easy for me to get noticed. This was exactly the opposite of what I wanted. In school, my life became trying to avoid the constant train of people that happened to be so fascinated by the new girl." Edward interrupted again.

"So…to make your mum happy, you were unhappy?" He asked, his eyes narrowed and critical.

"Yes, when you love someone, you will stop at no boundaries to make sure they are happy." He took my face into his hands.

"You are the most selfless creature I have ever met." I needed to control my breathing before I had a heart attack. He kissed my cheek, released me and then motioned for me to continue with the story.

"Then a great opportunity came up for me. I was accepted into one of the best high schools in the States. However, it was a boarding school. My mum and dad both agreed that I shouldn't pass this up. Even Jacob agreed with me. He told me that it was my life and you should live it to every opening that hits you.

"The day before I left, we went to the cinema as a sort of going away occasion. This was after he told me his true feelings about me so I had to admit, it was slightly awkward. However, Jake was my best friend and I was willing to over look it if he was. He felt…unwell. When I got home I checked on him but Billy said he was fine. The next day I left. I didn't expect Jake to see me off as he was actually ill.

"I returned almost every weekend and holiday to see him. However, I was never allowed. Billy saw to that. He said Jake wasn't in any state to have visitors. Apparently, he had left school completely and sat on his butt all day. After the last time I saw him, word leaked that he had moved to La Push. He didn't tell me or anything, so like I said before, I moved on with my life. Obviously now I know it was because he turned into a Werewolf."

I had to take deep breaths here. God knows why I decided to recount that again. It tore me up inside just thinking about it. I looked away from Edward and the tears spilt out again. I really needed an explanation from Jacob. I knew it was because he changed he left but why did he avoid me? Edward let me calm down, placing his hand on mine. Then he changed the subject.

"Tell me about what happened before you came here. Tell me what you remember." He urged.

"It was my friend Jessica's birthday party. Her party was at a club, quite far from my house. Charlie had agreed to let me go to. The club was horrible. Everywhere there were drunken man and strippers. I could have sworn there a few drug dealings going on there. Everyone was really out of place. Then I went to the toilet and that's when it all became blurry. I vaguely remember being kicked in the stomach, so kicked back harder. That is when the person became really rough and hit my head. That is when it went blank and I woke up here. "

I closed my eyes and tried to blank out the pain that was caused by the memories. Now I couldn't stop the sobs from escaping my lips. I daren't look at Edward. My hands cover my face and I continue. Then I remember the makeup Alice had applied on me. Looking at my hand, I thanked god that none of the makeup had smudged. Luckily, it was waterproof. She's a handy psychic. I heard Edward muttering. I looked up and saw him hissing menacingly on the phone. He then put it down and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You're going to get your explanation, Bella. Right here and right now."

**WHAT YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT…**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK CONCERNING THIS CHAPTER OR ANY CHAPTER REALLY…JUST REVIEW :D XX**


	15. Chapter 15 Handing Over

**Heya guys, im not going to reveal too much about this chapter. But can u do me a favor. I am bored of Edward calling her love and sweetheart and angel. Anyone got any good romantic, sweet and caring names. Not darling, not dear, not babes, not sugar. Something that Edward would actually call Bella. Anyway…Enjoy and Review x**

**Chapter Fifteen-Handing Over**

**EPOV**

"Who do you want first?" I asked.

"What?" My Angel asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Who do you want to see first, Bella or the shit that bought you here." She looked terrified at my abruptness, but I couldn't help it. I can't see her in pain and she deserves to here the truth from the ones that hurt her. I lifted her off her chair and cradled her in my arms.

"Bella, do you honestly think that I can see you in this pain? Who first?"

"Jacob," she whispered. I closed my eyes when she said his name. It was apparent to me that she held some sort of compassion for him, and I didn't like it. It hurt me, but if that was the case to make her feel better, I would help.

"Jacob," I called, knowing he could hear me. I had just called Newton and Jacob, they should be waiting outside.

The door creaked open and Jacob, cautious of the door frame, walked in. Jacob's thoughts were spinning in a blur. His eyes narrowed when they saw Bella on my lap, but soften when he saw her distress.

"Yeah, what Cullen?" I took a deep breath before I lost it. Stay calm; this is for your Bella.

"You and Bella need to talk. About why you left." His face remained a mask, blank of emotion. However, I knew that his insides were tensed and his thoughts were immediately anxious.

"I'll leave you to it." And without another word, I put Bella on the chair, kissed her swiftly and flitted out of the door and to my study, where I buried my head in my hands. It was almost as if I was letting the Dog have her. I couldn't stand to be away from Bella and know what is going on. But I would let Bella and Black work this out on their own. It was their private matter and I had to respect that.

So now I said here, all I could do was wait.

**I KNOW IT IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BUT IM EXHAUSTED. I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW PROABABLY. DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME SOME GOOD NAMES FOR EDWARD TO CALL BELLA. ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER (HOWEVER SHORT IT MAYBE)**

**LOVE YOU REVIEWERS AND ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME STORY IDEAS XXX**


	16. Chapter 16 Made up

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days…like I said EXAMS. Anyway this isn't my favourite chapter but it'll do lol. Thanks for all the names you guys gave me, im gonna use some of them soon. So here it is and don't forget to comment and review…x**

**Oh and I own zilch…nothing….nada…el grande nada **

**Chapter Sixteen- Made up**

**BPOV**

I was scared when I was left alone with Jacob. Not because he was a Werewolf, but because I was going to hurt over his explanations. He stared at me for a long time, his expression a mixture of incredulity and tension. Jake then, slowly, came and sat next to me on one of the chairs. He then sniffed the air and made a face.

"God Bella, you really stink of Vamps."

That broke the ice immediately and I laughed, feeling warmth inside me. This was how Jacob was before, before he became distant. I looked at Jake's warm eyes and smiled to myself. I had really missed him. His bronze skin was radiant and his muscles were literally popping out of his shirt.

"Jake…what happened to us? We had so much fun…you were like my brother. Then why did u leave me. You broke my heart."

At this Jacob began to shake out of anger. I was scared for a second and for the first time around him I felt a little insecure.

I put my hand on his arm and immediately the pulsating stopped.

Bella…I broke your heart? You _did _break mine. You didn't even give us a chance. I loved you…in fact I still do. You just rejected me," he spat. There it was, all the ease lifted and the apprehension was apparent.

There was so much I wanted to say…so much I wanted to make him understand.

"Jake, listen. I told you that I loved you to. Just not the way you wanted. You're my brother, my best friend. I didn't give us a chance because I didn't want to jeopardize the friendship. Besides, I thought we were over this. You told me and we went back to normal. How can it still be eating away at you…it happened years ago."

Jacob looked down at his lap and clenched his fists.

"When you fall in love, Bells, you will understand." He growled.

I tried to put it as delicately as I could.

"Jake I think I'm already in love." The defiance of what I just said what on his face before I had even finished the sentence.

"That isn't love, Bella. It can't be. Love at first sight doesn't even exist. It's just lust; you're caught up in his looks, in his power. Sure he may love you but you can't love him. I know you Bells, you can't."

That is where my composed mask of concern for him broke. Enough was enough.

"For fuck's sake, Jake. If you know what love is like them tell me. And I will be the judge of if I love him or not."

"Do you care about him? Is he in every thought you occupy? Every time you see him, do you breathe a sigh of relief that he's ok? Would you do anything for him Bella? Would you trust him with your life? Could you…stay with him forever? Well tell me Bella, could you?"

The answer was clear on my face. Of course I loved him. It was true love and destiny. If Edward told me to jump off a cliff, I would do it without a moment's hesitation. Jacob knew my response.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I really am. I can't help it. I love you too though Jacob, always remember that. I do. You are my best friend and I can never ever forget you. I would give my life for you too. I pray every day that you're alive and well and happy. I tried to forget you but it was hard. But what I have with Edward. I don't even know. It's indescribable. You deserve so much better…" I said, choking on my own tears.

Jake's tears are pouring down his cheeks too and he attempts to wipe them before I can see. I don't dare look directly at his face, too much anger and pain would be there, staring me in the face.

"Look at us Bella. We're a right pair aren't we?" Jake said, brushing my tears away with his hot fingers. I broke into a watery smile.

"I guess I knew that you didn't want me like that so I attempted to move on. But when I saw you again I just hoped and hoped that it could have changed. Bang goes that theory." He laughed without humor.

"Jake, let's not talk about that. It's too painful. There is also another thing that's painful but I think I deserve to know that one. Why did you leave me after you turned into a Wolf. And more importantly, why didn't you tell me? You said those wretched words to me with such malice and then just left." I asked, steeling myself against the extra hurt that was about to come.

"Bells," he sighed, "Do you honestly think I wanted to leave you? Do you really think I wanted to say those things? I think I should tell you the whole story Bella." I nodded for him to continue, a flicker of hope awakened in me. Maybe Jake didn't really want to leave me.

"My dad, Billy, comes originally from La Push. In La Push, most of the males are descended from wolves. My grandfather, his dad, was one of the first and main wolves. They come about when there are creatures close by called the "Cold Ones", which basically means your Leech-pals.

"Our job is to protect the human race against the blood-sucking one. That is what happened in La Push. Vampires entered the territory that La Push protected. Who or why they were here was never known. A lot of boys, who were descended from the main wolves, changed at that time. And that meant that I did too.

"Yet, at the time, I lived in Arizona, so when I changed, there was no direct guidance, apart from the voices in my head and my dad, who had heard the tribe legends and had known what was going on immediately. My dad tried to convince me to go to La Push. You see, Bella. When you become a Werewolf, you suffer a great deal.

"The first transformation is excruciating and after that a number of other problems occur such as emotional problems. If we couldn't control our slight irritation or anger then we morphed there and then. Not to mention it was extremely easy for us to hurt anyone around us at the time.

"So I ditched school and sat at home all day, Billy tried to teach me to try and control myself, but that was not as easy as he hoped for. It was ok though Bella. No one asked too many questions to why I wasn't in school and how I had suddenly taken a huge growth spurt. And you were at boarding school, so you couldn't enquire too much. But you did. Every spare moment you had you came down to my house and were persistent. But my Dad never permitted it.

"Bella, young Werewolves are so very venerable and dangerous. One emotion and I could be tearing your head off. I almost came so close to hurt Billy. My own dad. Then even I knew it was time to move to La Push. So I had to distance myself from you. When you next came over I said those excruciating words to you. It was for your own benefit Bella. I couldn't be around you when I was so young and out of control. I'm like the newborn Vamps, really. Except we don't intentionally hurt anyone, our job was to protect.

"Bella I have gained so much control over myself. But I regret saying every word that I did to you. I tried to distance myself from you, but it broke my heart too. I'm sorry."

And that was it. All the barriers we were both trying to conceal over the last three years were broken. I had my best friend back. My sunshine, my breath of fresh air. And as we embraced, relief swept across me and the knot in my stomach loosened.

**OOOO HOW DO YOU THINK EDWARD WILL REACT TO THAT? PLEASE REVIEW LOADS AND IF I DON'T HAVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS IM NOT GONNA POST THE NEXT CHAPTER (LOL JKS IM NOT THAT MEAN) SO REVIEW LY ALL REVIEWS XXXXX**


	17. Chapter 17 When explanations go bad

**Heya guys, here is chapter seventeen. I hope you guys like it…im a bit scared of my own writing. I'm not sure I like where im taking this story lol. But I still love it. Tell me what you think…and a huge thank you to all those who reviewed. You are my inspiration. Love you guys…xx**

**AND I STILL OWN NOTHING BY THE WAY…EXEPT A VERY COOL TOPFROM TOPSHOP ;)**

**Chapter Seventeen-When explanations go bad**

**EPOV**

I think enough time was up. I walked back inside to where Bella and Jacob were. They were hugging tightly; I could hear the shouts of relief and happiness coming from Jacob. And Bella looked radiant as usual. If Bella was happy then I was too, happy.

When they broke apart I ran to Bella and placed my arm around her waist and murmured in her ear.

"Are you all right, Angel?" She nodded at this. I looked up at Jacob who was pointedly looking away from us. I hated him, but what he had done for Bella, I could never forget.

"Jacob," I said quietly, "Thank you, I am really grateful for what you have just done. You just minimized Bella pain."

_I didn't do it for you, I did it for her. _

"Fair enough, Jacob."

Bella looked at me confused, I just shook my head.

"Bella, I got that bastard that brought you here outside, you're going to get a full explanation. Even I am too. You ready?"

She just nodded. Jacob made his way to the door.

"Jacob, won't you stay?" Bella asked, it was painful, very painful. But it was for my Bella. Jacob looked and me questioningly and Bella looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and said, "Ok Jacob, I suppose you have a right to listen to this too."

Jacob sat down on another one of the chairs, Bella was in the middle of both of us.

"Ok Bella sweetheart, I'm going to bring in Mike Newton, he brought you here and now he is going to explain why."

**BPOV**

So there I was, Edward on one side and Jacob on another.

"Ok Bella sweetheart, I'm going to bring in Mike Newton, he brought you here and now he is going to explain why."

I nodded, I was too afraid to talk. I remembered the punches and kicks that were laid upon me by this Mike Newton and shuddered. But then I remembered that I had a vampire and werewolf sitting either side of me. That was a little reassurance I guess.

"Get in here Newton." Edward hissed and the door slowly opened. Standing there was a burly man, quite short but with well built muscles. His eyes were blue and his hair was dirty blonde. He looked scared… no that was an understatement, he looked petrified.

"Yes Sir, you wanted to see me?" He said, looking down, then his eyes flickered to me and he smiled creepily. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edwards fists clench.

"I see you remember Bella. But something you forgot to remember? We only bring in convicts. Do you get that Newton? Criminals and lowlifes, not the innocent. Why the hell did you injure and bring Bella to me in the first place? Didn't it pass your thick skull to enquire to weather Bella here was an innocent citizen."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I just assumed she was."

"Why the hell would you assume that?"

"Because she was in the most twisted, dangerous, criminalized club in the U.S. Almost every single person there is corrupt and criminal, you know the sort, druggies, prostitutes etcetera. I guess it was just of her being at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I had to punch her like I did because she was stronger than I thought. I was gonna get a girl anyway and you know how they are. Weak and venerable. Not her though. She gave me a mark to remember when she hit me. I had to take her out" He said, visibly wincing.

"Do you know what mark you left on her?" Edward hissed, walking up to him, his red eyes locked with Mike's blue ones. He shook his head and Edward spat in his direction.

"You are so useless. You know what? I'm so tempted to dispose of you right now. But you can salvage this. Tell me how you covered up her disappearance. If it's good enough then I'll let you go." At this, I started shaking. Edward was openly giving a threat in front of me.

"I didn't," Newton said, looking terrified.

"What?" Edward said moving closer to him. I could see Jacob, sitting calm and collected. How the hell? Then Edward swiftly clenched his fist and punched Mike straight in the stomach. He went flying and hit the wall. Where he fell, bleeding. Blood. Shit.

I looked at Edward who was taking deep breaths and closing his eyes, his body tensed and his eyes closed. Jacob sprang into action. He lifted up Mike, making sure no blood spilt on the floor and jumped out of the window.

My heart was racing and I was shaking uncontrollably. Edward's eyes opened. They were black. Pitch black. He looked at me, a hunger in his eyes and then it was gone. Edward straightened up, not a hair on his perfect head wavered.

I stood up and took a small step towards him. I didn't know why I was, he was like a magnet, attracting me.

"Bella, angel, stop." He said through his clenched teeth. I froze. I don't know how long we stood there. Could have been hours. Could have been days. I was transfixed by his divine face and hypnotized by his new black eyes.

"Bella, I am sorry you had to see that. I lost control. I didn't intend to hurt him. But your face in his mind, when he hurt you. I couldn't bear it. Bella. I'm so sorry." This time I was the one to close my eyes, I couldn't get the image of Edward punching Mike with such a force and then Mike lying there, blood covering him. My Edward did that. My Edward killed someone. Surely no one could survive being punched with such a force. It was almost like a bullet being implanted through your stomach.

"Edward, can we go please." I said. I had the sensation that I had just been lifted up. Then I felt a gentle movement and a few seconds later when I opened my eyes I was back in my room.

I lay down on the bed; it was the middle of the afternoon. But I was so tired. I felt Edward's cool hands entwine around mine. I flinched and pulled away. Those were the hands he had just killed someone with. I couldn't touch him without wanting to cry.

"Bella…" he said, looking hurt and gazing into my eyes. I turned away from him.

He heard him stand up and walk towards the door. I panicked. He couldn't leave me. I didn't know what I wanted, I wanted him to not touch me but I couldn't stand being without his presence. I loved him so much, he couldn't go. My heart started beating erratically. I couldn't even breathe properly when he wasn't around.

"Edward," I gasped. He turned around and saw my terrified expression. Milliseconds later he was back, one hand had cupped my cheek and he kissed it.

Tears streamed down my cheek. I was so emotionally unstable right now, again the phrase popped into my head, _what the heart wants but the mind can't have._

I wanted him to stay with me and hold me but he had just killed someone before my eyes and my good-citizen side was taking over.

I knew he had killed people before, he even told me as much, but at least I didn't even have to imagine or see that. When he told me that they were convicts that he killed that made me feel a little better, knowing that those people where scum. But Newton probably was innocent, the victim of a very bad mistake.

Edward lifted a long finger and traced the lines where my tears had shed and then he wiped them away. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination but the finger he had wiped my tears away with, he put in his mouth. I looked at him questioningly and all he said was.

"Sweetheart, you're lucky that it wasn't your blood that spilt in there. Your blood is like my drug and I wouldn't have been able to resist such potency."

I didn't say anything to that. I mean, what can you actually say to that?

"Why were you about to leave me just then?" I asked. He sighed.

"Bella, you needed time to think. You still do. You just witnessed me doing something horrific. I should leave you on your own." He said.

I nodded at him. Again he kissed my cheek and then left. But I didn't think. I couldn't. What was I supposed to think about? So I just fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I didn't mean to kill Newton. I was an accident of the worst kind. I was over ridden by anger and his human scent of blood. As soon as any blood was spilt it took so much strength to refrain from devouring him. After that I wouldn't be in control and Bella would be next. I shuddered involuntarily. I would never hurt Bella. Ever.

Luckily, it was the dog that saved me from committing such a great act of sin.

_I'll take him outside and cover for you. But you hurt Bella and you'll wish you had never met me._

And my beautiful Bella was in shock. She wouldn't talk to me properly, it broke my heart. I decided that I should let her have time on her own to think. Me being there just might make it even worse than it should be.

But as I left I could hear her breathing struggle and her call out my name. I couldn't bear be away from her. But after I told her that she needed time I left.

Straight from that I ran to the nearest window and sprang out of it. I was weak, another reason I couldn't be near Bella. I needed blood. I ran through the forest, picking up the scent of some elks. I followed my familiar instinct and found them, pouncing on one and relishing the taste of at least some blood. It was like water to an alcoholic. Did the job just never fully satisfied.

After a few more I ran back and jumped through the open window into my room. There I grabbed my music paper and a pen and began to finish my composition for Bella.

**BPOV**

_I was once again standing in that dark room. On one side of the room was the pool of clean cool glistening water. On the other side was a pool full of mud. The voice came again_ "_Bella…Bella…Bella…" I ran faster and faster, my breath becoming more and more jagged, my legs pounding under the intensity of my run. _

"_Bella…Bella…Bella. This time I ran into the pool of water, hoping for an escape from the voice. Instead I was drowning, slowly. _

Then I awoke again. I was so scared. I had my suspicion before but at that moment I was positive what my dream meant, I had to choose between Edward and Jacob.

**REVIEWWWWWWW LY XX**


	18. Chapter 18 Wanting You

**Heya. I am sorry it took me a little more than a while to update. I know my exams are over but im still really busy. Yesterday I went to see TRANSFORMERS 2, it is actually one of the funniest films I have seen (even though it's not supposed to be humorous) but anyway. Back to the story. I hope you guys all realizes that all of this is building up to a huge twist (tun tun tunnnn) so keep reading and reviewing (as I know you guys are amazing and you shall do so)**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter Eighteen-Wanting You**

**BPOV**

What does this mean? Of course I love Jake. He is my best friend. The feelings towards him that I have are more brotherly than anything. But are they? Maybe they were before. But not now. I am sure I like him too much for my own good. Ok, fine. I love him. I am sure if Edward wasn't in the picture, Jacob and I would surely be together. But Edward was there and the love I felt for him compared to Jacob was like the Universe compared to an ant. Edward was my life.

Sure if I had Jacob, my life would be ignorantly incomplete, for I would have never have experienced true love. I know that nothing could break the bond that Edward and I had.

But Edward…he was against nature. As I am sure were his intentions. That defiantly means that perhaps I and Jake were made for each other. But there was a storm. A storm that disrupted every objective Mother Nature had and destroyed the path of fate. That storm was defiantly Edward.

Then I heard a gentle melody, coming from somewhere. I stood up, creeping out the door, following the music. I walked down endless corridors, perusing the music. Then it stopped, but it had come from the door next to me, I was sure of it.

The door was a little ajar, I peeked it. It was Edward's room. Where was Edward? Unfortunately, my view wasn't very good. I heard some paper rustle and a pen scratch it. Then the music began again. It was beautiful, a mixture of high and low notes, played randomly, almost experimentally.

I could feel so much meaning in that song, I had to restrain a tear from falling from my eyes. Gradually, the composition came to an end. No. I needed to hear more. I leaned my ear against the door, eager to hear more of that angelic music.

Then I fell, tripping over my own two feet. It was unbelievable, even when I was stationary, I managed to injure myself in some way. The door burst open and I stumbled in, landing on the floor.

I looked around and saw Edward sitting behind the grand piano, a smile playing on his lips.

"Bella, is it just me, or do you like to wander during your sleeping hours."

I blushed.

"You disturbed me," I mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Really Bella? Did I?" He was clearly amused.

I sighed in defeat.

"No I had a nightmare again."

In a millisecond Edward had got up, dashed to my side and lifted me up, taking me over and laying me on the leather sofa.

"Bella, angel, is something worrying you? Is that why you're having all these nightmares?"

I looked at him in awe. Was he joking? My family probably presumed me dead. I was in love with a vampire and my werewolf bestie hates my boyfriend. Of course im not worried. **(A/N: Sorry that's actually my sarcasm, not Bella's.)**

I looked away and he knelt by my side.

"Bella, what are you thinking? Please tell me, it's driving me insane."

"Well now you know how the rest of the world feels," I mumbled. **(A/N: Sorry again about Bella's sarcasm.)**

To my surprise, he merely chuckled lightly.

"You know I have never met any human who dares talk back to me. The Dog of course is an exception to the rule."

I didn't reply, I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I turned to meet his gaze but I was distracted by his newfound beauty.

"Edward, why are your eyes gold?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You're awfully observant. I just fed on animal blood, its different from human so it changes my eye colour. Back to your dreams, Bella. Obviously something is causing you distress."

I sighed. I couldn't tell him.

"Edward…I miss my family." Ok that wasn't entirely the truth of what he was asking, but it was the truth. Then it was like I had awoken. Was I really that stupid, not to think properly about how my parents were feeling?

Edward looked at me, his eyes penetrating. I momentarily lost my breathe.

"Bella…I can let you go if you want. I can let you see your family. But I need a few days. Let me fabricate some story of your disappearance. Then you are free to leave me."

The pain broke through on his last words. I hated to be the one causing them. I touched his face.

"Edward does this mean that if I go back to my parents, I can never see you again?"

My heart started beating rapidly as Edward refused to meet my gaze.

"Bella, I'm not sure. To be honest, the Volturi know nothing of this. I would like to keep it that way, otherwise they will hurt you." He said bitterly.

"But you can come and see me can't you? Surely you can leave this place."

"Yes, Bella, I can. However, I may not be able to control myself around that many humans in one go. Even the few guards here are a strain for me to be around."

The panic and hysteria ripped out of my chest and my breathing became almost like panting.

"Edward, I can't leave you. I can't…please can you do something?"

"If I asked you to stay with me here, that would be extremely selfish of me. I can come and see you, I am sure. But when no one is around. My control can't slip. Especially around you."

I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. Edward stood up with me and placed his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"How did you like my song? No doubt you heard it."

"It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard," I said, laying my head on his hard chest.

"I composed it for you."

My heart swelled and I looked up at him.

"You wrote it for me?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I said simply, he understood I was too overwhelmed to say anything else.

We stayed there for a long time, our eyes fixed upon eye other.

"Do you want to dance Bella?" Edward asked softly.

"NO!" I almost yelled. Edward looked thoroughly taken a back.

"I can't dance…" I said meekly, suddenly interested by the swirly patterns on the floor.

Edward looked at me. I half expected him to laugh, instead he took my hand and tightened his grip on my waist.

"Would you like me to teach you?" He breathed. I nodded, barely aware of what I was doing. All I was conscience to was his body touching mine.

Slowly we began to move, there was no music, but there didn't have to be. At this moment I was truly and perfectly happy.

We carried on for a few minutes, until I was brave enough to do something I would never dare do.

The hand that was on top of his shoulder moved suddenly to his shirt buttons. I undid the first one. Then I stopped, waiting for his reaction. It wasn't good. At first he stared at me in shock, as if he couldn't contemplate what I was doing and then he let go of me and took a step backwards.

"Bella? What are you doing?" He said his voice low and rough.

"I-"

To be honest I wasn't quite sure. I did know that I needed him.

Then the truth hit me.

"You…don't want me?" I said, tears pricking in my eyes from the blatant rejection.

Edward growled in frustration. I backed away from him. At this, he didn't stop me, instead he said;

"Of course I do. You don't even know. But I can't. Not without hurting you."

"You won't hurt me Edward. I'm sure of it." Then in a blur, Edward ran to a rack of shelves and knocked it over with his fist, and then he turned to a vase and smashed it, picking up the pieces. I watched him horror-struck, unable to think.

Then he knelt on the floor, with the broken pieces and crumbled them into dust with one mere closing of his hand.

"Are you telling me, Bella, that I won't hurt you?" Edward snarled, staring up at me with defiance. I could barely move. But I needed to keep Edward under control.

"No Edward, you won't."

Then, in a flash, he had pushed me up against the far wall. His hands taking mine and pushing them over my head. His grip was tight, yet I sensed that crying out in pain would only make it worse.

"Do you still think that?" He said roughly, his nose an inch from mine. I stared into his narrowed eyes, with all the truth I possessed I said:

"Yes, I do, Edward, now let go of me."

He released me from his clasp and took a step back, running his hands though his beautiful bronze hair. I let out a long slow breath, regaining myself from a panic attack.

"Bella…"

The sound was so quiet that I wasn't sure he had even said it.

His eyes flickered to mine and he whispered again.

"Bella…"

It wasn't a question or a statement. He was calming himself down. Then he got down on his knees and stared up at me.

"Bella…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just needed to show you, what I could do, why we couldn't…" Edward's eyes were beseeching mine. I lifted up my wrists to examine them; there were two red marks where he had grabbed me forcefully. I looked at him again.

"You didn't have to do that; I would have taken a no." I said lightly, trying to make him feel less guilty. If he thought he had injured me then he would never touch me again no doubt.

"Bella, Angel. I lost control, I'm weak. Especially around you. Just the thought of the many ways I could hurt you triggered me off. You have no idea how sorry I am."

And I understood him. However, this just opened my eyes t how cautious we should be whilst together. When Edward said he could hurt me, I didn't doubt him in the slightest.

"Edward," I said, reaching down to him, "I understand. We have to be careful. Please don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault."

"Isn't it Bella? This is my entire fault. I brought you here in the first place, I haven't let you go. Your family is probably suffering because of my selfishness. How can you tell me this isn't my fault?"

"Because, you're going to help me get back to my family and you're not the one that brought me here in the first place."

Edward shook his head.

"Again with the defiance, Bella? You know, if you worked for me, your impertinence would have forced me to be rid of you a long time ago. You're so unique, so beautiful, and so divine." He said, standing up and touching my cheek.

Before I could respond, his lips were crushing on mine, softly but urgently. I felt the all so familiar spinning of my head and my pulse a blur. His hands wound around my waist and mine around his neck, pulling us closer. Then our mouths opened together and I felt his amazing breath against my lips. But then he stopped, pulling away gently. My face was red, I was sure and fireworks were exploding loud and clear in my ears.

He smirked; obviously impressed with himself with the effect I was having just by him giving me by a mere kiss.

"You're so human, Bella." He said, running his pale graceful hands through my hair. I smiled, fascinated by his awe.

At his touch I could barely respond, my whole body was tingling where his hands had merely drifted over. My eyes closed and I lay my head on his chest.

"Back to bed for the human I think," Edward said. And before I knew it we were out the door, flying through corridors and back into my room.

He laid me on the bed, pulling the covers over me, before I could protest.

"I could have slept on the sofa. There was no need to bring me back here." I huffed. I loved Edward's room. It was almost like a shrine for me. His scent and presence were everywhere.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Bella, do you honestly think I would let you sleep on a sofa, when there is a perfectly good bed in use here?" I didn't answer; to be honest I was mesmerized by his alluring silky voice and his magnetic golden eyes.

"Exactly, Bella," he said, misunderstanding my silence.

Then he took my hand and kissed it delicately. Then, he stood up to go as he had done before. He obviously wanted to give me the choice whether I wanted him to say or not.

"Edward, stop. Please don't leave me." I needed him and also he kept my dreams away. I was safe and secure around him. Edward looked at me once and almost flew to the other side of the bed, where he got in and pulled me close to him. I didn't expect him to do that. It was far past his boundaries. But who was I to complain?

I let my eyes close and I molded myself into his rock hard chest. He began to sing quietly the song he composed for me; it was the most beautiful thing I had heard in the first place. But coming from his lips made it almost like a pleasurable torture.

In minutes I was drowsy, the last word I heard was Edward whispering into my ear:

"I do want you, love. So very much."

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LET ME KNOW. ALSO IM CURRENTLY ON 92 REVIEWS. LETS EEE IF WE CAN GET OVER 100 SHALL WE?**

**PLEASE DO REVIEWS BECAUSE YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPIRATION AND KEEP ME GOING X**


	19. Chapter 19 Dawn Romance

**Heya, sorry it took me longer than usual to update this, but this chapter is also really long so that should make up for it. If you love this chapter or think I need to improve on some stuff let me know by your reviews. Also please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy x**

**Chapter Nineteen-Dawn Romance**

**BPOV**

I was still a little drowsy, though almost fully awake. I could feel the heat of the sun as it streamed through any gap from outside.

I turned around, my eyes still closed, only to be restricted by cold iron arms.

"Bella, are you awake?" I heard the angelic voice whisper.

"No," I groaned, "Just five more minutes"

There was silence. Then…

"Shit Edward, hahahahaha, STOP IT NOW!" Edward had somehow managed to get me on top of him and start tickling my stomach.

"Are you awake yet?" He said.

"YES, PLEASE STOP," I yelled, squirming, no match for his grip.

Then he stopped, laying me gently back on the bed. I pouted; his chest was more than comfortable for me. Seeing my face he broke out into a weak smile.

"Sorry, Bella, no can do."

I huffed.

"Fine. You can tickle me to death but you won't love me to death?" I immediately knew that I had crossed some sort of drawn boundary.

"Bella, do you want a repeat of last night?" He said, gritting his teeth. Then remembering last night, I remembered what he said before I fell asleep. I felt the blush creep up my cheeks.

"I love your blush, it's so beautiful," Edward murmured absent-mindedly. "Tell me what you're thinking. Please, Angel."

The red on my cheeks became more pronounced.

"Nothing," I muttered, playing with the bed sheet.

His perfect, ice-cold fingers lifted up my chin, so I was staring directly at his perfect eyes. I lowered my gaze to examine his wonderful full lips.

"Look at me, Bella," his voice was dominating.

I willed myself away from his lips and stared back into his golden orbs.

"Tell me why you were blushing Bella," he said, intensifying his gaze on me. I was lost in his face, his scent, his very presence.

"Breathe Bella," he reminded me.

"I wouldn't have to be reminded if you just stop dazzling me," I accused breathlessly.

Edward smiled all too innocently.

"Really? Me? Dazzle Bella Swan?"

I groaned and sat up on the bed, pulling myself away from Edward who was lying next to me.

"There's probably a reason why normal people can't read minds. It's so the things in our head can actually remain secret," I said, refusing to even flicker my eyes towards Edward. I knew I would be powerless against his natural charm and dominance.

"Bella, please?" I heard his glorious voice plead. It was too persuasive, too crafty. I succumbed into his will, barely looking at him, I said:

"I was thinking about what you said to me before I fell asleep. I was wondering if you meant it. Do you really want me?"

My voice was small and my cheeks were on fire. I couldn't believe I had the nerve to say that out loud. Edward was far too winning.

There was a moment of silence. I waited for his fury but it never came. Instead, he sat up too. It was such a sudden movement that my eyes swiftly followed him in alarm. I then saw a sheepish grin on his face.

"You heard that?"

I felt a sudden thrill inside. He really did want me; he said it when he thought I wasn't listening. He proclaimed that he did, but what if he was lying in order to keep me happy? Like I said, Edward was far too influencing. I nodded in response to Edward's question.

"But barely." I added.

"Well, it's the truth. I have never ever wanted anything so much in my life. I love you beyond word, Angel, and I want to show you."

My heart began to thud in my ears. Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed Edward roughly back down, straddling him, and hissed.

"Then show me."

In a single instant, he grabbed my arms and pushed me down, so he was on top. Stupid, super- strength vampire.

"Bella, you're pushing your luck and mine with it." Edward said, way too seductively.

"Fine," I pouted. I meant to say more but I was incredibly aware that Edward Cullen was on top of me, our noses touching and his delicious breath whirl-winding into my mouth. His pale skin was glowing with desire and need. His beautiful eyes were prisoner of a hunger that conquered him. Then his hand began to trace the outline of my lips, before kissing them gently.

Then his hand snaked to mine and his lifted up my wrist, pressing his face to it. At first I thought he was kissing it, but when I felt the air around my wrist whoosh, I realized he was inhaling the scent from my veins. Feeling his body tense with mine, he pulled away suddenly, with vampire speed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You smell so incredible. I can't even put into words what the potency of your blood does to me. But I promise, I will never ever harm you. I will die before I do that, Bella." He said, standing up, pulling my hand so I did as well. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I was over-come with such a feeling of protection and love towards him that I had to hastily brush my tears away.

Edward's hand wrapped around my waist and he kissed the hollow in my neck, causing my breathing pattern to deteriorate. The cold compared to the heat my body was giving out made the experience a lot more pleasurable. We stood next to the bed, Edward, very muscular looking compared to my fragile figure.

Then he pulled away from me and stared into my eyes concerned, lightly brushing the (I am sure) bags under my eyes, with his fingertips.

"Are you sure you slept enough, love? You had a bit of a restless night."

"Did I?

I was confused. I don't remember waking up constantly, how could I have been restless?

"But how?"

"You err… you…" It was one of the rare times Edward's composed controlled mask broke and he allowed himself to be at least a little embarrassed. I had a feeling it only happened around me.

"You talk Bella," he admitted finally. Shit. Crap. Shit. Crap.

"HELL NO! ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?" I yelled, burying my face in my hands. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and he began to rub soothing circles around my back as I felt the tears leak out. I knew I talked in my sleep, my mum often told me so. But I never thought it would be an issue till now. I would have preferred it if Edward had been able to read my mind, at least thoughts could be controlled to a certain extent. However, I had absolutely no responsibility of what dared come out of my mouth in those hours that I was asleep.

"Love, hush, it isn't that bad. At least I'm happy. I get to hear a little of what goes on in your mind, even if you are unconscious in the duration of that." He whispered in my ear. I tried to remember my dream, because that was obviously related to what I had said. It was a mixture of Edward and Jacob, Vampires and Werewolves, right and wrong. Shit.

"Edward, what did I say?" Pulling away I looked him directly in the eyes, only to be stunned by him. His hands entwined in mine and he gently kissed each of my fingers.

He was trying to distract me. That much was obvious.

With my embarrassment mixed with my desire for him, my emotions took a toll on a sudden frustration.

"Edward please, tell me," I begged, staring directly at him, ignoring my thumping heart.

His reluctance was apparent, yet I detected a little wavering in his resolve.

I decided to use what little assets I had to my advantage.

My hands held tighter too his. My eyes suddenly widened and I looked up at him innocently.

"Edward, please, I beg you. Tell me what I said," I whispered into his ear. He shuddered slightly, looking thrown back. Wow, the vampire was staggered by _me_!

"Your looks are so devastatingly divine, do you know that?" He said, trailing his hands to my waist, his cool touch making me breathless. My aggravation took a new edge. I stared at him pleadingly again. Finally, he exhaled and said:

"You were talking about Jacob, Bella." He muttered, releasing me from his grip.

"Oh," I had guessed as much. I decided to persist some more if I had to.

"What exactly-?" I was cut off by Edward.

"You said that you wanted _your_ Jacob. That he should come back to_ you,"_ The agony broke through his voice and cut me deep. He continued to stare at me, no doubt looking for my reaction. I wasn't going to give him any. I merely laughed, trying to make him seem more at ease.

"That's how I differentiate between the Jacob that I like, and the Jacob that annoys the hell out of me.**(A:N/ Sorry, I stole that from Eclipse because I like that line, I don't own it.)** I liked the softer, jokier side of him. Unfortunately, since he became a wolf, I rarely see that side of him. I love _you_ Edward. Never ever doubt that. I know that as long as I live I will love you." I said, taking a deep breath after my monologue.

Edward's face was an unreadable mask, all of a sudden. He took a step towards me. I imagined it would have been to kiss me or hold me or something. But he was staring behind me, the same facade blocking his facial emotions.

He took another step towards me, our bodies were practically one, yet he seemed to be concentrating behind me. I stepped back again. Edward's eyes snapped towards me and I realized that he _wanted _me to retreat with him. Again he began to step, me advancing from him, until I felt the stone cold wall against my back.

Edward's body was so close to mine that we could have held a thin sheet of paper between us. Again, he moved in closer.

His eyes were filled with the animalistic hunger that I had seen before.

"You _are _mine, Bella Swan. You always _were_ mine. You will _forever_ be mine." He said, his voice rough. I had to swallow down a moan.

He moved in again, we were impossibly close, like we were stuck together by glue.

My breathing hitches to an all high. His arms come either side of me so I'm trapped. Then very gently, Edward presses himself to me, I immediately feel a stabbing pain in my stomach. My bruise.

I gasp in shock at the pain. Edward doesn't react. Instead one of his hands come from the wall and under the dress I am still wearing. I feel something cool against my bruise. His hand was gently soothing my stomach with circular motions. I felt the pain evaporate. It was replaced by a pleasantly numb feeling around my abdominal area.

Then the coolness of his hand inched a little higher towards my chest. My breathing instantly ceased. Edward eyes, which had been staring at my stomach the whole time, diverted themselves and met mine.

"May I?" He asked, his golden eyes disappearing into a dark wave of lust. Before I knew it I was staring, once again, into his black eyes.

"Yes…" I breathed. Then I felt his hand over my bra, it just stayed stationary there, his eyes filled with wonder and yearning. What was he doing? Surely this was way past his boundaries, let alone mine. Last night he had made it clear, the intimate relationship we share should be done so very cautiously. And now he himself was going back on those rules? But who was I to complain.

"Bella…my angel, my sweetheart, you're so perfect. So glorious, so exquisite. What have I done to deserve you? Surely it would be blasphemy if I thought that I even justified you to the tiniest amount. Everything about you Bella is so heavenly. Your body, your voice, your presence. It's all so intoxicating." He said in my ear. His hand moved to the place where my heart was beating so hard that _both _of us could hear it loud and clear.

"I would do anything to keep that heart beating Bella. There's not a place I wouldn't go for you. I love you Isabella Swan." Edward said. Before I had a chance to reply, his hand had moved to cup my face. His began to kiss my nose, my now closed eyes, my cheeks, my forehead, my hair and finally, my lips.

They crushed down on mine with so much passion and lust. Then, one thing he had never done before. He opened his mouth, letting his cool amazing breath to flow into mine. Mine opened with his and I felt him tense as my breath whooshed into his mouth. We remained still for thirty seconds exactly; I was counting in my head, his mouth still pressed firmly against mine. Then he began to trace the outside of my mouth with his tongue, and then it slipped into my mouth. Before I knew what was happening, our tongues were battling for dominance.

Suddenly, Edward's lips became gentle and soft and he pulled away. Leaving me struggling for oxygen against the wall. He smiled crookedly and I felt my heart miss a beat.

"Bella, do me a favor, love. Next time we kiss like that, keep your tongue away from my teeth."

I blushed but then his words sunk in.

"Why?"

He drew in a long breath.

"Because, if you consume the venom that is produced from my teeth, it could hurt you." He said. I nodded, still not fully understanding.

"Now, im going to go and get you breakfast. I'll be back before you know it," he said, kissing my cheek and disappearing out the door in a flash.

I collapsed onto the bed and still tried to regain my breath. The effect he had on me was incredible. Also, he had made it all so clear last night about our err… sexual activities and here he was disobeying his own word. I needed to ask him about that afterwards.

Then a new thought came into my head. Yesterday, after he had killed Mike, I didn't want to talk to him, or even be near him, but after I was willingly accepting him again. Then, after his violent reactions last night, I still ignored them and carried on getting closer to him. He was doing something to me. He was my magnet, more than attracting me, almost forcing me. Well nature was anyway. I am so deeply in love with him that I am positively going insane, ignoring all moral sense.

But perhaps, seeing I was all knew to love and what not, it was like the. The glory, the passion, the heat of first love. It was changing me and I was sure it was doing the same to Edward as well.

Finally my pants caused by Edward seemed to settle down. It seemed like enough almost sexual activity. Well, for now anyway.

**WELL HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? LET ME KNOW. I KNEW A LOT OF YOU WNTED TO SEE MORE EDWARD AND BELLA ROMANCE SCENES, SO HERE IS WHAT YOU GOT. I WILL CONTINUE BEING MORE AMBITIOUS IN THEM EXCEPT FOR THE FACT IM ONLY THIRTEEN, THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME. I BARELY JUST LEARNT HOW TO PUT A CONDOM ON IN SCIENCE, LET ALONE WRITE ABOUT IT LOL. BUT I WILL TRY VERY HARD TO DO SO: D**

**ALSO THE PLOT THICKENS. IM WARNING YOU NOW THAT IN A FEW MORE CHAPTERS SOMETHING MAJOR IS GONNA HAPPEN, DUN DUNNNN DUNNNNN. **

**SO BASICALLY PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE ME IDEAS, ANYTHING. LOVE YOU ALL X**


	20. Chapter 20 I swear it shall be done

**Hahahahaha you amazing reviewers, I seemed to have caused a bit of an uproar by revealing my age. You guys made me laugh so much. I love you all loads. And as your reward im gonna post a new chapter faster than I usually would, though it may be really long. Can I just say that im sure all of know that the amazing Michael Jackson died the two days before yesterday. I just want to dedicate this chapter to him, though I wasn't a big fan, he deserved all the awards he got and his music was sensational. I have a friend who's friend was basically next to the stage for his tour in London in a few weeks. Bless his heart, MJ was a little crazy but he was the Elvis of my time: D**

**Hahaha now im getting emotional. Oh yeah and I have just realized that I haven't written in Edward's Point of view for a while. I think it's probably because I am a girl so I prefer writing as one lol. But some more Edward on the way. So here is my next chapter, it's a bit of a relaxed chapter compared to my other intense ones. Well it may get a little intense near the end of the chapter. I wasn't going to update tonight, as we were going to see the tennis in centre court, except now were not. All the better for you :D Enjoy you wonderful people and don't forget to review x**

**Chapter Twenty-I swear it shall be done**

**EPOV**

When I returned to Bella's room with the freshly made eggs, she wasn't there. Shit.

I ran at an inhuman speed, following here delicious scent. Then I felt another scent mingled with hers. Emmett.

Oh for Christ's sake. Talk about unexpected visit.

Then I heard his thoughts, _Hey bro, long time no see. I'm in the dining room with Bella, I think she's a little confused, would you care to get your butt here. _The amusement was evident in his voice. Of course, I was only gone for a second, she can't have gone far without a vampires help. Emmett must have kept his mind blank in order for me not to hear him and realize his presence. It was quite a challenging thing to do, but Emmett was the only one who could.

I zoomed into the dining room, only to find neither Bella nor Emmett there. They had been here, the scent had lingered momentarily in the air.

_What's the matter Ed? Lost something? _I was gonna shoot him the next time I saw him. Well, it probably wouldn't do anything but still, my intents are pretty clear. I was in no mood for Emmett's play today.

"EMMETT YOU WILL BRING BELLA HERE NOW OR I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE CHUCKED UP TO THE MOON." I yelled. It was unnecessary, even if I had whispered he would have heard me loud and clear, but I wanted him to take me seriously. Like that was going to happen.

"NUH-UH EDWARD. YOU WANT HER, COME AND FIND HER!" I heard Emmett yell back. Oh for the love of God.

I was sick of this. I took off again, following Bella's scent. It drifted off into random rooms, but I knew it was just Emmett's trick, so I just kept going. Then I heard it. The most beautiful sound. It was Bella's tinkling laugh coming from the balcony.

I found the staircase and rushed down it, going into a guest room and leaping out of the window, landing swiftly on the large balcony. I saw Bella looking shocked at my sudden appearance. Her full red lips in a "o" shape and her sparkling brown eyes alight with surprise. Then I saw Emmett. All 7 foot of him. Bella was almost minute compared to him.

Emmett was staring at me, his face covered with humor. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Well, bone crushing for human rates anyway. It felt like a mere touch to me.

Then Emmett's nose wrinkled as he took in the scent of the eggs.

"Man, Edward, that's sick. She ain't gonna eat that." I looked at Bella, who was outwardly confused. She stood up, walked toward me (without falling over, it was a miracle) and sniffed the eggs. She broke out into a dazzling smile which made my insides flip. Bella revealed a human side of me, these emotions I was experiencing were completely new and fresh.

"Smells great to me," she said, taking the plate, sitting down in one of the outdoor chairs. She began to eat and I felt satisfaction at her obvious contentment. **(A:N/I'm not even sure contentment is even a real word, so if it isn't, forgive me.)**

"Bella, how do you eat that, it smell repulsive," Emmett gasped, looking at the eggs as if he was about to knock them out of the plate. In his mind, I saw him doing just that. It made me smile. She looked at him in a bemused annoyance and shook her head. Her beautiful long hair moving with her, the scent was thrown full force at me and I had to hold my breath before I did something I regretted.

"Emmett, please try and not put me off. I happen to like eggs. I'm sure it doesn't compare to the fantastic dishes you happen to eat, but back off." I looked at her in amazement; most people seemed intimidated by Emmett at first sight, but Bella had seen right through his hugely muscled body and saw him for the softie that he really was. She was totally comfortable with him and I was glad.

"Sorry, Izzi, I'll try to imagine the eggs being a grizzly bear or something."

"Don't call me, Izzi," she muttered. God I loved her.

When she had finished, I turned to Emmett.

"I'm curious Emmett, why bring her up here in the first place?" I said, remembering my anger towards him earlier.

"Oh, I was just trying to make you annoyed. It does make me go into hysterics when you get mad. Unfortunately, it didn't have the outcome I wanted." Emmett sighed.

"Emmett, I could kick you." I muttered.

"Bring it on, lover boy," He replied, loud enough for Bella to hear. She turned slightly pink as the blood rushed to her face. She was the most amazing thing on earth, so delicate, so beautiful. I got up and grabbed Emmett by the scruff of his neck. No one made Bella feel uncomfortable, no one.

"Woah Woah Woah Brother. I was kidding. I knew you were getting temperamental. Either you have anger issues or you are in the middle of a sex change and the girlie hormones are getting the better of you." Emmett chuckled. I hissed at his sheer nerves.

Then Bella coughed, sounding much like a disguised laugh. I glared at Emmet. Hell I was going to get the last word.

"You would know all about the _girlie _parts wouldn't you Emmett? I'm surprised you haven't written a book yet. With Rose's help, of course." Emmett stared at me in shock; I knew he was trying to process what I had meant. I let go of him roughly and went inside to the guest room at human speed. When my temper was at a peak, I didn't want my love to be around. I almost heard the _click _as Emmett realized what I had just meant.

"Well, at least I'm not a virgin," he called. My head snapped back towards the balcony. That was it. I stormed back out and tackled Emmett onto the floor.

"Five hundred and two Emmett," I hissed, pinning him against the floor. He was stronger than me but when I was angry, nothing could compare.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Five hundred and two beds. That's how many you and the dear _Rose Petal _of your have broken. And that was since I was last home. How many is it now? One thousand? " I spat at him. I heard his brain counting again and again. He couldn't count even seven beds. He didn't even realize.

"See, if you weren't fucking Rosalie into vicinity, then maybe you would realize. So don't you dare, Emmett Cullen, piss me off about my sex life because I grant you I will reveal some of your darkest secrets and you'll wish you remained a virgin."

Emmett was shocked. Then a smile passed across his face.

"Phew, now that's over, can I talk to Bella?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, getting up and helping him with one easy lift of my hand. I turned to my Angel, she was sitting there, shocked and rigid, barely breathing. Damn it.

I leapt to her side and put my arm around her waist.

"Breathe sweetheart," I reminded her. She inhaled softly and I heard her lungs expand.

"What was that?" She whispered, staring at me in shock.

"Err, well, you see Bella. Me and Emmett have this thing. Almost every time we see each other, he has to annoy the hell out of me and then I retaliate. Then it goes back to normal. It's became a sort of tradition." I chuckled.

"Yup," Emmett chimed in, "That's why I 'annoy the hell out of him' now, to get it over and done with."

Bella looked alarmed and then she broke out into a smile.

"You guys are really weird," she said, mainly looking directly at Emmett.

"Why thank you baby, thank you very much, Uhuh," Emmett said, doing a very bad Elvis impression. Bella cracked up and began to laugh. I watched her in fascination. She really was spectacular. How had I got so lucky?

**BPOV**

Edward disappeared to make me breakfast. Almost immediately, the door re-opened. Standing there was the biggest man I had ever seen. He was even bigger than Jake. His hair was black and his muscles were absolutely huge. Like a body builder. His eyes were golden, his skin porcelain.

I immediately cowered against the headboard of the bed, intimidated by this insanely beautiful man. Not as perfect as Edward, not even close, but yet I knew he was a vampire.

"Heya Izzi. I'm Emmett; Edward's all so amazing brother." I sat there, shocked. I was expecting a totally different approach from this very powerful looking man. Instead I felt immediately at ease.

"It's Bella," I clarified.

"Ok, im gonna call you Izzi anyway," he said.

"No, Bella." I insisted. No one called me Izzi. I had never ever been called that in my life. In fact I don't even think anyway had even got Izzi out of Isabella.

"Ok Izzi," Emmett said, flitting to my side and lifting me over his shoulder. What the hell?

"With all due respect, could you put me down?"

"Nope. We're gonna play irritate Edward. You in?"

"No-"

"Great! Let's go!" I knew that thrashing or struggling would be useless. Emmett seemed like the joker so I played along. I felt us being zoomed along at Vampire speed, in and out of rooms at random. I no longer felt nauseous when travelling at this speed, but it still wasn't the most pleasant experience when I was flung over a vampire's back.

Finally I was put down; it took me a minute to regain a relatively stable state. Then I realized we were on a huge balcony facing the forest, you could see nothing but miles of trees. The sun had just risen; considering it was morning and birds were tweeting. I hadn't been out in a day or two and it felt good.

"EMMETT YOU WILL BRING BELLA HERE NOW OR I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE CHUCKED UP TO THE MOON." I heard Edward's angelic voice shout, ringing with fury.

Emmett seemed to like this reaction and yelled back.

"NUH-UH EDWARD. YOU WANT HER, COME AND FIND HER!"

This was actually quite funny. I let out a little laugh.

Three seconds later Edward burst from the full length window onto the balcony, starling me. He looked as handsome as ever. It never ceased to amaze me that he looked like a Greek god. No even better.

Without warning, Emmett hugged Edward, thumping him on the back. I could feel the force of it just by looking at it yet Edward didn't even seem to wince. I guess he couldn't feel it.

It was then I noticed the plate of fried eggs in Edwards hands, I was hungry and the delicious scent was wafting over to me immediately.

But Emmett had to go and ruin it by going,

"Man, Edward, that's sick. She ain't gonna eat that."

What? Was it just me being weird. I stood up and leant in closer to smell the eggs. No, they smelt good.

"Smells great to me," I said, taking the eggs and sitting down again, beginning to eat fast, relishing the taste. But of course, Emmett decides to ruin it _again._ He was unbelievable.

"Bella, how do you eat that, it smell repulsive?" He asked, clearly baffled. Oh god, I wanted to hit him. **(A:N/Notice how Edward and Bella both want to hit him lol)**

Enough was enough.

"Emmett, please try and not put me off. I happen to like eggs. I'm sure it doesn't compare to the fantastic dishes you happen to eat, but back off." I think I just myself off even more by imagining the things Emmett would eat. Well Done Bella.

"Sorry, Izzi, I'll try to imagine the eggs being a grizzly bear or something." I would have felt sicker at the choice of food he delegated to me but something distracted me again. It was annoying me beyond belief.

"Don't call me, Izzi," I said, not even bothering to look at him. I continued eating. Edward and Emmett both stared at me, making me feel really self-conscious. I think Edward realized this as he began to talk with Emmett just as I was finishing off.

"I'm curious Emmett, why bring her up here in the first place?" His tone was light but with a dangerous edge to it.

"Oh, I was just trying to make you annoyed. It does make me go into hysterics when you get mad. Unfortunately, it didn't have the outcome I wanted." Emmett sighed.

Edward muttered something fast and low, I couldn't decipher it.

"Bring it on, lover boy," Emmett replied. Oh God. He isn't referring to…? Crap he is. I felt my cheeks go warm and Edward's eyes on me as I stared at the empty plate. Then I heard a protest and look up to see Edward dangling Emmett easily from one arm, supporting him from his collar.

"Woah Woah Woah Brother. I was kidding. I knew you were getting temperamental. Either you have anger issues or you are in the middle of a sex change and the girlie hormones are getting the better of you." Did he just? Oh my God hahahahaha Emmett was the funniest person I had ever met. I decided not to laugh out loud, seeing as Edward's temper was not one to be tampered with, but I couldn't help it escaping my lips.

Hearing this seemed to drive Edward's fury on.

"You would know all about the _girlie _parts wouldn't you Emmett? I'm surprised you haven't written a book yet. With Rose's help, of course."

I didn't understand what Edward was talking about. I understood from the malicious way Edward had said it and the gleam in his eyes that he meant it to cause annoyance. Which indeed it did, judging by Emmet's facial expressions. Then Edward shoved Emmett back to the ground and walked with his fists clenched back inside, slowly.

I felt my heart drop, as much as I was enjoying this, I didn't want any tension or Edward to leave. Emmett looked at me apologetically before yelling.

"Well, at least I'm not a virgin." Instead of upsetting me, as Emmett probably predicted it would, I was glad. He was mine, all mine.

Edward was back again, taking down Emmett with one easy swipe of his arm pinning him to the ground.

Edward suddenly justified the saying _If looks could kill._

"Five hundred and two Emmett," He breathed menacingly. Emmett's confusion and mine was shared.

"What?"

"Five hundred and two beds. That's how many you and the dear _Rose Petal _of your have broken. And that was since I was last home. How many is it now? One thousand? "

"See, if you weren't fucking Rosalie into vicinity, then maybe you would realize. So don't you dare, Emmett Cullen, piss me off about my sex life because I grant you I will reveal some of your darkest secrets and you'll wish you remained a virgin." I don't know what I was more scared about, the fact that there were two very strong vampires here having a fight, that Emmett had hurt Edward, that Edward had hurt Emmett, or that Edward had used the word _fucking._

"Phew, now that's over, can I talk to Bella?" he asked, breaking into a huge grin and glancing at me. I tensed again, waiting for Edward's fury, to my utter astonishment, Edward returned the grin and said:

"Sure."

With that he released Emmett and helped him to his feet, which was probably unnecessary but a very surrendering gesture for both of them.

Their mood swings were giving me whip lash and my breathing ceased. Then I felt Edward's cool touch and his soft voice instructing me to breathe. I complied t his request.

"What was that?"

There was so much confusion in my head right now.

"Err, well, you see Bella. Me and Emmett have this thing. Almost every time we see each other, he has to annoy the hell out of me and then I retaliate. Then it goes back to normal. It's became a sort of tradition." He laughed throatily. Emmett agreed. I inwardly sighed, boys will be boys.

"You guys are really weird," really meaning that it was majorly Emmett. Emmett caught on and started prancing around like Elvis Presley. I would like to re-emphasize, boys will be boys.

I turned to Edward, who was looking at me, his gaze penetrating me. I stared at him for a few moments too, drinking in his beauty. I could stare at him for the rest of my life and till never get tired of it.

I heard Emmett clear his throat. We ignored it and continued to gaze at each other; I could almost feel the passion and yearning between us.

"Get a room, guys," Emmett groaned. Edward glared at him and Emmett put his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Sorry, Mate."

"You will be," Edward muttered darkly.

"Really?" Emmett said, pushing his luck.

"Yes, really," Edward said, picking up a strand of my hair and twirling it on his graceful finger.

"Bring it on Edward. You and me, on the Xbox. N_ow." _Emmett said, standing up and walking inside. Edward laughed and kissed me on the cheek. He lifted me up and in a flash we were in a huge room with a flat screen, a pool table, a chess board and a dance mat. Dance mat?

For the next hour Emmett was crushed by Edward's carefree, almost _careless_ winning. I sat on a sofa, immensely interested and fascinated by the way they played. I supposed Edward did have an unfair advantage though, being able to read minds and all, yet that didn't seem to waver Emmett's spirit.

Today I had a witnessed a different side to Edward. Not a softer, but maybe a more relaxed Edward. Someone who could take a joke, especially with his family around. He seemed equal to them, as opposed to the fact that he controlled everything here. It was easy to spot the brotherly affection between Emmett and Edward, he seemed a lot calmer, a lot more unfocused when he didn't have to be reminded of why he was here.

"Oh, yeah, by the way Emmett. Can you do me a favor?" Edward asked, pressing the buttons on the controller with one hand. Emmett had both hands on the controller and was glaring at the screen in immense concentration.

"Yeah, Bro."

"Tell the rest that if they want to visit, to call me first. You and Alice have both called in unexpected at inappropriate times," Edward said jokingly. Emmett grinned and looked over between Edward and me.

"Course, I'll tell them not to walk in when you two are having your most private moments," he boomed out laughing. My cheeks felt warm for the millionth time today. Edward just grinned smugly at Emmett.

"You just lost _bro_."

Emmett looked back at the screen and groaned, standing up and chucking his controller on the sofa. He then stormed out the door. Three seconds later he stalked back in.

"Rematch," he demanded.

"No can do _bro_. I got work to do. Maybe some other day." Edward said, a crooked smile playing on his lips. Emmett sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but I'll hold you to that."

He hugged Edward and then turned to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I'll see you around _Bella." _He emphasized.

"Hallelujah," I muttered.

Then I was pulled into a huge bear hug by him. I swear I heard one of my bones click.

"Emmett…please…can't…breathe…" I choked. He released me with a "whoops" and I smiled at him as he disappeared through the door.

Immediately Edward gracefully landed to my side and pulled me into his arms.

"You want to freshen up?" He whispered against my mouth as he kissed me.

I nodded and felt the familiar swooping sensation as Edward ran at vampire speed. We ended up in his room again. I walked towards the suitcase of clothes Alice had brought for me. Opening it I made a discovery, it was all lingerie and short dresses. The next time I see her, I will hurt her, vampire or not.

"Shit," I muttered, pulling all the contents out, roughly sorting through them, desperate to find something that I could wear without embarrassment.

Edward, who had been watching me closely (looking very alarmed by my violent actions) was at my side in an instant, bending down to his knees next to me.

"What happened love?"

I was lost for words so I just picked up a very skimpy and lacy dress

"I…I…I can't wear _this_," disgust ringing from my tone, and I dangled it more for emphasis.

Edward looked at it and then looked at all the clothes Alice had packed.

"Ah," he said, understanding my dilemma. Actually, I don't think he cccminded at all. He would probably love it if I wore this. All boys were the same.

Maybe I could wear the dress I wore yesterday, it was relatively modest. But then I realized I had also worn it through the night as well. It needs to go in the laundry.

Edward picked up a few clothes again, examining them lightly.

Maybe he did want me to wear them? I would do anything to keep him happy. I picked up a pale green thigh-length dress, with straps. It didn't look like it was too low cut. I grabbed some undergarments with it and stood up; Edward was up before I was.

"You are going to wear that?" He asked, his surprise was not masked.

"You don't want me to?" I replied, confused. He got what he wanted, why was he asking questions? He looked at me for a long moment before gently prizing the clothes out of my hand, chucking it straight back into the suitcase without looking. Impressive.

"Sweetheart, I would never want you to do anything that you were not comfortable with. You don't have to wear all this said excuse for clothes. It wouldn't make me happy if you were not," he whispered, pushing my hair back. My head was spinning so fast that it took a while for his words to process.

"oh," I said, my cheeks colouring.

"I love your blush," he murmured tracing my cheekbone. "You go in the shower and I'll see what I can find. I'll leave it in the bathroom.

I nodded numbly and walked into his en suite, closing the door and undressing. Half way through my conditioning something hit me. He was going to come in here. With my clothes while I wasn't dressed. Crap.

As if on cue, I heard the bathroom door open slightly. My eyes opened, stinging from the conditioner. Double crap. I closed my eyes again, rubbing them over with water before I dared reopen them and was able to see clearly. On the counter was an outline of clothes. No Edward.

I breathed a sigh of relief. After I had rinsed I got out of the shower cubicle, wrapped a towel around my head ad got dressed. Edward had found me some skinny jeans and a tight fitting white top. Thank God. These were nice and decent at the same time.

When I was ready I came out, drying my hair. Edward looked up from his laptop and smiled a heart-breaking smile.

"You look stunning, as pre-usual."

Whenever he said little things like that, my heart began to race and my cheeks turned beetroot.

It also gave me a sense of security and bravery.

I walked over to him, moved the laptop away from him and wrapped my arm around his neck. His nose rubbed mine and he kissed every part of my face.

"I love you."

"As I love you," he replied.

I played with a gold chain that dangled on his neck. From that a two gold rings hung.

He took the chain off from around his neck and removed one ring from it.

"What is that?"

"It was my part of my 50th birthday present from Alice and Jasper. They told me that when I found someone I loved I should place the second ring on her finger. I thought it was a fluke. I never believed there was anyone out there for me, the present was pointless. Well I turned out to be wrong."

Gently he placed me on his lap, so I was cradled in his arms. Then he took my left hand and slid the ring on my wedding finger. It had a diamond on it, made with one million facets, so it reflected the light. It was stunning. I looked up at Edward, my eyes filled with tears.

"It's so beautiful Edward. I can't accept this." I said, moving my other hand to get the ring off. His hands stopped mine and his eyes met mine fiercely, never moving from mine. The pull I felt between us was so strong that I wanted to pull away. But I couldn't.

"Bella, this is for the person I love. For the person I adore. For the person I worship. You are all these things and more. You have a right to accept this."

"Thank you," I said quietly, he knew I wanted to say more. I just couldn't. Instead I let my head rest against his perfect marble chest.

Edward re-attached his chain and then stroked my hair gently.

"Edward? What would I have to do to be with you forever?" I asked, closing my eyes in relaxation. The words slipped my lips without me realizing what implications Edward may take from that sentence.

I felt him tense momentarily underneath me, but then it was gone, replaced with easy posture.

"What do you mean love?" He asked smoothly. I opened my eyes looking directly at him. He knew all too well what I meant.

"I mean, Edward, would happen if I chose to stay with you forever?" I said, emphasizing each word.

He looked at me coldly.

"Nothing would happen Bella. Absolutely nothing. Well I certainly am not going to do anything about it. I will _not _change you into a vampire." He hissed, looking away from me.

"Edward, please. I love you so much. Please. What would I have to do to become one of you?" I persisted. I will not give up. I wasn't going to die, while Edward lived on without me. Unless that is what he wanted.

"Bella, do you understand the process involved in becoming one of us?" he said, still not looking at me. I didn't care, as long as it meant that he and I would be united until the end of time.

I shook my head. Edward lifted me up and put me down on the sofa. He then walked over to the window facing towards the forest. I didn't like the fact that he away from me but I had the feeling the following words for difficult for him to say.

"When our venom penetrates a human's body it does many things that can't be reversed. Firstly, it kills every cell in the body, replacing it with venom, which multiplies to fill the whole body. It gradually changes the skin and structure of the body, turning it white and virtually indestructible. It defines every feature in your body, making you look insanely beautiful. You grow fangs and every nerve in your body becomes a million more times advanced, giving you strength and speed. Making you the perfect predator," he hissed, only his magical voice could be heard. I felt triple flips in my stomach.

But he wasn't done yet. This time he turned and faced me, his face dominated by a tortured look.

"Sometimes, when a vampire bites a human, they never succeed in changing them. They have no control and they end up draining the human. Humans to us taste like the most delectable thing on the planet. And if by some miracle, you survive the bite; your whole body experiences the worst pain known. For approximately three days you writhe about in agony, unable to move." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say after that. The topic obviously caused him a lot of pain to talk about and I hated him to feel any sort of discomfort.

Instead I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that hard to talk about," I whispered in his ear. He shook his head.

"No, it's not that. It's the thought of you, dying because of me, losing your soul. Becoming like me. I almost do justice to _the living dead. _I will never let you die this way. You are staying human Bella, even if I have to sacrifice myself to do it."

I wasn't going to lose heart. I was sixteen, he was seventeen (metaphorically speaking). I still had over a year to beg him to come around. I wanted him for eternity.

"Edward. If that's what you want then I'm no one to complain. I love you. Nut I do, however, want you for the rest of my human life," I said, trailing my hands across his shoulders, down his arms to his hands, entwining them with mine.

I always seemed bolder around Edward, I did things that I would dare not do in front of _anyone_.

He kissed my lips softly, smiling against them and murmured:

"I swear it shall be done."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PHEW THIS IS ACTUALLY A REALLY LONG CHAPTER BUT OH WELL. SO YOU SAW EMMETT, WOOOOO HOOOOO. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I MAY REVEAL THE REST OF HIS FAMILY. OR MAYBE NOT. DEPENDS WHAT MOOD IM IN LOL. **

**ALSO CAN I JUST SAY THAT I WAS READING MY STORY FROM START TO FINISH AND I FOUND SOMETHING THAT MAY NOT MAKE SENSE TO YOU. WHEN BELLA OPENED HER DOOR THOSE TWO TIMES TO FIND JACOB OUTSIDE ITS ONLY BECAUSE HE WAS TOD TO GUARD HER DOOR. GLAD I CLEARED THAT UP.**

**LET ME KNOW YOUR VIEWS, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. LOVE YOU ALL X**


	21. Chapter 21 Singing our song

**Hello you incredibly cool people :D Here's my next chapter, don't forget to Review after and also read my authors note at the bottom. Love you all x**

**Chapter Twenty-One- Singing our Song**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day went by fast. Too fast. I demanded we go back to the den. I wanted to play on the Xbox. I was extremely fascinated by it and had never owned one before. Edward was trying to take it easy for me. I could tell. How? Well it may have to do with the fact that I won the first nine games.

"Edward," I said, frustrated. He looked at me with angelic innocence.

"What sweetheart?"

"Stop letting me win," I huffed, chucking the controller at him. He didn't even need to look; his arm shot up and caught it deftly. He passed it back to me carefully, ignoring my gapes. I knew he would catch it, I just never imagined he possessed that much skill.

"I'm not, love." He said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Wow he was a good liar.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. "Because when you played this game with Emmett you were able to defeat the dragon three times. Why not now?" He sighed.

"You know me too well Bella," he said, reaching out to touching my cheek.

"It's a good thing too. And it was a bit obvious. I mean, you being a vampire and all," I said, smiling.

He returned the gesture.

"Ok then, we'll play again. No flukes. And we will see who wins," Edward said, determination now etched on every perfect contour of his amazing face.

Of course he won again, but at least this time he didn't _let _me win.

He shot me an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he said, grimacing. I laughed. His competitive side was now very, very clear.

I stood up and wandered around the Den. It was huge, with state of the art technology in every corner. Finally I came to a corner of instruments, including a drum kit, a key board with a microphone, a saxophone and a classic guitar.

I picked up a mike and began to fiddle with the switches.

Edward came to my side in a flash.

"You sing?" He asked. I shook my head quickly and my cheeks began to flame. That gave me a way and Edward gave me a "Don't lie to me" look.

I sighed.

"Only a little," I admitted.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and he picked up a music book from the stand.

"Choose one from there." He said grinning. What did he mean by…? No. Way.

"I can't Edward. Please don't make me," I pleaded, my eyes beseeching his.

He smiled softly.

"Won't you even sing for me?" He asked, moving closer and kissing me on my lips. My stomach was filled with butterflies. From the request and the kiss.

I couldn't refuse him, but I could try.

"Edward…please don't make me," I mumbled, suddenly very interesting with the buttons on the pocket of his shirt.

He looked at me with a dazzling smile, it almost made me pass out.

"Fine," I grumbled. Snatching the music book from him and flicking through it until I found a familiar song.

Edward smiled in victory.

I took the microphone in my hand tightly, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began to sing.

**EPOV (A: N/ Please listen to this song on YouTube at the same time if possible. It's called Once upon a Broken Heart. It's really a great song and very appropriate. I don't own any of it.)**

_One upon a broken heart,_

_I was walking alone in the dark,_

_Looking for a way to start again,_

_What I wouldn't give for a friend,_

_There was no love in my life,_

_There was no light in my eyes,_

_All the tears that I had cried and cried,_

_Seemed liked they'd never end,_

_And I never believed fairytales came true,_

_But now I know that they really do,_

_Now that I found you,_

_Now that I'm here with you,_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you,_

_Showed me a world I've never seen,_

_I woke up and fell into this dream,_

_Happily ever after took time,_

_Once upon, this broken heart of mine,_

_Long ago and far away,_

_I could never dream of the day,_

_That your love would come my way and stay,_

_And sweep me away and I,_

_Never believed fairytales came true,_

_But now I know that they really do,_

_Now that I found you,_

_Now that I'm here with you,_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you,_

_Showed me a world I've never seen,_

_I woke up and fell into this dream,_

_Happily ever after took time,_

_Once upon, this broken heart of mine,_

_This is the way a fairytale feels, _

_This is the way I know it's real,_

'_Cause this is the way a broken heart heals,_

_And I never believed fairytales came true,_

_But now I know that they really do,_

_Now that I found you,_

_Now that I'm here with you,_

_Just look at the sunshine, and you,_

_Showed me a world I've never seen,_

_I woke up and fell into this dream,_

_Happily ever after took time,_

_Once upon, this broken heart of mine._

The angelic voice pierced straight through my being. It was beyond beautiful. Her voice was clear cut and natural. There was no doubt about the fact she was the best singer I had ever heard. It was incredible. She sang it with raw emotion, giving me an indirect link to her thoughts.

She was also stunning when she sang, her eyes were closed, her eyelids glowing. Her perfect lips were moving in synchronization with the song.

When her eyes opened, the passion from her voice was reflected in her chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled and blushed the darkest I had yet seen. I needed to let her know how incredible she was. She didn't see herself clearly at all.

I kissed her softly, putting a lot of unsaid things into that kiss. As my mouth moved against hers, my arms twined around her waist . As usual, I heard her heart rate increase and she began to lose control I pulled away and she looked dazed. I was in the same state.

"Wow," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Yeah, Wow," I replied. Our kisses were always intense but this one had beaten it all by far, even if no tongues were involved.

"You're amazing Bella. Your voice, it's unbelievable. I can't believe you're all _mine_," I whispered, pulling her towards my chest.

She looked up and smiled at me.

"It's funny; I was just thinking the same thing about you."

I shook my head in a vigorous defiance.

"I don't even compare to you Bella."

I think I heard something like a small snort and then a sigh.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love," I said, stroking her cheek and pulling her closer towards my chest.

"What you are going to do, about my dad, I mean. You need to tell him that I'm safe. I'm so worried about him. He's a man. He doesn't know how to fend for himself."

I chuckled.

"Don't worry love, I have a plan. I can carry it out now if you wish?" I asked. She tugged away from me and looked at me directly. Her beautiful eyes made me lose concentration for a second.

"Please, could you Edward?" She asked, her eyes pleading. I nodded.

"Bella I'll go and do it now but is there anything else you need right now?"

She shook her head.

"Ok, you can explore the house if you wish, but in your interest, sweetheart, I would advise you to stay away from the basement."

"Ok." My Angel replied.

I then wrapped my arms around her again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered. I smiled. I knew she loved me but when she said it I felt as if I could fly.

"I love you," I replied simply and walked out the door at human speed.

As soon as I was out of the room I ran at my speed to my office and took my phone. I then took an unnecessary deep breath and dialed the number that Tyler has acquired for me earlier. I called as a private number. He wouldn't be able to trace me.

After one ring the phone was picked up by a man, his voice thick and tired sounding.

"Bella? Bella, honey? Is that you? Please Bella, is it you?"It was Bella's father. I then heard another voice, more feminine, but with the same amount of fatigue and despair.

"Charlie, answer it properly, I doubt it's her," Renee, her mother.

"Mr. Swan?" I asked, in a soothing voice, to lessen their apparent distress.

"Yes?" He said, after hearing my voice and not Bella's his tone became lower and more frantic.

"Your daughter is safe."

There were two audible gasps on the other side.

"What? Who are you? Where is she? Please, tell us?" Her mother said. Oh, I was on speaker.

"Bella is safe and will return home to you in a few days. However, would you mind telling me something? Have you filed a missing person's report?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I need to know otherwise Bella might not come back."

"Yes, we have," Charlie whispered. I sighed, loads of people were probably looking for her.

"Call off the police now," I said, increasing my tone to a slightly threatening manner.

"I am the Police. You tell me who you are and why and where you have my Bella." Charlie growled.

"I can't, I'm very sorry. But all you need to know is that once you have the Police search stopped Bella will return to you, make up a story, anything. Once all these things have been done I will return your Bella to you."

"Please whoever you are, don't let anyone hurt my daughter, please. What you want will be done but if I don't have her home in three days after I call off the search, it will go back on. Understood?"

"Completely, Mr. Swan. You _will _have your daughter back. I'm sorry," I said quietly then slammed the phone down. I hated to do this to Bella's parents. They were the ones that created my beautiful angel.

I sighed. I only had a maximum of three days left with my Bella. I wanted to tell her, she should know exactly how long. But she would enjoy our last days more if she were oblivious. I would go and see her every day, I vowed. But, it would still miss her company here. I felt my heart break in two; I didn't want to leave her.

Then my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID. Alice. I picked it up.

"Hello, Alice?"

"Edward, hide Bella, the Volturi are coming.

**DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU? MWHAHAHAHA, OK SORRY IM IN A REALLY EVIL MOOD RIGHT NOW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR THIS VOLTURI THING BUT IF YOU GOT ANY LET ME KNOW AND IT MAY BE BETTER THAN MINE :D THANKS GUYS LOVE YOU, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. AND I WONT LEAVE YOU ON A CLIFFY NEXT TIME X **


	22. Chapter 22 Now We Wait

**What is going to happen now I wonder?**

**Tun Tunnn Tunnnnnn **

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy x**

**Chapter Twenty-Two- Now we wait**

**EPOV**

"How long Alice?"

"Three hours, they have just decided to come to you so their changing their original root."

"For what?"

"Not exactly sure, but it's about Bella. Word got out about her."

"Shit. How?"

"I don't know Edward, but they mean her no harm, unless she poses as a threat to you or them."

She was no threat to anyone except me, her blood drove me to the brink between sanity. And she doesn't even know it.

"But Alice, _who told_?"

"Edward, think about it. You work for the Volturi and at the same time they monitor your every move, how could they _not_ know about her?"

"Point taken Alice," I growled.

"Sorry. I told Carlisle, he and Jasper are on their way. Carlisle is friends with them, I'm sure that will help the situation and Jasper can control things if it get too tense."

"Thanks Alice," I breathed, slightly reconciled by this little piece of information.

"No worries. Just make sure Bella doesn't get hurt. If she dies, I'll personally come and cut off your-"

I cringed away from the phone as she screeched that last word.

"Again, Alice, point taken. I would rather die than see her even be touched by them."

**BPOV**

After walking around the house for a while I discovered that half the rooms were locked. I found Edward's room and went inside; as I walked across it I noticed my shadow. Looking at the window I saw the sun setting over the trees. I had always been a sucker for sunsets.

I walked to Edward's balcony and leaned over, admitting the sun's long rays and the pinkish tinge that lit up the sky.

"Beautiful," I murmured to myself.

"In comparison to you, not really." I spun around, startled, there Edward stood leaning against the glass door.

"You scared me."

"I have that effect on people," he said, looking jokingly smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course."

"You don't believe me?"

I shrugged.

"You don't strike me as a very intimidating person," I said, teasing his ego. I knew all too well that he could scare people beyond belief, including me if he wanted to.

He took a step towards me.

"You scared now?"

"Nope."

He took another three steps and pushed me against the balcony.

"How about now," he whispered in my ear and his mouth curled back to reveal his dagger teeth.

He did look terrifying, his extremely good looks mixed with merciless pride. Hell yes I was scared.

"Just a little," I said, pulling my gaze away from his golden eyes and staring at the metal rail.

In a sudden movement he pulled my face towards him, curled one hand in my hair roughly, yet barely pulling on my scalp. His teeth clenched and his tensed jaw line was visible. And his eyes ones again turned darker and darker, till the gold looked smoldering and frozen at the same time.

"And now?" he hissed.

In earnest he was scaring me now, I had never seen him act like this, he was always restraining me but he had no control over himself.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Good," he growled.

Then he kissed me like he had never kissed me before. His tongue slid into my mouth without hesitation. One of his hands knotted in my hair whilst the other trailed over the curves of my chest and my hips. Something wasn't right. Where was his gentlemanly behavior? Where was his restraint? Only one conclusion came into my head. He didn't fix it with my parents. It didn't work. Somehow, it had failed.

I tried to pull away but his grip wouldn't allow me. There was no doubt about the fact he was being extremely gentle as usual but a bit more adventurous on top of it.

"Edward…" I mumbled against his mouth

"Hush Bella, don't say a word," he said, his hand moving under my top and tracing my bruise gently. Yet, his lips were still at an edge as our kiss deepened. Then his mouth pulled away from mine and moved down, placing bite like kisses down my jaw line, until he reached my neck. There he stopped and pulled away. I couldn't even look at his in focus, I was breathing so heavily and my pulse was racing in my head.

"Bella, you need to listen to me sweetheart." He said, weaving his fingers through mine.

I nodded, confused between his sudden lust take over and then this. Maybe he could control himself when he wanted to…

"Bella, do you remember those people I said I worked for? The ones who are helping Carlisle make sure I become a vegetarian vampire?"

I nodded again and then noticing the urgency in his voice His eyes completely black and his face now twisted in anguish. Or was it like that before our make-out session? I wasn't sure.

"They're coming," he whispered, his eyes boring into mine.

"But…Why…What…What do you mean?" I said, stumbling, my bewilderment growing more pronounced by the second.

"They're coming to see you Bella," he hissed.

"But _why?" _I asked, the panic leaking into my voice.

"I don't know love. But they found out about our relationship so I am assuming it has something to do with that. Also, it may be a bit serious as they decided to surprise us. Of course with Alice that wasn't possible."

"Someone told?"

He shook his head.

"Not necessarily Bella. The Volturi own the most talented vampires alive. It wouldn't be hard for them to find this out, especially as they were watching me already."

I began to shake lightly and my breathing was coming out in frightened gasps.

"Edward, we need to run, _now_," I said, barely recognizing my hoarse voice.

"No Bella, we can't run. Like I just said, the Volturi possess some of the most powerful Vampires with the most extraordinary talents. There's one vampire, part of the Volturi Guard, Demetri. He's the most precise tracker till date. His senses are lethal and sharp. We need to stay here and wait for them to arrive. I'm sure they won't hurt you, not when they consider my father a brother."

My head was spinning. This was too much for me to handle.

"Would they really not attack me because they have a relationship with your family?" I asked. Edward pulled me inside to his bedroom and sat me on the sofa, stroking my cheek, before saying:

"Carlisle and Jasper are on their way. I won't let them touch you Bella. That's my promise to you," he declared fiercely. This hardly decreased my fear. I was totally and completely petrified.

"But Edward, what if _you _got hurt?" I said, tears forming in my eyes just at the thought. Edward sat on the sofa and pulled me into his arms cradling me within them.

"Bella, don't you _dare_ worry about me," he growled. How couldn't I? He was my life.

"Edward, when are they coming?"

"Soon, in little less than three hours." He said, kissing my forehead, "Bella, love, promise me something. Please."

"Anything," I breathed, closing my eyes. Everything around me was Edward. His touch, his scent, his angelic voice and his love.

"Don't say anything to them, only if you're asked. They treat humans like toys, Bella. There not vegetarian. One wrong move and you could get hurt." He said, agony breaking through his voice.

"I promise Edward. Not a sound unless asked. But, one thing I don't understand, if they're not vegetarian, then why are they trying to help you to become one."

"Favor to Carlisle. And besides Bella, _I don't want to be a beast,"_ he whispered, clenching his teeth the last sentence.

"You could never be a beast Edward. Never."

"Couldn't I?" I opened my eyes to glare at him when I heard his skepticism.

"No, Edward."

He looked at me with incredulity.

"Did you not think of me as a monster outside? When I touched you like you were my…my toy?" He said, disgusted at himself.

"I was wondering about that," I said mildly, running my hands over his tan pullover, which defined each of his muscles perfectly. "Would you care to explain?"

"Bella, when I did that, I had just heard that the Volturi was coming here to see _you._ Do you know how scared I was? How angry I was? Well I still am, but my point is, as I have told you many times, it's dangerous for me to be around you."

"But hasn't that got to do with my blood?"

"Immensely so. When you are around me I lose every single bit of control I have. Since I you have arrived here, I have had many mood swings and anger problems. I didn't have them before I met you, even when with my human prey. Do you know why? Because you awakened the human side to me. It was always there, just deep, deep down. And now I feel it one thousand times magnified than you do."

"And that explains how you were acting because…" I encouraged.

"Like I said Bella, I was angry and hurt. I controlled myself before I came to find you. But when I saw you, your beautiful body, your angelic voice, your even breaths and your glorious scent, it made my blood boil to think what the Volturi were going to do with you. My anger crept up on me. I needed to release it somehow. And, sinfully, I released it on you my angel. I didn't mean to, I was begging myself to stop but I couldn't. Notice how I was very soft with you, I loved you too much to put any inhumane pressure on you, but I was still rough and ungentle man like. I'm so sorry love. I just-I'm sorry," he whispered, staring into my eyes, black on brown.

I nodded, I could understand him. He had told me so many times about his restraint problems about me.

"But what about this morning? After saying last night that we couldn't you know. In the morning you totally seemed to change your mind."

He sighed.

"Bella, you can't touch me because I'm sure that something you will do will trigger me off. You don't know my weak spots and what makes me lose control. I, however, know my boundaries. I still have to be careful, but I wanted to give you something you wanted in the easiest way possible. So I touched you instead. That's the closest I will permit this to go, do you understand Bella?"

His voice became that sudden strong and dominating one.

I nodded again.

We sat there silently for a few moment, while Edward kissed my cheeks, my lips and caressed my hair.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"What do we do now?"

"Now, Bella, we wait."

**OH GOD YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE FOR THIS CLIFFY, EVEN WHEN YOU GUYS THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEEN IN THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I PROMISED NO MORE CLIFFIES BUT I FELT THIS WAS GOING TO FAST SO I NEEDED TO SLOW IT DOWN A LITTLE. ALSO I REALIZED THAT THERE WERE SOME UNEXPLAINED THINGS THAT I WANTED TO CLEAR UP. BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE TO LOOK OUT FOR. PLEASE KEP READING AND REVIEWING LIKE I KNOW YOU DO. LOVE YOU ALL :D X**


	23. Chapter 23 And so it Begins

**Ok, I have a lot to say in this authors note so please read it. Firstly, I know im a bit of a shit for taking so long to post, but in my defense, I have been quite busy and this chapter is looooong. Also I want to cry right now because I think this chapter is the worst I have **_**ever **_**written and I don't want to disappoint you. And also this whole chapter is in Bella's point of view, so it may seem a bit like you don't know what is going on. But don't fret, the next chapter is going to be in Edward's point of view, but I promise not to be boring and repeat **_**everything **_**that has been said. Next, I have incorperated some Bella/Edward love because in a few chapters we may run a bit scarce on that so I have to decided to compensate for it. Also, do you remember me telling you a few chapters something dramatic was going to happen? Well basically you guys, it ain't gonna happen. BUT WAIT DON'T CRY as I have an even BETTER idea and it's incredible and amazing and just wow. But that may happen in three chapters or something. Anyway I really need your support because I'm crossing my fingers and praying that you guys love it. And if you don't please don't bitch at me because I will cry, I am on the verge of a panic attack, and im trying to plan my flipping birthday party which is in ONE WEEK TODAY ON THE 22****ND**** JULY. So yes, that's all basically. And I really do love you all, please don't hate me if you hate this chapter, everyone has bad days right?**

**Love you all, please review and Enjoy x**

**Chapter Twenty-three-And so it begins **

**BPOV**

I fell asleep in Edward's arms, I didn't know how; I was basically having a panic attack. Sometime later I was being called awake, softly.

"Bella, wake up, angel."

I groaned as suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back to me.

I opened my eyes to find me still in Edward's arms. His beautiful face was creased in panic, his eyes wide and frantic.

"Bella, they're here," he whispered.

As if on cue, there was a sudden rush of wind and three black figures were towering over us. I felt my heart plummet towards my stomach. Edward stood up and placed me on the sofa, blocking my view from the strangers.

Then he moved towards one of them, giving me clear sight. But what I could see, I didn't know, for the black cloaks hooded over their faces.

Edward embraced the first.

"Aro," he muttered, acknowledging him. Then he did the same for the others, this time without uttering a single word. My throat had gone dry and my head was pounding at the same speed as my heart.

"Shall we go down to the basement?" Edward asked, lifting his arm towards the door.

There was no movement and Edward sighed.

"Aro, our business is not here."

At this, the figure of Aro dropped his hood and faced me directly. I gasped. He was a vampire, the pale skin and red eyes gave that away immediately. However, his skin was crinkled like a piece of paper and his hair was feathery white. There was doubt about the fact that this vampire was not tens of thousands of years old, he was more towards the hundred thousand.

His eyes looked at me mercilessly and on his powdery lips was the smallest and the most intimidating of smirks. Still looking at me, Aro said:

"Let's not reduce to foreplay now, Edward. You know, by that brilliant sister of yours, that our business has to do with the girl."

His voice was velvety, like Edwards, but it held none of his love, youth and magnetism and did nothing but intimidate me further.

"What business can she have to do with you?" Edward asked, calmly.

"All this talk later Edward. But right now we are weak from our travels and wish to feed."

"Like I said, the basement," Edward said smoothly.

Almost one second afterwards Edward's eyes snapped towards Aro in disbelief, his beautiful eyes, narrowing.

"No Aro. That will never happen," Edward hissed, walking over to me again and almost guarding me."

"Edward, we came here for a reason. If our demands are met, then this will have to happen eventually. Might as well save time," Aro said, his smirk becoming an amused look.

Edward sighed.

"What do you want from me, Aro?"

"From you, Edward, nothing. I seek something else," he said, absentmindedly reaching over Edward to touch my cheek. I shuddered involuntarily as the ice cold papery touch, that was not Edward's cool smooth skin, made contact with me.

Edward curled his fists and hissed.

"We will _not_ have this conversation here, Aro. Not with Bella here."

Aro's grin widened.

"Bella? Ah yes, I forgot. We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Aro." I almost wanted to roll my eyes, thanks for that now mate. "And this is my brother Caius and my dear Jane."

At the mentioned of their names, the other two removed their cloaks.

I nodded numbly, barely away of what he was saying.

The other vampire, Caius, was male. His look similar in age to Aro, yet the features were a little different. Then the third, Jane. She was singularly beautiful, with red eyes and blond her that cascaded down her back. They didn't show a single hint of emotion on their faces.

"Fine, Aro. We have the conversation here and now, if that's what you wish," Edward said bluntly, looking at me with a panicked look on his face.

"And the…food?"

Edward growled so low I wasn't sure I could even hear it.

"Later," Edward replied, not even facing Aro.

"Stand up, Bella," A voice spat. Caius.

My eyes flickered to Edward, he nodded once. Somehow I managed to make it to my feet. Edward came and was holding my waist in a flash.

"So Bella, tell us how this happened," Aro said in a gentle voice. But it wasn't comforting; on the contrary, it was the single most threatening thing I had ever heard.

I wasn't sure what to say. His question seemed very indirect.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean," I said quietly, thanking the heavens that my voice barely shook.

"I mean, how did this happen? You and one of us? How?"

Edward then stood in front of me.

"She doesn't understand this Aro. Neither do I. We don't know how this happened." Edward said, still in a protective posture.

"Well, would you care to explain at least what she was doing here in the first place? She clearly cannot be part of your guard and I doubt she's a Dog," Caius snorted.

"She…she was meant to be my pray. As you instructed, I was brought my once a month dose of human blood. But I couldn't kill her. I fell in love with her."

There was silence. Edward was glaring at Aro with utmost hate. Caius looked smug and Jane showed again, no hint of emotion.

It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't breathing. I let it out shakily. Jane's head then snapped towards me, her eyes gleaming.

"So Edward, how do you know she really loves you?"

I. Hate. Her. Bitch.

I could feel the anger bubbling in my chest and opened my mouth to yell. I didn't care how scary these people were, if they even questioned my love for Edward, I would hit them, it doesn't matter if it would give me a bruise or not.

"Any doubts, Jane?" Edward interjected, baring his teeth at her.

"Just a little."

My anger almost broke through there and then. If only I didn't have Edward restraining me.

"Well, keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward growled. Then he put out his arm and nodded towards Aro.

Aro placed wrinkly hand to Edward's smooth and perfect one. He closed his eyes in concentration. I tensed and felt Edward's other arm run soothing circles with thumb against my hand.

Then Aro's eyes flew open, looking slightly defeated. He turned to Jane and declared:

"She does love him. By the look of it. But Edward, why don't you show us what she really thinks. Does she really love you?"

Edward looked at Aro, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I can't read her thoughts."

Aro and Caius exchanged glances.

"Edward, please step away from Bella." Caius said.

Edward pulled me tighter towards him. Aro sighed and Edward then shrugged in defeat and moved away from me. Without him as comfort I was truly terrified.

Aro then took a step towards me and lifted his arm up to touch mine; without thinking I cringed back.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you."

I almost snorted. Obviously.

"Then what are you doing?"

I meant to make my voice sound like an accusation, yet it came out quiet and afraid.

"Bella, I share a similar power to Edward here. Except for the fact that I have to make physical contact. Of course it is much more inconvenient at times however it is made up for by the fact that I can read _anything _I want."

"And you want to read my mind because…"

"I'm a curious man Bella. Your Edward's power doesn't work for you. I want to see if mine does. Secondly, I want to see if you really do love him. Or this is just a waste of our time and we can dispose you here and now."

My stomach tightened at this. How dare he think that I was faking about loving Edward.

Almost forcefully I stuck my arm back out. He could see if he wanted to.

His paper like hand touched mine. I flinched again from the coldness and the powdery sensation. Aro closed his eyes but the lines of his face grew deeper and deeper with frustration. Then he opened his eyes and smiled.

"It seems she is also resilient to my power."

Edward nodded, his face blank. Then, almost suddenly, his face twisted in rage.

"No, Aro. Absolutely not."

Aro ignored him and looked at Jane. Her full red lips curved into a vicious smile.

"It would be my pleasure Aro," Jane sang, stepping forward. Before Jane could inflict what power she had, on me, Edward jumped in front and took it all. I watched in horror as he fell to the floor and writhed in agony. His mouth was moving rapidly, yet no words were coming out from them. My mind was screaming at me to do something, but my lips were unable to move.

Jane sighed and stopped. Edward's body became momentarily limp but then he stood up again, almost ready to spring on Jane.

"Peace Edward. We were only testing it on Bella. There was no need for you to get in the way."

Edward glared at Aro.

"At least let us try, Edward."

"No," Edward growled.

"Edward, be reasonable. We have no intention of hurting her if she truly loves you and can keep your secret with her."

"Fine," Edward snarled, stepping aside but holding my hand tightly, "But at the first sign of pain you stop, for that is all you need to know, whether she can resist it or not."

"Of course," Caius said smoothly.

I was shaking so badly that I was surprised that I was able to remain stable.

Jane walked towards me and smiled sweetly. Bitch.

"Bella, I won't let them hurt you," Edward whispered in my ear.

Then I looked at Jane, bracing myself for agony but it never came. Instead, Jane was standing there looking irritated, shaking herself in order to control herself.

I sighed in relief. Edward didn't. He was looking even more tense.

"Interesting," Aro muttered.

"Shall we get to the point now, if your done experimenting, that is."

Aro laughed lightly at Edward's skepticism.

"You're nothing like your father. Carlisle has triple your patience."

Edward looked amused at this.

"Years of practice, Aro. But if you would like to get back to the _relevant _topics."

"As you know, our kind has kept the secret of our existence for thousands of years. Never have we given a chance to those who could expose our secret. If you pose as a threat to us Bella, we can't take the risk of letting you survive."

I was shaking so hard that I was unable to breathe.

"I would never…"

I said, this time unable to keep the fear out of my voice.

Edward interjected.

"Aro please, time is precious." Edward growled.

Aro smiled.

"I shall repeat Edward, for your benefit. Patience is a virtue. Obviously one of which you do not possess."

Jane smirked and walked towards Edward, running her hands over the buttons of the shirt he was wearing, her fingers moving over his defined muscles on his torso.

"Oh I think he has his virtue, Aro."

I felt anger bubble at the bottom of my stomach.

Edward hissed and flinched away from her touch.

"Keep it to yourself Jane."

"Jane, let's not push our somewhat _angry_ friend to the limit. As you wish Edward. We want to know if you intend to change dear Bella here."

Edward looked as if Aro had slapped him. Hard.

"Aro, please can we talk outside for a minute," Edward asked. It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

Aro narrowed his eyes, his powerful demeanor evident. Then he nodded once and swept out of the door with Edward. Oh perfect. I was stuck with Slutzilla and Mr. Im-so-cool-even-though-I'm-like-a-gagillion-years-old.

I could feel both of their eyes on me.

I sighed, wondering what Edward was saying to Aro. Of course Edward would never change me, as much as I wanted to be with him forever.

But what would happen if Edward blatantly refused Aro's offer?

I felt a fire burn up in my throat. I wanted and yell and scream to justice. No one could break me and Edward apart. No one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane move towards me, sneering.

"Isabella, isn't it?"

"Bella."

"Whatever, Bella _dearest_."

"Jane, retreat. I'm sure Aro wouldn't appreciate this," Caius said, looking bored.

Jane hissed and walked back. My legs were shaking and the blood was pounding around my head.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at my own two feet, a red blush had found home on my cheeks.

Finally, Edward returned, smiling forcefully. He came over to me and kissed me hard, almost knocking me off my face.

"It's ok," he whispered, his wonderful breath once again whooshing into my mouth. Relief filled me like a bubble, almost fit to burst.

I saw Aro behind Edward, smirking as usual. Following him I saw two extremely handsome men. They must be Jasper and Carlisle Cullen.

Aro muttered something to Caius, who looked almost amused for a second.

"Well, Carlisle my friend, it's been a pleasure seeing you again."

Aro said embracing Carlisle as if they were good friends.

Judging by Carlisle's reply, they were.

"You too, Aro. I hope you reconsider your proposition however."

"What's to reconsider. I made my deal, it's up to your son to keep it."

Carlisle sighed and said;

"Indeed. Give my regards to everyone in Italy."

"Of course." Aro said, shaking Jasper's hand and embracing Edward. Then Jane, Caius and Aro assembled towards the balcony door. Jane and Caius disappeared without another word. Aro however turned directly at me.

"Perhaps I will see you in the nearby future, Bella. Or maybe not," he said. Then he disappeared along with his allies.

There was a moment of silence. What did Aro mean? Don't think about it Bella, don't think about it.

Edward hand found mine and he lifted it, kissing it softly. He then held my gaze, his cold lips still in contact with my hand. I exhaled slowly, trying to control myself. But a traitor tear slipped out of my eye and cascaded down my cheek.

Edward looked alarmed and immediately wiped them away softly. He then pulled me tight to his chest, where I remained, inhaling his glorious scent through my sniffles.

"Bella, my sweetheart, my angel. Nothing is going to harm you now, nothing."

And I believed him. Nothing could break the unwavering bond of trust I had for him.

After the tears had stopped, I pulled away from Edward, noticing the two other vampires who were standing there. Finally I could look at them properly.

The first was in his mid-twenties, with the same pale skin and golden eyes. His blond hair was short and he was possessed by the vampire beauty. Carlisle.

The second was about my age, with haystack hair and wide golden eyes. Again, exquisiteness radiated off every part of him. Not only that, but as soon as I looked at him, I felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me, his emotion controlling talent. Jasper.

None of them held even fraction as much of the attraction that Edward did, but still, they were mesmerizing.

They were standing by the door, not awkwardly, almost as if they were trying to comfort me from a distance. Jasper's talent was doing that and so were Carlisle's fatherly expressions. Carlisle looked and me and beamed, walking forward, his pale arm outstretched.

"Bella, it's glad to finally have met you in your conscious state. I am Carlisle Cullen."

I took his hand and shook it.

It was weird, Alice and Carlisle had already met me before I had even me them. Next thing you know, Jasper turns out to be my great uncle fester who was married to my mother before coveting another younger lady. Ok Bella, let's not let our imagination walk away with us.

Then Jasper walked forward and did the same, he controlled my emotions so well that I practically was falling asleep with comfort.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you." Jasper said.

I smiled, my at ease expressions visible.

"Is that a Texan accent I detect there?"

Jasper chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed. That was where I was born. Me being a vampire and all, it didn't really disappear."

I smiled, talking to the Cullen's was so easy. Every single one of them that I had met so far astounded me with their friendliness and generosity. I'm sure Rosalie and Esme would be exactly the same.

"So Bella, I assume Edward had been treating you well," Carlisle asked, looking pointedly between me and Edward. Obviously Carlisle had told him to, I hardly doubt that Edward has been a gentleman to anyone but me.

I laughed.

"Yes he has actually."

Jasper then winked at Edward.

"Oh shut up Jasper," Edward said, laughing slightly.

"Anyway Edward, the situation has been sorted out, it is time for me to go." Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder and hugging Edward with the other arm.

"Me too, man. Alice needs me," Jasper said, winking again.

"Jasper, keep your thoughts to yourself," Edward hissed.

"If you can't handle the heat, stay outta the frying pan, otherwise known as my head," Jasper said, chuckling.

He hugged us both and he and Carlisle disappeared.

Then something clicked in my brain. Of course, there was no doubt that the Cullen's were genuine and nice people, but somehow, the conversation we just had, seemed…forced.

Before I could ponder on it any longer Edward quickly lifted me off my feet and at inhuman speed we reached my room. He lay me on the bed, before sitting on the edge, his face buried in his hands.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked at me as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Nothing, love, I was just tired, that's all. It's been a stressing day."

"But vampires don't sleep," I stated, as if he already didn't know.

"Yes, love, but it doesn't mean we don't get tired." He said, smiling my favourite crooked smile. He looked radiant, as usual.

I lay back down, realizing my own fatigue. I wanted to know what had happened out there and what they had discussed. But at the same time I didn't. I had a feeling it would just bring me misery.

"What time is it?"

"Little after one in the morning."

"Wonderful," I groaned, closing my eyes, preparing myself for sleep.

"Angel ,don't you want to change first?"

I smiled, opening my eyes, and prepared to shoot the sarcasm.

"Into what Edward? One of those oh-so-modest lingerie outfits. They would be great, not to mention, totally comfortable."

He sighed.

"Point taken. You could always wear one of my shirts," he said, standing up.

I had a better idea. Before Edward could rush out I called out to him.

"Edward, stop for a second."

"Yes, love?" He turned to look at me. I took a deep breath; I couldn't even believe I was saying this, what happened to the shy Bella?

"I want to wear your shirt."

"Yes, love, that is what I am going to get," he said, clearly puzzled.

"No Edward, I want to wear _your_ shirt."

There was a moment of silence and I could hear the audible click as he realized what I was on about.

"Is there a difference?" He asked, frowning. I sat up, preparing to make my intents clear.

"I want one that smells of _you_."

Edward's voice was shaky when he replied, as if he was trying to control himself.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

And he began to unbutton his shirt swiftly, revealing the perfectly chiseled torso. My breathing hitched and all that could be heard were my rapid breaths.

When he was done, he passed the shirt to me and turned away, almost intent on giving me privacy. Or perhaps to cover the tent on his lower half.

I blushed furiously and took it, removing my top I slipped my arms through it.

I then took off the jeans. I tossed them into a corner of the room. I was about to button it up ,when Edward turned back around. Not meeting my gaze, he did them up at vampire speed. The shirt reached mid-length thigh on me.

"Thanks," I murmured, trying to ignore the fact that he was standing shirtless in front of me. I tried to sniff inconspicuously, I was filled with Edward's amazing scent from his shirt. Nothing in the world could compare. I knew it.

He looked at me and tilted his head in wonder.

"Bella, what could I have possibly done to deserve you?"

He asked me this question all the time, he honestly believe that he wasn't good enough for me.

"For the last time Edward, it should be me saying that, not you," I groaned. I then placed my hand on his heart, his cold skin smooth against mine.

"This Edward Cullen is mine. Not anyone else's. Not even _Jane."_

The last part wasn't supposed to come out. Shit.

Edward looked amused. He took my hands in his and brought his face closer to me. However, instead of kissing me, what I thought he would do, he whispered in my ear.

"You're quite cute when you're jealous."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." I hissed.

"Obviously," he smirked. Ughhh, stupid ego filled vampire. To shut him up I pulled out of his grip and trailed my hand gently down his silky hard chest. I let my fingers linger on some parts and merely skimmed over the others. He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

I smiled. The tent was back. I was amazed that I could have that much of an effect on him. It must be hard for him to control.

"Bella…" he breathed. His eyes opened, they were pitch black. My hand snapped back and all the missing embarrassment rushed back. My cheeks were flaming, I didn't need a mirror to tell me that.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at the floor. Edward took a deep breath, presumably to calm himself. He then trailed his hand down my waist and over my curves. My breathing stopped as well as my brain.

"Edward…"

I wanted to tell him not to stop, but I couldn't. And I knew that very soon my body would be deprived of this blissful torture. He then stopped; his jaw line tense.

"You, Bella Swan, are my life."

And so he laid me back on the bed, switched off the light, and sang softly in my ear. I snuggled to his bare chest, not bothered by the cold.

That night my dreams were a mixture of good and bad, filled with horror and blessed, but all possessed by the same meaning. Then came the dream I dreaded. A familiar one, with the pools. This time it was different, but only slightly. Instead of the person running feeling like me, it felt like someone else.

Someone who was not me. And also, instead of the mud pool and crystal water, there was a ditch full of thrones or a pool of soft rose petals.

Lastly, instead of the person running away from the voice, it seemed to be waiting for it, eager to act upon its signal.

I awoke this time, not heavily breathing, but much worse. Edward's arm was wrapped around my waist, pleading me to tell him what was wrong.

I was sobbing. I was sobbing because I had been wrong. I didn't have to choose between Edward and Jacob. It was Edward who had to choose.

Edward had to either follow the path that lead to me, or the path of another, to which I was oblivious too.

With another stab of horror I realized that I couldn't remember which pool he jumped into in the end.

**OK I TOLD YOU THAT WAS SHIT DIDN'T I? WELL ANYWAY, EDWARDS POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALL THE MISSING CONVOS AND THOUGHTS THAT GO THROUGH PEOPLE'S HEAD REVEALED. AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT A LOT BETTER. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS.**

**AND IT IS TEN PAST TEN ON A SCHOOL NIGHT…IM SUCH A COOL REBEL LOL JOKES**

**ANYWAY LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW…BECAUSE I LOVE YOU :D X**


	24. Chapter 24 Compromise

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE, I KNOW IT IS LONG BUT IT MAY ANSWER A LOT OF YOUR UNANSWERWED QUESTIONS.**

**HEYA, firstly I would just like to say that I re-read my authors note on the last chapter. Blood hell what was I on? Well I hope that emotional outburst doesn't happen again.**

**Secondly some of you seen confused at the dream at the end of the last chapter. When Bella says she couldn't remember what pool he jumped into in the end, it means that he had to make a choice. One of the choices was her and the other she doesn't know. But when she says she couldn't remember it means she didn't know which pool he jumped into, therefore she didn't know if he chose her or not. Whatever the decision may have been (you'll find out I this chapter)**

**Thirdly, I can't remember if I mentioned Bella and Edward's age at all and I can't be bothered to read the whole story just to find that. Anyway I think I maybe mentioned that Bella was 16. Well can we please change it so she is 15 at this point when she gets kidnapped. OK SIXTEEN YEARS OLD. Oh yeah, and Edward is the 17/108 year old vampire as usual. :D**

**Also it was my birthday yesterday WOOOO. My party is today to woo. Anyway for my birthday I got an Apple Mac. I want to know if one of you has one and could you tell me if the software is compatible with this website so I can continue to upload. They say the Mac works are compatible but you never know.**

**Ok lastly read the authors note at the end. It's quite important :D**

**So on to the chapter, you might hate me for this chapter. But anyway, Enjoy x**

**Chapter 24- Compromise**

**EPOV**

I watched my Angel sleep in my arms, her breathing was soft and the perfection on her face was overbearing. If she got hurt I would plead the end of my unimportant life there and then. She was sent from heaven and was cursed by the devil. Why did she have to meet me? Surely she would be safer, happier without me. All I wanted was her everlasting joy and wellbeing, for that I would sacrifice myself.

Then I heard it. _Edward_.

Shit. They were here.

With as much care as I could I called out to her, nudging her slightly.

"Bella, wake up, angel."

She groaned softly. If this had been any other situation then I would have marvelled her for a few more minutes. But this was here and now. And here and now wanted something from me. Something that they would never get. Well, not if I could help it.

I nudged her again. Her beautiful eyes opened. They were so deep, like a sea of chocolate. Again, in any other circumstance, I would immerse myself in them.

Her eyes portrayed her stress and pain, it hurt me just to look at them in this state.

"Bella, they're here."

The Volturi had been waiting for their cue and took it at this moment.

They came in through the balcony window. Bella tensed. I didn't want her to experience or see unnecessary things so I stepped in front of her and got the formalities out of the way, be embracing my father's friends, Aro and Caius. Jane was just an extra to me.

Then it hit me why they would have brought Jane. Her power. If she even touched Bella with it I swear I would make sure that she never returned back to Italy.

Their minds were purposely blank to me, they were trying to block me out, unsuccessfully, I might add. I was getting snippets of their intentions.

I decided to play dumb; they needn't know that I was forewarned about their arrival.

"Shall we go down to the basement?" I offered, adding to the façade. The basement was where we usually attended to our normal business, of course after they had fed.

They were resilient.

They were also still trying to block me out, Caius was reciting the Egyptian Alphabet backwards. Jane, the stupid little airhead she was, was thinking about _me._ I shuddered at this. Aro on the other hand, was letting things slip from his mind. They made no sense until I saw Bella's face amidst all the chaos in there.

I wasn't going to get anywhere like this.

"Aro, our business is not here."

_I doubt it Edward, I doubt it. _

Perfect, my cover was blown. Ah well, they're the Volturi after all, is there anything that they don't know?

Aro then removed his signature cloak and directly faced Bella. I noticed he had purposely, yet subtly, moved so she could directly see him around me. I heard her gasp. I hated her discomfort and I was terrified for her.

He seemed to be examining her by the looks of his thoughts.

"Let's not reduce to foreplay now, Edward. You know, by that brilliant sister of yours, that our business has to do with the girl."

He was still looking at her so there was no problem with me disguising my surprised look. Though, I know I shouldn't be all that shocked, I was one of them after all. I knew how this game was played, though I hoped it didn't always have treacherous results.

I needed to flaunt this out.

"What business can she have to do with you?"

"All this talk later Edward. But right now we are weak from our travels and wish to feed."

Well I offered you that before, stupid.

"Like I said, the basement," I stated, trying to remain with my confident demeanor. These people lived off any sign of weakness.

I felt a tugging from Aro's head. He wanted me to listen to him, while his guard was down. I complied.

_Why doesn't your dearest girl here observe. After all, I came here to discuss her relationship with you. If she becomes one of us, then think of this as practice for the future._

I glared at him, positive on making my intentions clear.

"No Aro. That will never happen."

My voice was resolute.

"Edward, we came here for a reason. If our demands are met, then this will have to happen eventually. Might as well save time." Aro said, he was speaking for the other's benefit. They knew little of what he had mentally said to me.

I sighed again, this wasn't working in my favor. Might was well cut the crap and get on with it..

"What do you want from me, Aro?"

"From you, Edward, nothing. I seek something else," he said, absentmindedly. His arm then shot out and caressed Bella's cheek. I heard her sharp intake of breath and her beating heart, travelling at one hundred miles per hour.

_She would make an excellent addition to our guard. And your wife. If only you change her Edward._

I clenched my fist and hissed. He touched her and then began to insinuate ridiculous possibilities.

"We will _not_ have this conversation here, Aro. Not with Bella here."

She had already asked about me changing her, she wanted me forever. I wanted her too, but I would never take that risk and remove her soul she was too precious. I didn't want her accepting an option from Aro; I knew she was deadly serious when she suggested it to me last time.

Aro's grin widened.

"Bella? Ah yes, I forgot. We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Aro and this is my brother Caius and my dear Jane."

At the mentioned of their names, the other two removed their cloaks.

Bella nodded, her lips slightly parted as she took in the two new Vampire's appearances. Her eyes lingered on Jane and she seemed hurt. I wanted to hold her, to hug her, to kiss her. But not here. Not now.

"Fine, Aro. We have the conversation here and now, if that's what you wish," I was so fucking sick of this.

"And the…food?"

I growled menacingly. The nerve of this man.

"Later," I replied, in a dismissive tone. Aro knew that the invitation for food had been closed.

"Stand up, Bella," Caius snarled. I glared at him, how fucking dare he.

She stood up from the sofa, her knees shaking, emphasizing her instability. I ran to her and steadied her, holding her close to me. Breathing in her scent as a form of distraction from my anger. Bad idea, this only made me want her. Wrong time Edward, wrong place.

"So Bella, tell us how this happened," Aro said quietly, but his curiosity possessed his eyes. Bella furrowed her brow and said quietly, in her harmonious voice:

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?"

She was brave my Bella, very brave.

"I mean, how did this happen? You and one of us? How?"

I didn't want her interrogated so I took control, by blocking Bella from view/

"She doesn't understand this Aro. Neither do I. We don't know how this happened."

My arms wrapped behind me until they found her waist. I was making it clear that if they wanted Bella, they would have to go through me.

"Well, would you care to explain at least what she was doing here in the first place? She clearly cannot be part of your guard and I doubt she's a Dog," Caius snorted.

I didn't understand how my father could tolerated them. I certainly couldn't.

"She…she was meant to be my pray. As you instructed, I was brought my once a month dose of human blood. But I couldn't kill her. I fell in love with her."

I was watching Aro evenly, throughout this. I decided to tell the truth, well what truth I could tell of it. I then went silence and Bella exhaled erratically. Jane's eyes flickered towards her, glazed with smugness.

"So Edward, how do you know she really loves you?"

How dare she even implicate such a thing?

"Any doubts, Jane?"

I could see Bella open her mouth furiously and I had to interpolate. She was very shy, but it filled me with happiness that she would break her silence to exclaim her love for me.

"Just a little."

I heard it in her head before she spoke it out loud.

_Or Edward, is this just a little charade to protect her_. Jane thought again.

"Well, keep your thoughts to yourself." I snarled at her. I could prove it. No one, and I mean no one, was allowed to testify my love for Bella and her love for me.

Aro took my hand in his and closed his eyes in concentration. He could see whatever he want, but to save him time, I pushed all the memories in front for him to see.

My fingers traced circles on Bella's hand to let her know it was ok. She would obviously be confused on to what is going on so I needed to reassure her someway.

Then I began to re-live those memories to Aro.

I showed him our first kiss, just after I told her that she was a vampire.

I showed him when Carlisle was cleaning up Bella and I told him that I loved her.

I showed him when I told Alice and Emmett.

I showed him when I told Bella that I loved her.

I showed him when Bella told me that she loved me.

I showed him when I placed the promise ring on Bella's finger.

I then let go and let him explore every part of my mind that he wanted.

I read what was going through his mind in his venerable state. He was defeated. A smug smile played on my lips as he declared:

"She does love him. By the look of it. But Edward, why don't you show us what she really thinks. Does she really love you?"

I couldn't do that. I needed to tell him.

"I can't."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said I can't read her thoughts."

Aro and Caius exchanged glances. It wasn't hard to miss what they were thinking. They were curious. Fuck no.

"Edward, please step away from Bella." Caius said.

No fucking way. Absolutely not. He wasn't going to touch her. I pulled her closer defiantly.

_Edward, relax, we're not going to hurt her without reason, we just need to explore this further._

Aro then sighed and looked at me urgently.

I obeyed at this. I had nothing to hide and as long as they didn't hurt my precious Bella then it was ok.

I moved a mere step away from her, releasing her from my clutches. It was almost agonizing.

Aro then took a step towards Bella, his arm outstretched.

Bella's breathing stopped and her head jerked away from his touch.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you."

Bella looked at him skeptically.

"Then what are you doing?"

She sounded distant and afraid.

"Bella, I share a similar power to Edward here. Except for the fact that I have to make physical contact. Of course it is much more inconvenient at times however it is made up for by the fact that I can read _anything _I want."

I was familiar with his talent.

"And you want to read my mind because…" Bella was gaining confidence and I was proud of her for asking such a blatant question.

"I'm a curious man Bella. Your Edward's power doesn't work for you. I want to see if mine does. Secondly, I want to see if you really do love him. Or this is just a waste of our time and we can dispose you here and now."

I froze. So this was what he had been hiding. He would dispose of her if he wasn't satisfied with her.

Like me, it seemed she loathed people who defied our love. She stuck her arm back out and their skin met. She reacted from his cold hand but then went still as she examined Aro.

I saw his mind, he could see nothing.

He was frustrated now, never before had any of them met anything quiet like this, especially from a mere human.

"It seems she is also resilient to my power."

I nodded.

_Hmmmm, I wonder if dear Jane's power would work…_

My head snapped up and I hissed at him.

"No, Aro. Absolutely not."

Aro looked at Jane and nodded. She was used to his silent requests whenever he needed her.

"It would be my pleasure Aro," Jane sang, it was like chalk going down a blackboard to my ears.

No I couldn't let Bella experience this. I would rather take all of it myself for the rest of my life just so she didn't need a taste of it

I heard Jane begin to concentrate in her head. Letting my instinct of love take over, I jumped in front of Bella just as Jane released her power. I fell to the floor and crumpled.

It was one hundred times worse than the change. It spread from my head to my feet, relentless and hungry. It fed on my pain, increasing it. I wouldn't let it be satisfied so I didn't utter a single word or cry of pain. No pain was an understatement. It was agony, but it was worth it if Bella didn't have to feel it.

Then it stopped. I was relieved that I no longer had to feel the excruciating pain. I jumped up, ready to rip Jane's head off. As usual, Aro, ever the peacemaker, steps in.

"Peace Edward. We were only testing it on Bella. There was no need for you to get in the way."

I glared at him. That's exactly the reason why I was going to lose control.

"At least let us try, Edward."

"No."

Simple as that.

"Edward, be reasonable. We have no intention of hurting her if she truly loves you and can keep your secret with her."

What choice did I have? They were going to do it to her weather I liked it or not. I took a deep breath. I can't believe I was permitting this.

"Fine," I snarled, grabbing Bella's hand tightly, "But at the first sign of pain you stop, for that is all you need to know, whether she can resist it or not."

"Of course," Caius said.

Bella began to show the fear. Her hard was beating rapidly and her teeth were chattering.

Jane advanced forward , her teeth bared in relish. She was going to enjoy this. Hell no she wasn't going to stop at the first sign of pain; she wanted my Bella in pain.

"Bella, I won't let them hurt you," I reassured her.

Then I held her hand tightly, preparing to spring in front of her again if they didn't stop at her first sign of pain. But no matter how hard Jane tried, it didn't work.

I didn't allow myself to breathe a sigh of relief. I knew this wasn't over.

"Interesting," Aro muttered.

"Shall we get to the point now, if your done experimenting, that is."

Aro laughed, trying to conceal his annoyance at my bluntness. He liked to appear easy-going, so people underestimated him and he would have the advantage.

"You're nothing like your father. Carlisle has triple your patience."

I smiled to myself. Carlisle had one million times my patience.

"Years of practice, Aro. But if you would like to get back to the _relevant _topics."

"As you know, our kind has kept the secret of our existence for thousands of years. Never have we given a chance to those who could expose our secret. If you pose as a threat to us Bella, we can't take the risk of letting you survive."

Bella again began to shake and she managed to get out:

"I would never…"

It was pointless, they wouldn't even listen to us. I decided to cut in.

"Aro please, time is precious." I growled.

Aro smiled.

"I shall repeat Edward, for your benefit. Patience is a virtue. Obviously one of which you do not possess."

I was too distracted by the way Jane's thoughts were directing to retaliate to Aro.

She walked over to me, smiling, obviously what she thought, was seductively. I already knew what she was about to do. I cringed away from her, but she didn't take the hint and ran her hand over my chest. I felt sick. Bella looked outraged.

"Oh I think he has his virtue, Aro."

I hissed.

"Keep it to yourself Jane."

"Jane, let's not push our somewhat _angry_ friend to the limit. As you wish Edward. We want to know if you intend to change dear Bella here."

What did he say? If I intended to change her? No I fucking well didn't intend to change her.

"Aro, please can we talk outside for a minute," I demanded, I didn't wait for him, I just walked out and he followed.

I walked at human speed into the room opposite.

I turned around and glared at him. Aro just smiled lightly and walked to the window of the room. There he remained stationary, his back turned to me.

"Yes Edward?"

"I. Do. Not. Wish. For. Bella. To. Be. Changed." I said, through clenched teeth.

Aro looked at my pityingly.

"So you don't love her?"

I hissed.

"I never said that, you did."

"So you do love her?"

"Yes I fucking love her. That is the reason I don't want her to become like us."

My tone was harsh but annoyingly, Aro disregarded this.

"Would you care to elaborate on that Edward?"

Good thing Aro turned away from me, or I would have seen the smugness on his face as well as heard it. I didn't need a shrink right now, I needed him to understand.

"I don't want to damn her to a life such as this. She deserves so much more. I will not allow her soul to be destroyed."

Aro turned to look at me.

"Edward, that means that you would have to leave her one day."

Pain cut across my chest. I nodded.

"Yes, I know. But that would be better than her life ruined."

"But Edward, if she remains with you for even a short time and doesn't get turned, she could reveal our secret. That's what all this is about. She could publicize _everything._ We let no humans interfere with us, without disposing of them."

"I am aware of that Aro."

"No, Edward, I don't think you are. If you turned her, not only could_ you_ be happy, she would be happy and so would we."

"Oh really? And why's that?" I said, sounding mildly curious, though I allowed a deadly undertone.

"Surely you have noticed Edward, that is no normal girl. If she was turned, she would possess a very rare talent. She could be extremely useful to us Edward."

I growled.

"This isn't about your administration, Aro. This is about her life. I'm not going to ruin it just so you can add her to your collection of prized trophy vampires."

"You happen to be one of them, Edward." Aro said, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't waste your time with flattery."

"You're less like your father than I thought. But that wasn't my point, Edward. She is going to be great, brilliant, spectacular."

I narrowed my eyes.

"She's all those things and more now."

"Edward, stop being so defensive. Don't you see it? If she were turned then heaven knows what she could accomplish for us."

I stood quietly for a moment.

"Aro, what if I could remain with her for some years at least, guaranteed that she won't let on about our existence."

"Not good enough Edward. We can't take any chances, especially with her."

"So," I said quietly, "What do you propose we do?"

Then I heard it, the vile thoughts coming out of Aro's head. _Leave her, leave her now. Leave her now and never look back._

Not possible.

Before I could open my mouth to retort further, I heard thoughts in another tone.

_Edward, son, Jasper and I are here._

My stomach loosened a little. If there was anyone who could help, it was Carlisle.

Seconds later Carlisle and Jasper appeared at the door, and a wave of calm swept over me. I looked and Jasper and nodded my thanks. Carlisle acknowledged me by placing his hand on my shoulder, before walking to Aro, who seemed mildly surprised at this new entrance.

Aro and Carlisle embraced.

"Carlisle, my friends, it's been such a long time. It's good to see you looking so young and healthy."

Jasper sniggered at his irony.

"It's good to see you to Aro, never changing, I see."

As much as I would love to sit and listen to their riddled talk all day…

Jasper sensed my frustration and sent another wave of calm over me.

"No doubt, it was that wonderful daughter of yours that alerted you of our arrival. Magnificent she is. No doubt I will again extend the proposition I offered her so many times again. We could use her in our guard.

Jasper, who was usually very emotionally controlled, clenched his fist.

_If he asks her one more time to aid him in his unnecessary human massacre I will personally make sure he joins his own slaughter._

Ok, when Jasper starts the threats you know it's time to change the subject.

I cleared my throat.

"Carlisle we were just discussing me and Bella's relationship. Aro here thinks that she should be turned, _killed,_ or let go now, so she has no possible trace to us."

This was more than Aro had let on, though through the snippets in his head I was able to work out the rest.

"Perhaps we can come to an agreement?" Carlisle requested smoothly.

Aro looked at me.

"I was all set for some kind of accord; however, it doesn't seems Edward wishes to compromise."

Fucking two faced egotistical stupid low life bastard. I'm glad he wasn't in physical contact or he'd have to read the torrent of insults heading his way.

I clenched my teeth and hissed out of the words.

"I don't believe any of your offers suited me."

"Is that so?" Aro asked, his eyebrow raised again. Jasper could feel him coming to an edge. I needed to be careful.

"Well, either way I am not going to get what I want."

"Except your Bella's safety."

"Yes, but it may come at a price."

"That you are not willing to pay?"

"Of course I'm willing to pay it. I would do anything to see her safe."

"Then…"

I turned away, my stomach tensed. Does anyone in the room just want to hit Aro right now? He didn't see sense. That was the problem with him and his stupid Volturi members.

"I'm worried about the pain she could inflicted with by me leaving her."

"Now who's wasting their own time with flattery."

Right that was it. The final straw had been drawn. And woes betide the person who drew it. Aro. I turned and walked up to him, glaring at him with utmost loathing.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLICATE? LISTEN TO ME ARO; I CARE ABOUT HER HAPPINESS AND SAFETY. I LOVE HER BEYOND WORDS. YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, AFTER ALL, YOUR JUST A-"

"A what, Edward? A vampire? You think I can't love? You're wrong. We can. All of us. We just tend to other priorities first." Aro hissed in a deadly voice. I knew that his somewhat carefree demeanor had gone and his tone was close to matching mine. Though I knew in some way he did understand my behavior. That was probably the only reason I wasn't dead by now.

Simultaneously I received direct thoughts from Jasper and Carlisle.

_Son, I am forewarning you now, please calm down. We can resolve this, I give you my word that I will try my best._

_Edward, man, seriously. Relax. I'm angry for no bloody reason 'cause of you two._

I nodded at both of them to show them I understood what they were saying. I then took a deep breath.

"Aro, please. Just give me my options again, straight out."

I said it calmly and politely.

Aro looked surprised at my change of tone but made his face blank and nodded at me.

"One, You can change her. You and her both become fully fledged member of our guard. Two, you change her and keep her away from the human eye. Three, you keep her here for as long as you wish, without letting her see a single soul. Four, send her back to her own world. Never see her again and vice versa. Five, let her roam about, carry on meeting her," then Aro's eyes narrowed, "Then we find out and kill her."

I looked at him. There was no option there that I would even consider for Bella's future.

I turned around, unable to think straight. Possibilities were whirling around my head. My dead heart was aching. I knew what I had to do. Without looking at the other's I said:

"Option Four."

I walked towards the door, my heart breaking with every step I took. As I was about to turn the door handle, Carlisle called out to me. I turned, looking at him but not really seeing.

"Edward, spend one day with her. Enjoy it. Never let her know what's going on. Let you and her be happy. You'll regret it if you don't."

I barely heard him, I just nodded, numb inside.

Carlisle eye's flickered towards Aro.

"I suppose I could permit that." Aro said, looking apologetic.

He then walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for the decision you had to make."

"So am I."

We walked back to my room at human speed, Aro next to me and Carlisle and Jasper behind. All their thoughts were apologetic. I didn't care. It was like a funeral march. All I saw was my Bella's face. Her beautiful doe eyes. Her flawless skin. I remembered the feel of her and closed my eyes.

I couldn't let her know. I couldn't let her experience the slightest bit of suspicion. I was going to give her the happiest day of her life. No. I knew that perhaps that wouldn't be possible. I was going to give her the most memorable day of her life.

We stopped outside the door. I took a deep breath, composing my face.

I walked in, smiling brightly at her. It was all fake, all of it. Inside I was being ripped into thousands of shards.

I ran up to her and took her into my arms. Her delicate small frame relaxed as I kissed her tenderly but urgently. I didn't care that everyone else was watching. I could hear Jane's thoughts though. God she deserved to burn.

"It's ok," I whispered. She looked at me and sighed gently, to let me know she was fine. Then her eyes flickered around the room and landed on Japer and Carlisle.

"Let's go, our work here is done." Aro whispered to Caius. My hearing was better than they thought. I heard it. Aro realized and looked at me, his face free from guilt, heart break, _emotions._ He then blinked and turned his gaze upon Carlisle.

"Well, Carlisle my friend, it's been a pleasure seeing you again."

"You too, Aro. I hope you reconsider your proposition however." My father was attempting to salvage this.

"What's to reconsider. I made my deal, it's up to your son to keep it."

Carlisle sighed audibly.

"Indeed. Give my regards to everyone in Italy."

"Of course." Aro said, shaking Jasper's hand then turning to me. His eyes didn't meet mine and I wanted to push him away as he embraced me.

Then Jane and Caius disappeared through the balcony window and fled. Aro hesitated before looking at Bella.

"Perhaps I will see you in the nearby future, Bella. Or maybe not."

Then he was gone. The son of a bitch.

Bella's beautiful eye's were wide. I didn't want her to over think what he had just said. I took her hand and kissed it, her delicious scent becoming even more potent. I gazed into her eyes, she looked back at me, as if I was hiding something. I had to do better than this.

Before I could distract her a wet trail trickled down her cheek. No, my angel was hurt, shocked, scared. I took her into my arms and held her tightly, savoring every moment of it.

"Bella, my sweetheart, my angel. Nothing is going to harm you now, nothing."

And it was true. When she was gone, she would never be hurt again by me or the Volturi. At least not physically. I seemed to have reassured her anyway as the tears stopped.

Carlisle and Jasper were quiet. Even their thoughts seemed scarce and mellow. I blocked them out. It did not matter to me right now what they thought. I knew Bella was staring at them in awe. It was time she was introduced to yet more of my family. Carlisle extended his arm to Bella.

"Bella, it's glad to finally have met you in your conscious state. I am Carlisle Cullen."

Bella lifted her own delicate arm and shook Carlisle's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you." Jasper said.

She smiled, all suspicion from her mind gone. All the worry lines smoothed out. This was Jasper's doing.

Jasper, Carlisle and Bella began to talk like they were old friends. My Bella was so likeable to all. I knew my family would love her. Well, most of them. Although Carlisle and Jasper had a different agenda to merely being friendly. They were also making it look like everything was well.

"So Bella, I assume Edward had been treating you well," Carlisle asked.

Bella laughed a beautiful tinkling laugh.

"Yes he has actually."

_I wonder what you two have been up to then._

Jasper then winked at me

"Oh shut up Jasper."

"Anyway Edward, the situation has been sorted out, it is time for me to go."

"Me too, man. Alice needs me," Jasper said, winking again.

Suddenly his mind was filled with nauseating images. God, I hope he wasn't turning into another Emmett.

"Jasper, keep your thoughts to yourself."

"If you can't handle the heat, stay outta the frying pan, otherwise known as my head,"

He hugged us both and he and Carlisle disappeared. Not before I heard there last thoughts, directed at me.

_Edward, I'm sorry it has to be this way between you and Bella._

_Man, try not to hurt her too much._

I then took my Bella back to her room and lay her down. This maybe the last night I have with her before I started to distance myself to her. This thought made me want to rage and scream. I hated Aro. How dare he split up me and my love. My heart would only beat for her, if it could beat at all.

I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was cutting me too deep.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Her voice, her blood, her beauty all sang to me. I realized my head was buried in my hands. I also remembered my resolve. Don't let Bella know that I was to leave her. Let her be happy, if only for one more day.

"Nothing, love, I was just tired, that's all. It's been a stressing day."

"But vampires don't sleep." God I loved her.

"Yes, love, but it doesn't mean we don't get tired." I smiled at her genuinely.

She smiled back and her chest shuddered as if she was trying to hold back a yawn. She then stretched out her beautiful legs and lay down. I was at her bedside in an instant, on my knees.

"What time is it?"She asked, her lips moving in harmony with her voice. Her deep chocolate eyes looking at me.

"Little after one in the morning."

"Wonderful," she groaned and closed her eyes. By doing this she revealed her pale eye lids and her long, almost black, eyelashes.

She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her. But she didn't look very comfortable in those skinny jeans and tight fitting top.

"Angel ,don't you want to change first?"

She smiled a divine smile which made my stomach flutter.

"Into what Edward? One of those oh-so-modest lingerie outfits. They would be great, not to mention, totally comfortable."

I sighed, remembering those clothes. If it made Bella uncomfortable then there was not a chance in hell I would make her wear it. Then I had an idea.

"Point taken. You could always wear one of my shirts," I said, standing up, preparing to race out the room and get her one.

Before I had even reached the door, Bella spoke.

"Edward, stop for a second."

"Yes, love?"

The blush was creeping back onto her cheeks and she was staring at the floor.

"I want to wear your shirt."

"Yes, love, that is what I am going to get." I said.

"No Edward, I want to wear _your_ shirt."

I-what?-oh.

"Is there a difference?" I asked. Surely her request was unnecessary.

"I want one that smells of _you_."

My voice got caught in the back of my throat and I felt something _down there _stiffen.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

I could understand that, I wanted her scent with me all the time as well. I was also secretly thrilled; she loved my scent as much as I loved hers.

I began to unbutton the shirt. I could hear her heart pounding and her breathing shaky. I looked at her reassuringly and gave the shirt to her. Turning away for the sake of her discretion. Also I could feel myself about to lose control down there. I didn't want her to see that.

I concentrated on the wall, trying to calm myself down. I heard her clothes fall to the floor. That hardly helped. In fact it was turning me on even more. When I was sure she had the shirt on, I saved her from stumbling with the buttons and turned back around to do them up for her. Three quarters of her perfect legs were showing. My God.

"Thanks," she said, almost inaudibly. She didn't meet my gaze, I noticed her staring at my bare chest. I stifled a chuckle. Humans and their raging hormones. She then took a deep breath, possibly smelling the shirt. I was correct as a moment later her eyes closed in total bliss. God she was so beautifully amazing.

"Bella, what could I have possibly done to deserve you?"

"For the last time Edward, it should be me saying that, not you,"

She then placed her tiny delicate hand on my heart.

"This Edward Cullen is mine. Not anyone else's. Not even _Jane."_

She turned bright red. I knew she had slipped up in her wording. Her eyes were wide with shock and she looked at me almost sheepishly. I grinned at her and took her hand and leaned into her, directly myself towards her lips. Then at the last moment I changed path and reached her ear. I whispered:

"You're quite cute when you're jealous."

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She said, anger shooting across her perfect face.

"Obviously." I saw her face when Jane touched me. Obviously she wasn't jealous, I thought to myself sarcastically. But my heart swelled with pride all the same. My Bella. She looked at me again, almost furious by now. Then she smirked and trailed her hand down my chest. Oh. My. God. Pure ecstasy. I closed my eyes and felt my manhood throb.

"Bella…" I could feel my eyes smoldering over. I opened them and she looked at me and then snapped her hand back, her cheeks dominated to a beautiful red.

"Sorry," she muttered. I let myself relax and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

I left my hand trail up her hip and over her chest. She was so soft..

"Edward…" she breathed, just like I had done. I felt satisfied. Then my bubble burst. I would have to leave her. Her beauty, her passion, her love. All gone. I needed to make her understand how much she meant to me before I broke her heart. She needed to believe that I still loved her afterwards. She couldn't forget me.

I knew that was wrong. One part of me did want her to let me go and be happy. The rest of me wouldn't allow it. I was an essentially selfish creature. A monster.

"You, Bella Swan, are my life."

I then picked her up and lay her on the bed. I then wrapped a blanket around her to protect her from my cold body. I then held her until she fell asleep. I closed my eyes and wish I could turn myself off the way she could. Let all my troubles drift away. I didn't want to be constantly reminded that in a number of hours me and Bella would no longer be together. I swallowed, my eyes hazed and my heart was freezing over. I could feel pain, internal agony.

"No…"

My head whipped towards Bella. I thought she had awoken. No, just sleep talking.

"Stop…roses…don't run. No…"

Her hair was splayed out on the pillow, her fist clenching and her brow furrowing. Then she began to scream. Never had I heard her in such agony. It ripped my heart even more.

"Edward, no, please. Just stop. Don't run. Not the thorns. Edward STOP!"

Then her eyes flew open and she began to shake. She barely noticed me there, pulling her not my arms and soothing her. She began to sob, her breathes coming out in strangled cries.

Finally she stopped, and just carried on shaking. I kissed her forehead, rocked her in my arms. I whispered in her ear. Nothing seemed to work. She wouldn't even tell me what her dream was about.

Two hours later I managed to calm her down. I held her tight against my bare chest. She seemed happy there. I stroked her hair and began to sing softly in her ear. She snuggled closer to me. She was above me and I could feel her delicate body against my iron like one. Then finally, she drifted back off to sleep.

I then counted the milliseconds till she awoke and we could spend those last several shining hours. Together. For the last time.

**OK IM COVERING MYSELF AGAINST THE APPLES AND ORANGES YOU GUYS ARE CHUCKING AT ME. I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT EDWARD TO LEAVE BELLA, BUT IT JUST HAS TO BE DONE. BUT DON'T WORRY, IN A FEW CHAPTERS THEY WILL MEET AGAIN. ALSO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR BELLA AND EDWARDS LAST DAY TOGETHER, KEEP IN MIND IT MUST BE MEMORABLE, ROMANTIC, AND NO SEX INVOLVED. ALSO BELLA DOESN'T KNOW IT'S THEIR LAST DAY. **

**THANK YO FOR READING THSE AUTHORS NOTES, I KNOW UR PROBS GETTING SICK OF THEM BUT SO AM I SO ILL KEEP IT SHORT NEXT TIME. REVIEWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEE XXX**


	25. Chapter25 WhenThingsDon'tGoAsYouPlanned

**OK GUYS NO WAY NO POSSIBLE WAY AM I GOING TO MAKE MY STORY LIKE NEW MOON, WHICH MEANS NO POSSIBLE WAY IS BELLA GONE FALL INTO JACOBS ARMS OR ANY OF THAT. Ok, now we got that sorted, you guys can relax.**

**I am a bit disappointed about the amount of reviews im getting, I mean come on? I suppose half of you are on holiday around the world (im going broad soon too woop) but I am also spending all my holiday free time writing this story. I know I am being mean but I need AT LEAST 20 reviews before I even start writing the next chapter. So you better do it fast ;-) **

**Also I was really slow uploading but I had like 70 ideas and you wouldn't believe the amount of chapters I wrote for this, before scrapping them all, so I wasn't like I was slacking. I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, I think I'm losing my touch :S God pray that I'm not, I love to write stories :D**

**Someone mentioned my typos. Sorry about that. I usually get really excited after finishing a chapter, post it up and then read it afterwards. I'll try and be more careful this time. **

**Also thank you all my amazing reviewers who gave me very long authors notes and others that gave me suggestions.**

**One more thing before I shut up. This chapter is called When things don't go the way you plan. This applies to both Edward and Bella. So anyway enjoy this chapter love you all reviewers xx**

**Chapter Twenty Five****- When things don't go the way you plan**

**EPOV**

Dawn was breaking. The sun's rays seeped through the cracks and smouldered the room with a beautiful bright light. The birds, as far away as they were, chirped a much mellower tune this morning. It was much quieter, much more sorrowful, as if someway there song was connected to my pain. All night I stared at Bella, memorising every contour of her face, every faint freckle on her arm, every perfect finger.

I traced the outline of her lips and kissed them softly, before standing up. My pain was indescribable but I pushed it as far down as it could go.

I went to the kitchen, used solely by the human staff, and placed two slices of bread in the toaster. By the time it had was ready I had already poured her juice.

I took it back to her room and placed it on the bedside table.

"Edward?"

She had awoken. I took a deep breath and flew to her side.

"Yes, angel?"

She then sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stared at the duvet. Her alluring body still encased in my shirt, her toffee soft eyes lowered and her hair slightly messed up, flowing down her back. Stunning.

"I'm really sorry about last night. It was just- just a nightmare. It seemed…real. Sorry."

She was apologising? This beautiful girl, to who sin seemed too afraid to touch, was saying sorry to _me, _the Devil himself?

"Bella, don't you dare apologise in front of me. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was at no fault of your own. Did you ask for such a nightmare?"

She looked at me, her eyes full of unshed tears. I made this angel cry?

"No Edward, the way I reacted was unacceptable. It won't happen again," her gaze diverted itself to the bed sheet, she looked almost…ashamed.

"Bella, don't make me beg you to stop apologizing."

Her eyes came up to mine and as they met her heart began to pound and she smiled slightly.

Then she stood up off the bed, having just spotted the breakfast on the bedside table.

"Is that for me?"

"No Bella, I eat toast as a substitute for blood, hope you don't mind" I said, rolling my eyes.

She let out a tinkling laugh. I replayed the sound again and again in my head. I couldn't forget any minor detail.

"Point taken."

After she ate I lifted her up and took her into my bedroom.

She hovered outside the en suite door awkwardly. Finally she turned to me.

"Erm, could you please find me some more suitable clothes again?"

I smirked.

"I'm sure I could."

She looked at me gratefully and turned to the bathroom. I grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was in my arms.

"Not so fast," I murmured. My lips crushed on hers then, merciless. I could feel her begin to fall limp and pulled her closer, making our kiss even deeper. Her hands trailed down my muscles on my chest, and then she reached up to my neck and wound her arms around it. One of the last kisses. Treasure it Edward.

Then for the first time I felt a slight resistance. She was trying to pull away?

I opened my eyes and saw her looking shocked, glistening brown orbs wide. Her small hands were trying to push my chest away.

I let her go; she stumbled against the wall struggling for breath.

I stood there stunned. What the hell had just happened?

"Bella…"

Bella held my gaze, as if she was forced, her cheeks flaming a beautiful red. I don't think I remembered her looking desirable. I was falling for her more each and every second. God, what I'm going to do is going to destroy us both.

I was broken away from my thoughts by a drumming sound. It was consistent and clear. It took me a millisecond to realize that it was Bella's heart.

That was the heart I was going to break.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you ok?"

She took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Sorry, couldn't breathe…" she mumbled.

"Why? Are you-"

I broke off as I understood what she meant. I had almost suffocated her. Crap. Too carried away with my "memory making" I forgot to let this delicate women take a deep breath. I decided then that it would be safer for her if I wasn't in her life. It didn't matter what I wanted. I was being utterly selfish. I had to let her go.

No memories. Nothing. This kiss had made me realise that what I had been paranoid about, was indeed true. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong here with me. She shouldn't be doomed to spend what little range of human life she had with me.

I was the worst possible thing that has happened to her and I needed to correct this mistake. She had to go home. She has to go home now. She would carry on her education. Be the clever girl I knew she was. This fifteen year old was going to blossom into something purely amazing. I couldn't stop her.

She was to go to parties, have boyfriends, ones that possessed no danger to her. She was to live her life, I was to live mine. She was to graduate, go to an amazing college. Then when the time was right, she was to find _the one_. The One lucky enough to have my angel, my soul. The one to which she could have beautiful babies with, have the things I couldn't provide. I hated myself to deprive her of her birthright.

One day I would see her. One day I was sure we were to meet again. By that time, she would be old. Still my beautiful Bella, but just another victim of time. I had known this all along, but I was trying to push it down, out of sight and out of mind. How foolish I was.

So I didn't want to drag this on. A clean break. That's what it was to be. No happy memory making day. I should distance myself with her now. Let her expect it, not to come as a shock.

I looked at my angel again. It has been three seconds for these thoughts to enter and process through my head, being a vampire of course, which I regretted with all my dead heart.

"Bella, get ready, I'll send someone with your clothes." I said harshly, cursing myself into the deepest pits of hell, where I admittedly belonged.

With that, desperate not to look at her startled face, I walked out of the room with a hard expression my face. My head splitting with the pain every step I took.

**HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T DISSAPPOINTED BY THIS. I'M SORTA HAVING WRITERS BLOCK LOL. ANYWAY ILL TRY AND UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER FASTER :D**

**PLEASSSSSEEEE REVIEW :DX**


	26. Chapter 26 My Threats

**Hello my wonderful readers, yes we have passed the 200 review mark, everyone cheer :D**

**I'm so happy that I forgot all about asking for 20 reviews and just started writing. **

**Can I just say that please don't hate Edward for the way he is acting in this chapter. I like this chapter a lot, that's one of the first in a long time. **

**Love you all readers and reviewers :D x**

**Chapter Twenty Six- My Threat**

**EPOV**

What I had just done hurt us both, there was no denying that. But what I was about to do, God I knew I was going to regret it.

I walked slowly to my office, breathing heavily.

As soon as I arrived, I knew what I had to do. Picking up the phone I dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Jacob, I need your help."

**BPOV**

I didn't know what happened, I didn't want to know. Last night that dream was so real, so convincing. I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to quiz him on it, or yesterday for that matter. Some things were better left unsaid or untouched.

Edward's temper only gave me proof that something was up, his constant mood swings giving it all away.

When he said walked away from me, speaking those ruthless words in a deathly tone, I couldn't stop the tears from escaping.

I ran into the bathroom and sobbed into a towel for a good five minutes, my constant scream muffled by the fabric. Things were changing.

I tried to tell myself that I was over reacting and something had just happened to him, perhaps to do with his work or even thirst. But I knew I was lying outright to myself. I also knew that if I asked, there were slim chances of me getting and answer.

_Pull yourself together Bella, what would he say if he found you like this?_

And the voice inside my head was right, I didn't like to appear weak or venerable to anyone, my attempts, however, were wasted on Edward. He knew me like no one else.

I stood up from my corner and undressed from his shirt that still smelt amazingly of him. I pressed it to my nose and devoured the scent, only to find it brought a scared lump to my throat. I hastily dropped it and climbed into the shower, letting the water rush down my back at a high speed.

My head stayed under there for a good ten minutes before I worked up the strength to reach out for the shampoo and conditioner. When I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I then went to the sink and brushed my teeth.

I wonder if Edward's men had brought the clothes.

Thinking about him again pained me, so I ignored it and went to the bathroom door and opened it.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, almost dropping the towel in shock. He was standing there, clothes in hand, staring at me as if I was a display in a museum. I felt even more insecure than I had before, only dressed in a towel that just about made it to my thighs.

I clutched my towel praying that it wouldn't slip somewhere to reveal something that I would prefer not revealed in the current situation.

Edward composed himself again and held out the pile of clothes in his hand.

"Your clothes," he stated flatly. I walked slowly up to him, desperately grasping the towel and trying to keep at least some of my dignity by attempting not to fall over. Well that was going to happen…

He caught me at I tripped over thin air, I wasn't sure if I had exposed myself to him, but I didn't care at this precise moment. He was holding me, at a slightly awkward angle it was true, seeing I was inches away from the floor, but nevertheless he was holding me.

My gaze never left his. He looked at me pleadingly, trying to make me understand something. By the confused look on my face, he knew I didn't get it. In one swift movement I was on my feet, clothes were pressed on my hands and Edward was walking away from me. My hurt turned rapidly to anger.

"I thought you weren't going to bother to bring this to me. All your 'men' busy? Or maybe you just ate them too."I inwardly cursed myself for the malice held in my voice.

He stopped abruptly and flinched, other than that there was no reaction. My insides boiled with fury and I decided to push myself a bit further.

"What's your problem Edward? You're mood swings are driving me insane. What's the matter? Male Vampire on their period?"

"I would not say such things if I were you," his voice came out emotionless. This impossibly angered me even more; nothing I was saying seemed to be having any effect upon him.

"Why, what are you going to do?" I hissed.

His voice came out infuriatingly calm.

"I'm not going to do anything, Isabella."

"Don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"Edward, please, why are you doing this? One minute we're fine and the next you're not even looking at me. Look at me, damn it," I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes. He turned slowly, his eyes narrowed. His body tensed.

"Why?" I repeated.

"It's like you said. I'm a vampire."

Then he was gone. The door slammed shut, startling me. I fell to the floor, the sobs escaping once again. Then they stopped immediately. What if he was outside listening to my pathetic cries? I wasn't going to be the victim here. I wasn't going to show any weakness in front of him. Come on, Bella, sort this out yourself. Boy's are useless, scared of emotion, you do it yourself. I stood up and got dressed. Edward had given me a hoodie and jeaggins. They smelt faintly of his touch. It hurt me internally whenever I breathed it in.

Then, slipping my sandals on, I marched to the door. I turned it and pulled. Stupid vampire closed it so bloody hard that it jammed the door. I pulled it again, harder. Then I realized, it wasn't jammed, it was locked. _He had locked me in. _I took a deep breath before yelling at the top of my voice:

"EDWARD CULLEN OPEN THIS DOOR NOW."

I got no reply. I waited another thirty seconds, to see if he would. Nope. Ugh.

"EDWARD OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR THIS INSTANT."

Again, my words echoed around me. He had to be able to hear me, he just had to. He's a vampire for God's Sake.

One last time, I'll try.

"I'M SERIOUS EDWARD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW…"I trailed off threateningly. Why had he locked me in? Was something wrong? Maybe this was all down to some sort of problem or stress, perhaps from the Volturi and he needed me out the way for a bit. Yeah, that was it. I was over reacting completely.

I knew I was lying to myself. I needed to talk to Edward and I needed to talk to him _now._

I ran to the balcony and looked down. Three floors. There was nothing to hold on to either, I couldn't just climb down somewhere. I would probably fall. Fall to my death. Wait, I just gave myself an idea. I remembered the influence I had over Edward before, I hoped it would work now.

"EDWARD IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I WILL JUMP OFF THIS BALCONY."

God, I do not believe I am threatening a vampire.

"ONE…TWO… THREE…FOUR…FI-"

**SORRY ABOUT THIS CLIFFY BUT I PROMISE ALSO TO TRY AND UPDATE SOON AS MY LAST TWO CHAPTERS HAVN'T BEEN AS LONG. **

**ALSO SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT MY STORY IS UNABLE TO DO ANONYMOUS REVIEWS. SO I'M REALLY SORRY. I CHANGED THAT JUST NOW SO ALL YOU ANYMOUS REVIEWERS PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AND THE REST OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW X**


	27. Chapter 27 Really that bad?

**Hello my beloved readers and reviewers :D**

**This is just a very short chapter, however, at least it is something. I'm going to Singapore on Monday for two whole weeks! Yes I know, two weeks without updating, it's a crime. But after this I do promise one more chapter before I go :D**

**One more thing, I may or may not change this story into M rated, only because of the language and upcoming stuff. But if that is not ok with you guys then just tell me and I won't do it.**

**Here is the end to that cliffy…enjoy x**

**Chapter 27- Really that bad?**

**BPOV**

"ONE…TWO… THREE…FOUR…FI-"

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me inside. No. It was the wrong pair of arms. Hot and bronze skinned. Not the arms I wanted at this precise moment.

"Jacob," I gasped, "What are you doing?"

He shoved me onto Edward's sofa and growled.

"Bella, that question is, what are _you_ doing?"

This was one of the rare times that I experienced Jacob's wrath. The only other time was when he was fighting with Edward. He looked terrifying.

"I wasn't really going to jump," I said in a quiet voice. I would be very surprised if he heard me at all. However, being a werewolf, he did.

"Really Bells? Could've fooled me. You were practically hanging over it."

"Jake, I just wanted him to come over here and talk. I wasn't really going to jump. I promise. Come on Jake, he locked me in this room for God's sake, what was I supposed to say?"

"Well, you could have been rational about it and _wait_."

I snorted.

"When have you ever known me to be patient?"

"You should have known that he must have locked it for a reason," he hissed, pacing in front of me.

"Yeah, so I didn't get out," I muttered. Suddenly he looked at me, his eyes sad. I didn't know why and to be honest, if it was pity, I didn't want to know.

"What were you doing here anyway? I asked for _Edward_."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and I narrowed my eyes at him. I was in no mood for this.

"Bells, I was coming to take you to your _Edward_. But then I heard you yelling about jumping off some stupid balcony and bang here I am. But honestly, Bells, you're not very grateful are you?"

"I'll give you grateful," I muttered darkly. My eyes closed. Ok, maybe I was being a bit irrational; maybe I shouldn't have threatened to jump.

Then my eyes snapped open as something just registered in my mind. I stared towards the door. It was broken down.

"Jake, what the hell did you do?"

Jacob looked slightly sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I did have a key," he said defensively," I didn't just randomly barge in here."

"Really?" I asked sceptically.

He held it up and scowled.

"Well sorry, when I heard what you were about to do I was hardly up for picking locks."

"Right, sorry," I said guiltily, Edward would hardly be pleased about the door.

Jacob sighed.

"Come on Bella. Edward wants to talk to you."

At this my stomach plummeted and my palms almost began to sweat. Was it that serious that he had to first, lock me in here, second, not save me, third, have me escorted to him?

Yes. Yes it was.

**YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR ANOTHER CLIFFY BUT I PROMISE YOU WON'T HAVE VERY LONG TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, FOUR DAYS MAX. THAT IS, IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS ;)**

**AND REMEMBER, M RATING, YES OR NO?**

**And seriously, please review x**


	28. Chapter 28 Like Forever

**Heya :D ****I have a little request. Don't be mad at Edward. Please. I know you're all pissed off at him at the moment, so am I.**

**I really think you guys deserve this chapter because im going to Singapore this Monday and I won't update for two weeks and also because I actually love you. Some of you called **_**my **_**story your favourites. That touched me very much, considering this is my first story and im a bit shit at English. Well ok that's not true, im shit at English tests, but it's all the same.**

**So this time im not telling to review, I'm asking you to. Thank you x**

**(Plus I own none of the characters)**

**Chapter Twenty- Eight: Like Forever**

**BPOV**

I didn't ever know what it was like to be in a funeral procession, until now. Me and Jake walked steadily down corridor after corridor, not even looking at each other. My head started to fog up and my vision began to cloud. This is bad.

When we reached the door to Edward's office, we stopped and Jake took a deep breath.

"Well this is you Bells."

I nodded unable to say anything as I stood outside the almost offensive door.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and kissed my cheek. Before I could say anything, he whispered in my ear,

"I'm so sorry Bells."

Then he was gone, walking swiftly away from me, his shoulders hunched.

No, did I just say this was bad? Correction, this is _very_ bad.

I turned to the door and remembered the first and only time I came here, Jacob and Edward were fighting. It seemed a long time ago now, another time, another place. Though I knew it could have only been a few days ago.

I took and deep breath and knocked in the door, wondering briefly when such formalities were created between us.

"Come in."

The velvety smooth voice was now flat and almost dead. The lump in my throat only increased and constricted my breathing. I turned the door handle and walked in.

Edward was sitting on the desk, nose pinched between his thumb and his forefinger.

Ok when I said this was _very _bad, I really mean this is terribly horrific.

"Edward?"

A mist all the fear and anxiety, I felt a little pride, my voice, as small as it sounded, didn't break.

"You have to go."

He didn't move and inch whilst saying that, he remained crouched over, hands over his face. I could see his lips and he didn't move when he said that. I was in disbelief, I wasn't even sure I had heard him right. Whatever I expected, it was _not_ this.

"Wh-what?" My voice stumbled here and what little left I had of self- esteem, vanished.

He looked up at me then, his eyes black, they looked almost dead. The rest of his perfected face however, looked completely at ease. Maybe this wasn't as bad as I feared. If he could stay this calm then maybe it meant I had to leave for other reasons, that he would come and see me. Lying to myself only made it much worse.

"I said Isabella, you have to leave."

His teeth were clenched, his eyes boring into mine. I stopped breathing.

"But- I – you- we- what are you saying?" I choked out.

He looked at me angrily and stood up, at my side in a single instant. I flinched.

"Isabella, I'm saying that you can't stay here anymore. You have to go home."

"My name is Bella," the anger in my voice brought back some more confidence.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him, his mouth dangerously close to mine.

"Your. Name. Is. Isabella," he hissed in a deadly voice.

I tried to shake away from his grasp.

"But _you _don't call me that. You never have."

"Things change."

I could smell him now, his intoxicating presence making it hard for me to think. Mustering as much power as I could, I pushed his away from me. Of course not even a sumo wrestler's best attempt could jog him, let alone me. Surprisingly, no _shockingly,_ he moved as easily as I would have wished him to.

When I was a safe distance apart from him and my head was cleared, I talked again.

"Edward, why do I have to go?"

He growled in frustration and turned away from me.

"You knew you had to go in less than three days Bella. I promised your parents."

"In three days Edward, not one."

"That's beside the point."

"Is it?"

There was silence. Slowly Edward turned to face me.

"The Volturi-"

"Oh so this is what this is about? The Volturi don't want us together."

I suspected as much. After they had left, I knew something was wrong.

"No, Isabella, they gave me choices. I could have you forever if I wished. But when the thought of having _you _forever properly hit me, I realized it wasn't what I wanted."

The words were harsh and sharp. I was stunned.

"You don't want me forever…" I whispered, staring at his angelic face, that wasn't even contorted in any kind of sympathy or pain.

"Not just forever, Bella, I don't want you _now._"

My body was shaking, in total denial to what he just said.

"If you realized that you didn't want me anymore _yesterday_ then why still tell me you love me, why still kiss me? _Why still touch me?"_

He walked up to me again and took my waist in his hands, and then he turned me around so my back was to him. It wasn't roughly done, just threateningly.

His breath tickled my ears but his words sent a chill down my spine.

"_You're my toy Bella. If I want to play with you, I will. My love was nothing but a strong delusion to myself. If I want to touch you I will, if I want to hurt you, I will. You nothing but a game Bella, easy to play, easy to get bored of, easy to discard," _he cooed in my ear.

My heart stopped. Love. Life. Meaning. Over.

The tears began to fall, thick and fast. There was a bell ringing in my head, spreading through my body, and then the violent trembling escaped me.

I was unable to swallow, the lump in my throat rising. It turned into sobs, that didn't dare release themselves in front of him. Instead, new feelings possessed my body. Sacrifice. Freedom. Ending.

I was in denial. I was trying to prove to him what he said was wrong, that we were meant to be together.

"I don't believe that."

"And why not?"

"Because you if I was really your _toy_. You wouldn't have been so careful with me. You would have touched me when I didn't want you to. You could have done so much more to me for your pleasure."

The tears had stopped and I began to believe my own words.

"And by much more, what do you mean, exactly?" He breathed silkily, trailing his hands upwards towards my chest.

"You could have _raped _me."

I was spinning and falling into my own web of lies.

A merciless laugh escaped him. It was humourless. Dead. His hands stopped inching upwards.

"I would have, _Isabella_, except I got bored. Every moment with you was like a moment reading a book repeatedly, unsatisfying and frustrating. If this is what you were like then, I could only cringe at the thought of you _in bed,"_ his cruel words whipped past me and I felt the tears once again spill.

Contradiction still ruled me. I let the tears stop, while I tried desperately to hold on to broken threads.

"Did this sudden epiphany hit you whilst you were kissing me outside your bathroom?" I said, adding a hint of mirth to my tone. Unsuccessfully, may I add.

"Well, if that was the moment which I realized that I couldn't be bothered to pretend anymore, then yes."

My heart was breaking with every word he said. I could at least try and preserve _some _honour.

"Get your hands off me," I hissed through my teeth. He let go immediately. Was he really that repulsed of me that he had released me so easily?

Suddenly a new feeling overtook me, ending, sacrifice.

I turned around and glared at him, tilting my head upwards.

"Do it."

Edward's harsh mask revealed a tiny crack. Then it was gone.

"What?" he hissed.

"You've wanted it all along. It was always yours; you just never had the guts to do it."

"What the fuck?"

"_My life, Edward. Take it, it's yours."_

Edward's eyes widened in shock.

"I fucking said, _take it._ I don't want it. It's nothing without you. You wanted my blood. It's yours. You don't have to worry about your conscience anymore. If you let me go and stay away from me, I will be worse than dead. At least put it to some better use. End it, Edward. Let me die. If death came bearing your face, so be it. With your Isabella, it's ok. Like forever."

**ALSO I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER DEPRESSES YOU IN ANYWAY.**** IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SO THIS IS BYE-BYE UNTIL I RETURN FROM HOLIDAY. ALSO, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, IN A FEW CHAPTERS, IM FINISHING THIS STORY TO WRITE THE SEQUEL. LOVE YOU ALL REVIEWS AND READERS. IM OUTTA HERE (WELL ON MONDAY LOL) X**


	29. Chapter 29 But i love you

**Hey guys, im back. Wooooo. This is the last chapter of my story ********. How sad is that. But don't fear because there is an epilogue to come up and a sequel :D **

**(BTW THE SYNOPSIS FOR THE SEQUEL IS IN THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE READ IT.)**

**Thank you for all my reviewsss, and you've waited so long for this chapter, so I won't keep you any longer. Here w e go and enjoy x**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: But I love you**

**BPOV**

Silence. He didn't move, he didn't breath. His face remained a mask, but behind it, I didn't know what was going on. Perhaps he was considering it. That thought send my stomach tumbling with want. I wanted out. Without him. There was no point to the very minute which I was living.

"Do you think I would ever want to do that to you?"

For a second hope seared through me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't want to hurt me Because he loved me.

He let out low chuckle.

"I don't despise you that much to sentence you to death."

It was like he was saying those cruel words all over again. There was no hope left in me. None.

Edward went over and sat at his desk, leaving me standing in the middle of the room, shocked, frozen.

"Besides, Isabella, if I wanted you dead, it would have already happened by now."

I turned to him slowly and walked forwards until I reached the desk, there I crumpled in front of it, trying to push against IT for support.

"But I love you," I whispered, staring up at him pleadingly.

He didn't even look me directly in the eye as he said softly:

"Let go of me, Isabella. Live your life as if I never existed."

"What if I can't."

"Promise you'll move on for me. Promise me that, Isabella Swan." His voice was firm and dominant. Every inch of me was fighting to shout out "of course, anything" but there was a side of me, which wouldn't let that happen."

"Why would I do that, for you?"

He looked at me then, his eyes penetrating and his jaw line set.

"Because I'm doing _this_ for you."

There was a moment of fleeting silence before Edward broke it and called out.

"Jacob."

What? Why was he calling Jacob?

I heard the door open and heavy footsteps approached me.

I diverted my attention from Edward's perfect face to Jake kneeling beside me and gently prising my hands away from Edwards desk, which I was gripping so tightly that my knuckles had turned white.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I glared at him, shocked.

"Taking you home, Bella."

There were no emotions in his voice and he kept his eyes firmly on the ground. No. I resisted by standing up and walking backwards, away from his grip.

He took a deep breath and lifted me up as if I was a little child .

"Jake, you're escorting me out of here?" I hissed.

"Yeah, Bells, I am."

"And you?"

I knew he would know what I meant.

"I'm staying here."

I looked at his face, amazed.

"You're leaving me again?"

Jake said nothing. It was true. I was losing the two people I loved most. My head started to spin and as Jacob carried me out, I struggled to look over his shoulder.

There he sat, my angel. My perfect angel. Looking at me with no hint of remorse. His bronze hair shining off the light from the window. His magical eyes fixed with mine. The last time I was going to see it. The last time I was going to see him. Cherish if Bella, I told myself, treasure it.

The bell in my head was getting louder, my head was spinning faster and I knew I couldn't fight anymore. I let my head fall against Jacob's chest, blocking Edward from my view. Slowly, my eyes closed, his face burned into my memory.

This had all happened because I was kidnapped. No. This had all happened because I was kidnapped by an Angel.

**EPILOGUE WILL BE UP SOON :D**

**TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT PLEASE, I WANT A SUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF REVIEWS BEFORE THIS STORY FINISHES. I HAVE A VAUGUE OUTLINE OF WHAT THE SEQUEL WILL BE ABOUT. SO ILL TELL YOU GUYS NOW AND YOU CAN GIVE ME IDEAS OF NAMES FOR IT. **

'_**TELL ME SOMETHING BELLA. DO YOU THINK VAMPIRES EVER GO MAD?'**_

_**IT'S FIVE MONTHS SINCE BELLA SWAN WAS KIDNAPPED BY EDWARD CULLEN. THEY WERE IN LOVE, OR SO BELLA THOUGHT. BUT WHEN EDWARD TOLD HER THAT HE DIDN'T WANT HER ANYMORE, BELLA'S LIFE CHANGES. BUT HER LIFE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS BEEN AFFECTED BY EDWARD'S DESICISON. NOW JACOB BLACK IS BACK IN TOWN, BELLA IS FORCED TO RELIVE THOSE PAINFUL MEMORIES ONCE AGAIN. AS BELLA'S SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY APPROCHES, THINGS GO FROM BAD TO WORSE, AS SHE ONCE AGAIN MEETS THE MAN SHE LOVES. AGAIN, IT IS UNDER FORMIDABLE CIRCUMSTANCES. BUT HE'S CHANGED. AND ITS NOT FOR THE BETTER.**_

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS? ALSO PLEASE GIVE ME A NAME FOR MY STORY, A REALLY UNIQUE ONE :D**

**THANK YOUU AND PLEASEE REVIEW X**


	30. Chapter 30:Epilogue

**Hello readers and reviewers. I would like to say, thank you very much for all your name ideas, there wasn't one which I didn't like. Unfortunately ther can only be one, and that is for you to decide. The two final names are at the bottom, please when you review, tell me which one you like the best. The majority rules.**

**Also I am so very very very sorry that I made you wait this long for such a small chapter. I actually wrote it one week ago but there was a problem with my computer;**

**Now this is the shortest chapter ever, but its ok because its only an epilogue. Enjoy x**

**Chapter Thirty- Epilogue**

**APOV**

No, I couldn't let him do this. I had to find him. I just had to.

I flew past rooms, following his scent. Finally, I found the door that was covered with his scent. And hers. Maybe I was in time.

I banged open the door and gasped. I was too late.

"NO!"

But my cry of despair was not only for Bella, it was for what I saw lying in front of me.

With almost shaking hands I grabbed my phone.

"Carlisle, I need you here. Please," I gasped as soon as the phone picked up.

"Alice? What happened?"

"CARLISLE I BEG OF YOU. QUESTIONS LATER. THERES SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE."

**AND SO MY STORY ENDS WITH A VERY SHORT CHAPTER INDEED. BUT BEFORE YOU GUYS SCREAM EDWARD IS NOT DEAD OR UNCONCIOUS OR WHATEVER, BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE A BIT OF A CRAPPY ENDING. **

**MY TWO FINAL CHOICES FOR THE NAMES ARE THE ANGEL FALLS OR FALLEN ANGEL, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU CHOOSE. **

**LOOK ON MY PROFILE BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK AND MY NEW STORY WILL DEFINITELY BE POSTED, WHICH WILL HAVE EITHER OF THE TWO TITLES ABOVE.**

**SO MY DEAR FRIENDS, IT'S BEEN FUN. AND FOR THE LAST TIME OF THIS STORY, REVIEW, LEAVE ME SOME FINAL LOVE AND THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH :D**

**IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THIS STORY HAS BEEN POSSIBLE **

**BUT ITS NOT OVER YET X**


	31. ALERT FOR NEW STORY

**NEW STORY UP – LOOK AT PROFILE :D SEQUEL TO KIDNAPPED BY AN ANGEL – FALLEN ANGEL **


End file.
